O demônio de uma flor
by AnnAurion
Summary: Existe uma arte secreta e misteriosa em Konoha que consiste em invocar demônios. Sakura é uma garota determinada, quando finalmente consegue invocar seu Oni, este não sai como ela planejava...O que ela fará com ele...? SasuSaku
1. Destinados um ao outro?

**Yo minnaaaa! Espero que vocês gostem deste primeiro capitulo... Eu particularmente gostei .. Naruto não me pertence... Shanaroo ¬¬**

**Bem...Boa leitura! Kyaa!**

---------------------------x

Capitulo 1: Destinados um ao outro?

"Concentre o seu chakra."

"Hai."

"Faça os selos com as mãos."

"Hai."

"Centralize o seu chakra na mente e pense em seu _Oni._"

"Mmm... Hai."

"Agora... Me mostre o que você pode fazer!!"

"Hai!! Kakashi-sensei!! Koumashyou no jutsu!!!"

Uma grande fumaça brotou do chão, as duas pessoas olhavam atentas e curiosas como a fumaça desaparecia aos poucos revelando uma figura ainda não bem clara. Quando finalmente a fumaça desvaneceu, apareceu uma...

"..."

"...Er..."

Uma gosma estranha e um tanto repugnante...

"Eeeekk! Que coisa é essa?? Uaaaa! Eu nunca vo conseguir invocar um maldito Oniiiii!"

"Calma, calma Sakura, você conseguirá fazer seu Oni algum dia." Um homem de cabelos prateados colocou sua mão suavemente sobre a cabeça rosada da menina que estava choramingando. "Talvez você ainda seja muito nova para isso... Mesmo que eu fiz meu primeiro Oni quando era menor que você."

"...Sensei...Não ta ajudandooo T.T" _Shanarooo! Perdão senhor perfeitinho!_

"Sakura." Ele olhou para a mesma, sua expressão havia mudado para séria.

"O que foi?"

"Conhecendo-te, não se esforce muito, essa é uma técnica que gasta muito, muito chakra, decidi te ensinar dado a que você é uma excelente controladora de chakra. Fui claro?" Ele finalmente deu um de seus típicos sorrisos.

"...Hai."

"Amanhã treinaremos de novo, prepararei algo de comer." Kakashi se retirou do aposento, deixando a Sakura sozinha.

Kakashi era o tio de Sakura, mas como os pais dela morreram em um acidente, ele a cuidava desde pequena. Ele não era exatamente o tio perfeito, era um tanto desleixado e distraído, vivia com seu livrinho na mão, mas Sakura amava seu tio e não se importava que ele a cuidasse.

"Mas além de eu controlar bem o chakra, porque ele quer me ensinar tanto esse jutsu? Normalmente ele teria dito: Ainda não está preparada. e teria desistido...Ainda por cima ele é o único que pode fazer esse jutsu em Konoha, eu nunca vou conseguir..."

"Yoooo Sakuraaaaa-chan!!" Apareceu um ruivinho na janela coberto de barro e folha com um sorriso meigo.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto era o Oni de Kakashi, era difícil de acreditar que de um homem tão preguiçoso tenha saído um garotinho ruivo de olhos azuis, aparência feliz e personalidade extrovertida... Ele vivia junto com Sakura e Kakashi, mas sempre ia treinar o dia inteiro para poder ficar mais forte. Sakura o considerava um irmão, mas Naruto tinha uma quedinha por ela.

Por certo...Onis são demônios invocados. Cada Oni tem uma característica felina. (não perguntem por que, eu apenas achei kawaii x3) No caso de Naruto, ele tem no rosto marcas que parecem bigodes e unhas afiadas. Eles podem mudar de forma para animais, objetos e plantas... Os Onis não são bem respeitados pelas pessoas, sempre são maltratados e alguns até assassinados... Naruto tinha boa relação com os habitantes de Konoha, mas alguns ainda o ignoravam severamente.

"Foi treinar de novo?"

"Fui sim! Eu ainda vou ser o primeiro Oni da historia em ser Hokage! Dai todos vão ver do que somos capazes!!"

"Naruto... Por que você nunca entra como alguém normal? Pra isso eu comprei uma porta. u.ù" Kakashi entrou no quarto com um avental, lendo o seu Icha Icha Paradise de novo...

"Uaaa, não enche Kakashi, pela porta é muito sem graça!"

"Naruto-kun, acho melhor você pegar um banho, a comida já vai estar pronta." _Shanarooo! Ta sujando tudoo!!_

"Hai Sakura-chan!"

Depois de comer, Kakashi se sentou no sofá para fazer sua atividade preferida, ler. Naruto ligou a televisão, se sentando a uns dois centímetros de distancia dela, ele amava aquele aparelho estranho que nunca entendia como funcionava.

"Tio, Naruto. Eu vou sair um tempinho." Sakura aparece

"Ne, ne! Quer que eu te acompanhe Sakura-chan? Já escureceu lá fora."

"Ta tudo bem, eu posso ir sozinha."

"Cuidado que parece que vai chover." Kakashi não tirava os olhos do livrinho.

"Hai."

---------------------

Depois de caminhar bastante, ela chegou onde queria. A floresta. Ela iria aprender aquela técnica mesmo que tivesse que estar toda a noite lá. Achou um lugar calmo, perto de uma cascata... Fechou os olhos e fez o selo com as mãos.

"Centralize o seu chakra na mente e pense em seu Oni."

"...Pensar em meu Oni? Como eu vou fazer isso?" Sakura balançou a cabeça para concentrar-se e voltou a pose anterior. "Vamos Sakura..." Abriu seus olhos determinada. "Koumashyou no jutsu!!"

Em questão de minutos, o lugar estava cheio de gosmas, bichos rastejando e plantas com bocas.

"...Que...QUE NOJO!! EU NUNCA VOU CONSEGUIIIR!!" Todos os bichinhos sumiram em "Poof" quando ela gritou. Sakura se sentou numa pedra, começou a chover fortemente. Ela queria chorar, se sentia humilhada, Kakashi se deu o luxo de ensinar a técnica a ela, e ela nem chegava perto. Se levantou zangada e chutou a pedra.

"Nani...?!" _Kusooooo!!! Você vai nos mataarr!! _Devido a sua força, partiu a pedra em dois, fazendo sua perna levantar mais e perder o equilíbrio, ela escorregou e caiu na cascata, que no momento estava violenta graças á chuva... A corrente estava levando Sakura pro fim da cascata, onde ela cai. Desesperada, ela se segurou de uma pedra, mas não ia suportar muito tempo, a água era mais forte. Se soltou, droga! Não dava pra ver nada! A única coisa que ela pensou foi...

"KOUMASHYOU NO JUTSU!!! Ela estava chorando, ia morrer. Com esforço, viu que na margem do rio uma enorme fumaça surgiu e um vulto saiu dela. Sakura agora estava a poucos metros do fim daquela corrente que parecia infinita..."AAAHH!!"

De repente, sua mão subiu violentamente e seu corpo foi pra frente, algo a estava puxando pelo pulso. Ela olhou pra cima e viu que um garoto de cabelos negro a estava segurando desde uma pedra que havia no caminho do rio, mas estava usando muita força para segurar-la.

"Aaaaarrrgh!!!" Em um impulso, ele tirou Sakura dali e a repousou em seu colo. "...Não me diga que _você_ conseguiu me invocar..." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Aahh...?" A vista de Sakura foi se aclarando e ela pôde ver perfeitamente um garoto mais ou menos da sua idade, ele era pálido como a neve, seus olhos eram de cor escarlate sangue e seus cabelos pretos como aquela noite estrelada, do cabelo saiam duas orelhas negras e ele parecia ter os caninos maiores e afiados que os normais (kawaiiiii!) "O...ni?" Ela logo desmaiou.

"Ai...Essa garota vai ser problemática..." Ele aproximou o rosto do pescoço de Sakura, sentindo o cheiro dela. (ciúmes da Sakura u.ú) Logo olhou para cima com os olhos fechados, tentando sentir o mesmo cheiro em algum lugar, conseguiu achar o rastro daquele cheiro doce e o foi seguindo com Sakura nas mãos. "Acho que o cheiro dela vai me levar até a sua casa..."

---------------------

Tudo foi aclarando, ela viu o teto rosado do seu quarto e logo percebeu que estava deitada em sua confortável e quente cama, se sentou rapidamente e viu uma figura dormindo em seu travesseiro, era um... Filhote de gatinho preto?

"Ooh...Kawaii..." Ela cutucou o gatinho com o dedo, o gatinho pareceu assustar-se e olhou feio pro dedo de Sakura, mordendo-o. "Eeek!" _Shanarooo! Me solta gato idiotaaa!!_

"Vzoshe gué umma pbroblemmatica!" O gatinho ainda tinha o dedo de Sakura na boca, ele ocupava todo o espaço da boca do gatinho falante.

"Fala...?"

O gatinho "explodiu", fazendo logo aparecer o mesmo garoto que a tinha salvado na cascata sentado na frente de Sakura.

"É claro que eu falo, novata."

"Vo...Você que é meu Oni?!"

"Sim...Mas você precisou de muito chakra para poder me invocar. É possível que eu desapareça dentro de algumas horas."

"O quê?! Mas...!!Eu...Eu não quero que você vá agora..." Ela abaixou a cabeça com um olhar triste. O Oni a olhou por um tempo e logo virou a vista para outro canto.

"...Tem um jeito de isso não acontecer."

" Sim...? O que é?"

Ele a olhou vermelho e Sakura não entendeu. Logo ele segurou o queixo de Sakura, levantando-o. O pescoço de Sakura então ficou mais á mostra e ele mordeu de leve o espaço entre o pescoço e a mandíbula dela. Sakura ficou vermelha e o empurrrou rapidamente.

"Porque você fez isso?!"

"Eu depositei em você parte do meu chakra através dessa mordida. Isso seria uma espécie de selo que nos conecta" Ele sorriu friamente. "Agora estamos destinados um ao outro e eu não vou precisar desaparecer."

"...He...Heim?!!" Ela ficou vermelha, aquilo parecia uma espécie de casamento ou algo assim!

"Por certo..." O sorriso dele foi se desvanecendo. "Meu nome é Sasuke." Ele segurou a mão de Sakura. "Ás suas ordens."

---------------------------x

**Ne ne! O que acharam? n.n É a minha primeira fic, então por favor tenham paciência xP Gostaria de esclarecer duas coisinhas...**

**Koumashyou no Jutsu tem o significado de "Técnica do demônio invocado"**

**Eu não sei se está certo ou errado, mas eu acho que é isso, se alguém souber se está errado, me avisem por favor! Eu vou estar agradecida.**

**Oni tem o significado de "Demônio"**

**Ja ne!! Reviews onegai****… n.n"**


	2. Nos conhecendo melhor

**Yo minna! Aqui vem o ****segundo capítulo quentinho x3 Espero que gostem, achei que ficou muito kawaii! nn Bem... Como sabem, Naruto não me pertence, se fosse assim, Sasuke teria orelhas de neko! xDDD**

**Boa Leitura!**

---------------------------x

Capitulo2: Nos conhecendo melhor

"Por certo..." O sorriso dele foi se desvanecendo. "Meu nome é Sasuke." Ele segurou a mão de Sakura. "Ás suas ordens."

"...Ha...Haruno Sakura." Até que ela invocou um demônio bonitinho..."Hmm... Não precisa me tratar como alguém superior ou algo assim, hehe. Eu quero ser mais que sua mestra, sua amiga." Ela segurou a mão de Sasuke, o ajudando a se levantar. "Uaa!! Vem! Eu quero te presentar duas pessoas!" Ela saltou da cama contente e parou quando tocou na maçaneta da porta. "Demo... Como você soube onde moro...? E como você entrou aqui sem ninguém perceber?!"

"Ah, isso. Eu segui o seu rastro até aqui, logo vim pela janela, estava fechada, então eu tive que quebrar o vidro para entrar."

"Você o quê?!" Ela saiu correndo para a janela e a olhou, havia um enorme buraco. Desceu o olhar e viu que no chão haviam cacos de vidro e um tijolo. "Sasukeeee..! Por que não entrou pela porta?!"

"Seria pouco prático, e ademais, eu teria quebrado a porta, está trancada."

"Mas ta chovendo! Ta entrando água e molhando tudo!"

Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para outro lado. "Hmph...Isso é problema seu, já tive o trabalho de te trazer aqui, você pesa." Ele virou o olhar para ela, e a viu correndo em sua direção com as mãos estendidas, como se fosse enforcar-lo. "Agh!" Ele se transformou em um rato negro de orbes vermelhas e correu pra debaixo da cama.

"Ei! Isso não vale!" Ela se meteu debaixo da cama e o viu parado, ela o tentou pegar, mas ele saiu debaixo da cama e subiu na cama, Sakura sentiu um peso maior sob as costas. Ele havia se transformado em sua forma original e agora estava em sua cama!

"Huh? O que é isto? Querido diário... Hoje eu não consegui fazer de novo Koumashyou no jutsu. Me sinto humilhada, e para piorar, estou em meus dias... Como assim?"

"SASUKEEE! SAI DA MINHA CAMA! AGORA!!" Sakura saiu debaixo de sua cama e saltou nesta, mas Sasuke pulou para fora antes, levando consigo o diário, lendo algumas anotações em voz alta, deixando Sakura mais corada do que já estava.

"Hei...Kakashi...Eu to escutando barulho vindo do quarto da Sakura-chan." Naruto comentou se sentando ao lado de Kakashi no sofá

Se ouviam barulhos de coisas quebrando, animais gritando e pisadas fortes no telhado, dado a que o quarto de Sakura estava no andar de cima. Os dois estranharam, Sakura estava em casa?

"Hum... Bem, vá lá dar uma olhada."

"Hai..."

Naruto saltou do sofá e subiu as escadas, que começavam perto da cozinha. No fim da escada havia uma única porta e à medida que Naruto subia, os ruídos se tornavam mais fortes... Ele finalmente chegou à porta e girou a maçaneta, mal terminou de abrir a porta e um coelho preto com olhos bem escarlates saiu em disparada do quarto, passando entre as pernas de Naruto, quem desceu a cabeça á altura dos joelhos, vendo por entre suas próprias pernas um coelho correndo de cabeça para baixo.

"Nani?!" Ele sentia uma aura maligna saindo do coelho. "Isso ai é um Oni?!"

"Sasukeeee! Você vai pagar por ter lido meu diário!!" Apareceu uma Sakura muito zangada com um abajur nas mãos. "Oh! Naruto-kun! Eu... err... Ehehe... Isso aqui..." Ela escondeu o abajur nas costas com um sorriso sem graça.

Naruto subiu a sua cabeça para fitar Sakura, voltando á sua posição anterior. "Sakura-chan! Quando você chegou?" Ele entrou no quarto e viu que outro abajur estava quebrado; uma almofada estava furada no chão, espalhando penas pra todo lado e que a janela estava com o vidro quebrado, molhando o chão. Uma gota apareceu sobre a cabeça de Naruto.

Antes que Sakura pudesse proclamar, Kakashi entrou no quarto com um coelho preto nas mãos, mordendo-o com raiva e se mexendo para que ele o solte. "Parabéns Sakura-chan! Você conseguiu invocar um Oni difícil desta vez!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke, solta o meu tio!" O coelho olhou para Sakura com raiva e logo, Sasuke estava de novo em sua forma original.

"Humph."

"Hum...?" Naruto olhou para Sasuke e se aproximou dele, avançando sua cara na de Sasuke, quem levava a cabeça para trás com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"O que você quer?" Ele se sentia incomodo com alguém o olhando tão estranhamente.

"Ei você..."

"...Sim?"

Ele apertou as orelhinhas de Sasuke, que ficou sem reação e com a boca aberta. "Hahaha! Você saiu com orelhinhas!! Que humilhação para um Oni!!! Hahaha!" Ele puxou um pouco as orelhas e sentou no chão, apontando para Sasuke ainda rindo.

Uma veia apareceu na testa de Sasuke, quem fechou os olhos com um sorriso de humilhado e uma sobrancelha fazendo tic, depois de se cansar das risadas incontroláveis de Naruto, abriu a boca para reclamar. "Cale-se, usuratonkashi! Pelo menos não saí com unhas de mulherzinha como você!." Ele apontou para as unhas de Naruto, que por um acaaaaso brilhavam mais que o normal.

"Como é que é?!" Ele apertou os punhos fortemente. "Eu vou acabar com você!"

"Vem cá dizer isso pra mim, sua gatinha medrosa!"

"Grrrrrrr!"

Os dois iam partir pra briga, mas Sakura puxou a orelha de Sasuke e Kakashi segurou Naruto pela gola da camisa.

"Me solta mestre! Ele pediu por isso!" Naruto gritou levantando um pouco a manga de seu casaco laranja.

"Ei Naruto! Foi você que começou..." Sakura olhou para Naruto um tanto desapontada e ele a olhou impressionado.

"Você ta defendendo esse baka?! Não acredito!"

"Chega Naruto." Kakashi puxou Naruto mais forte. "Então Sakura-chan, parece que ele te marcou huh?" Ele apontou para a marca no pescoço de Sakura (É o mesmo desenho da marca de maldição do Sasuke-kun original nn) "Agora você tem um Oni então..."

Sakura passou a mão pelo pescoço vermelha, lembrando de como essa marca se originou. Ela olhou para Sasuke que havia se sentado no chão e que agora estava olhando feio para Naruto, que devolvia o olhar.

"Parece que sim..."

Sasuke olhou para o pescoço de Naruto.

"Ei você...Não tem marca."

"Hã? Os Onis também são marcados?" Sakura perguntou confusa.

"Sim...Mas a marca demora mais para aparecer no Oni, não tenho certeza, mas acho que é porque eles perdem um pouco de seu chakra, já o humano recebe, logo aparece primeiro no humano..."

"Sim, mas esse daí não tem marca..." Sasuke pensou um pouco e logo concluiu: "Onde vocês tem a marca?"

"Esperem um pouco... De que marca vocês estão falando?" Sakura agora estava mais confusa.

"...Am, Sakura-chan..." Naruto pegou um espelho e o colocou em um ângulo onde Sakura pudesse ver o pescoço dela com a marca.

"..."

"Aaaaaahh!! O que é isso?! Meu pescoço!" Ela pegou o pescoço e depois olhou para Sasuke. "i.i!!"

"...Não olhe para mim, o pescoço é a melhor região para colocar seu chakra, assim ele se expande melhor... E porque esses daí não tem no pescoço? São burros?"

"Ah...Isso... Foi uma historia muito engraçada! n.n" Kakashi sorriu levantando o dedo indicador para começar a explicar.

"N...Não sensei! Essa historia é humilhante!"

"Tudo começou quando eu tinha acabado de invocar o Naruto-kun... n.n"

--Flashback: (para a infelicidade de Naruto xD)

"Yoo!! Eu tenho que te marcar agora!" Naruto mais jovenzinho disse apontando para seu mestre.

"Marcar? Pra que uma marca?" Um Kakashi mais jovem levou as mãos para trás da cabeça com uma expressão confusa, ele estava com o rosto descoberto nessa época (babinha caindo) então podia verse perfeitamente sua cara de: do-que-diabos-você-ta-falando?.

"...Eu não sei... ·· É o que diz no manual caso você seja invocado x3"

"..."

"Agora me passa o seu pescoço pra eu morder ele."

"Sem chances... Eu não gosto de homem mordendo no meu pescoço não, passo."

"Mas se eu não te morder eu volto pro meu mundo!"

"Ué, então é só te invocar de novo!"

"Mas quem te garante que vai ser eu o invocado, inteligência?!"

"..."

"É muito rápido! Não vai demorar muito não!" Naruto avançou em Kakashi para morder-lo, mas ele desviou, fazendo Naruto bater a cara na porta. Ele se levantou com uma veia na cabeça e tentou de novo. E foi assim por um tempo: Tentativa, desvio; tentativa, desvio...

Depois de muitas tentativas e desvios, Kakashi já tinha o livrinho aberto e lendo-o (até quando jovem?) enquanto Naruto fazia mais tentativas para tentar morder o pescoço antes que ele desapareça!

Em uma de suas tentativas, Kakashi deixou o livrinho cair no chão sem querer.

"Oh..." Ele se agachou para pegar o Icha Icha... Justo quando Naruto ia tentar de novo morder o pescoço dele...

NHOC!

"O.O"

"oO"

Naruto mordeu o traseiro de Kakashi sem querer no impulso. Aproveitou para colocar chakra, não queria sair daquele mundo que parecia tão interessante. Logo ele se afastou, cuspindo um pouco com nojo, e Kakashi ainda o olhava com um olho fazendo tic.

"Kyaaahaha! Agora estamos marcados!" Naruto fez um sorriso bem, bem falso para tentar disfarçar o nojo que estava sentindo.

"Seu idiota! Era só pedir que eu dava o meu braço pra você morder!! Pensava que era obrigatório no pescoço!"

Eles ficaram em silencio, Naruto tinha a cabeça baixa, escondendo a cara com a franja até que tomou ar para gritar.

"VO ACABAR COM VOCÊ!"

--Fim do Flashback—

"Haha...Eramos jovens..." Kakashi tinha um sorriso abobado no rosto.

"Cale a boca! u.ú" Naruto cruzou os braços com vergonha. "A Sakura-chan não precisava saber disso!"

"Hu...Sério que foi assim Kakashi?" Sakura queria conter a risada para não deixar o pobre Naruto pior do que já estava.

"Sim sim...Né? Naruto? n.n"

"¬¬"

"Heh, não consegue nem fazer uma tarefa tão fácil quanto marcar um humano... Inútil." Sasuke deu um sorrisinho desafiante.

"Argh...o.ó"

"De qualquer maneira, eu estou curioso para saber como é o famoso mundo dos humanos..." Ele disse olhando para a janela de Sakura.

"Você vai... Amanhã." Kakashi sorriu como de costume para Sasuke.

"...? Por que amanhã?"

"Porque você vai acompanhar a Sakura na escola amanhã."

"O... O quê?! Mas vão todos comentar... Não é todo dia que alguém tem um Oni..." Sakura ficou um pouco zangada pensando em todas as garotas que rodeariam seu Oni.

"Mas o Sasuke não pode se afastar por muito tempo de você, uma vez que vocês formam o selo de chakra, devem permanecer perto, esse selo serve como uma conexão entre o Oni e seu mestre, quanto mais chakra o mestre tiver, mais longa pode ser a distância entre os dois e mais forte vai ser seu Oni, mas no momento Sakura, você carece de chakra, portanto, fique colada ao Sasuke!"

"Colada...?"

"Mas agora está tarde, eu acho melhor você dormir no meu quarto hoje, você vai sentir frio com essa janela aberta."

"Hai..."

Sakura entrou no quarto de seu tio já com o pijama e com um copo de água em uma mão, sonolenta. Ela notou que a cama dele era de casal e corou um pouco quando lembrou que Sasuke dissera que dormiria com ela aquela noite.

"Ah...Vamos, Sakura..." Ela apoiou o copo na mesinha que havia perto da cama e desceu um pouco do cobertor para se deitar, ela adorava aquela cama, lembrava ela pequena, que quando chovia, ficava com medo e ia dormir com seu tio nessa mesma cama, ela sempre dormia rápido pelo conforto que lhe dava.

O barulho da porta se abrindo a despertou de suas lembranças e logo entrou Sasuke com um kimono preto e um copo de leite na mão. Sakura ficou um pouco vermelha ao ver-lo se aproximar.

"Am..." Antes que ela continuasse, Sasuke se deitou no futon colocado perto da janela e se cobriu com o cobertor, sem ao menos trocar uma palavra com Sakura. "..." _Shanaroooo!!! Eu não vi essa caminha ai!! _

O quarto foi apoderado por um silêncio irritante, Sakura olhava cada alguns minutos para a cama de Sasuke, quem estava virado de costas para ela. Ela decidiu arriscar...

"Sasuke...Tá acordado?"

"...Não."

"Etto...Eu achei que a gente poderia se conhecer melhor... Não sei, acabamos de nos conhecer e vamos dormir?"

Ele se virou para Sakura com um olhar um pouco sonolento e as orelhas baixas. "O que há de errado nisso? Não me incomoda."

"Mas...Não quer conversar um pouco? Para nos conhecermos melhor..." Ela ficou com um pouco de vergonha e ele não respondeu, rendida, se cobriu mais com o cobertor "Ah...esqueça." e se virou.

De novo silêncio...

"...Antes de você me invocar, eu tinha uma família lá no meu mundo." Sasuke não estava olhando para Sakura e mantinha os olhos fechados. Sakura se virou de novo com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sério? E como é esse seu mundo?"

"...Não nos está permitido falar de nosso mundo pros humanos."

"Ah, entendo... Mas me conta mais da sua família!"

"Bem...eu tinha um irmão mais velho que me cuidava, já que meus pais tinham morrido quando eu tinha oito anos... Ele foi tipo um segundo pai pra mim, mas logo ele foi invocado e disse que me veria neste mundo novamente."

"Sugooi...Tipo uma promessa entre irmãos?"

Ele se virou para Sakura fitando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela riu baixinho com essa expressão.

"Se você o vê assim... Mas ele também era um Oni especial lá no nosso mundo, era um dos melhores que já havia existido, admito que eu o admirava... Até que ele finalmente foi invocado, ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto como sempre..."

"Como o seu irmão se chama?"

"Itachi."

"Itachi... Me soa familiar..."

Sasuke abriu um pouco os orbes e se sentou rapidamente, Sakura se sentou também, se assustando com a repentina reação do Oni.

"Você conhece?!"

"Meu tio deve saber mais sobre isso, amanhã perguntamos n.n"

Ele se deitou de novo levando as duas mãos detrás da cabeça e fitou pela janela o céu estrelado.

"E... A sua família?" Ele perguntou vermelho, não queria mostrar muito interes...

No rosto de Sakura se formou um enorme sorriso, ele tava interessado! Ela pulou pro futon de Sasuke, se sentando na barriga dele, Sasuke quase engasgou e a empurrou de leve para que ele se sente em sua "cama".

"Am...desculpa."

"...Não importa."

"Bem, os meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena." Ela disse assim de simples, uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Sasuke, belo começo. "Meu titio, Kakashi, é o que cuida de mim, eu amo muito ele. Enquanto ao Naruto... Bem, ele sempre esteve com o titio que eu saiba, mesmo antes de eu conhecer o tio. Eles são muito engraçados, me divirto muito com eles, somos tipo uma família bem pequena, mas eu não ligo, nosso hobbie é ir a maquininhas de tirar fotos e fazer caretas, haha, o Naruto faz umas caretas muito engraçadas! O Kakashi ta quase sempre lendo o livro Icha Icha Paradise, mas ele diz que eu não posso ler... O que a gente mais come é ramen e..."

"_Ela fala..." _ Não pôde conter de pensar Sasuke.

"...Mas eu não lembro muito dos meus pais, quero dizer, tenho algumas lembranças, mas só até ai. As vezes eu me relembro de coisas que antes não lembrava por alguns segundos, eu acho que isso acontece quando os meus pais passam por aqui para ver como estamos.." Ela sorriu para Sasuke vermelha, muito vermelha.

"Entendo..."

"..." Ela foi ficando mais vermelha e seus olhos foram fechando aos poucos até ela cair no colo de Sasuke.

"E-ei!" Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros e a fitou, ela abriu seus olhos devagar e sorriu.

"Ei Sasuke...Tá tudo dando voltas..."

Sasuke passou a mão pela testa de Sakura. "Pelando, você está louca? Por que não disse que estava com febre?"

"Não sei... eu pensava que era apenas uma dor de cabeça..."

Sasuke a pegou no colo, a deitou na cama de Kakashi, ligou um abajur e lhe entregou o copo de água ainda frio que estava na mesinha.

"Tome." Sakura tomou o copo sorrindo e o desceu todo em questão de segundos.

"Aah... Brigada."

"Oe, não quer que eu chame seu tio ou o baka?" Ele apontou para a porta.

"Não... ta tarde, eu agüento um pouco mais... Mas... Eu to com frio..."

Sasuke a cobriu com o cobertor de seu futon e foi no banheiro encher o copo com mais água, quando voltou, Sakura estava tremendo um pouco.

"Ai... Também com toda essa chuva... Sua burra, caiu em uma cascata em um dia como este."

"Mas... eu não me arrependo de ter caído na cascata..." ela sorriu para ele, quem ficou corado e desviou o olhar dos orbes verdes.

Sasuke pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado da cama de Kakashi, esperando Sakura dormir, esta estava se amaldiçoando por não dormir logo para deixar seu Oni dormir também tranqüilamente.

"Sasuke vai dormir... Eu estou bem."

Ele a fitou e ela sorriu. Devagar, se levantou da cadeira e foi em diração a sua cama, sentiu sua manga ser puxada levemente.

"Espera, também não fica longe..."

Sasuke corou confundido, o que ela queria que ele fizesse?! Depois de pensar um pouco, voltou e se sentou ao pé da cama, virou um texugo e chegou até a almofada de Sakura, envolvendo seu pescoço com seu rabo e pequena cabeça.

"Assim você pára de reclamar." Ele falava mesmo como animal! Mas o animal não mexia a boca... Era estranho. Sakura corou e fechou os olhos aos poucos com um sorriso no rosto.

"Obrigada mesmo... Sasuke_-kun_..." Adormeceu feliz.

---------------------------x

**O que acharam? X3 kawaii! Este capítulo saiu rápido porque eu fiquei meio empolgada e...hehe, ah! Agradeço muito as reviews! Me motivaram para poder avançar! Obrigada a:**

**Tia-Lulu**

**Uchiha Neko**

**6Juh-chan9**

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n**

**Maninha Piky!**

**Itakochan8D**

**Carol aka-neko**

**Haruno Shaoly**

**Amei as reviews! Ah! Pra quem gosta de SasuxNaru, a mana Piky ta fazendo uma fic muito boa chamada "Quando o relógio marca meianoite"**

**Aqui o link: **** a próxima!**


	3. Meu primeiro dia de escola

**Yo minna! O terceiro cap ta meio grande mas... (cutuca os dedos)**

**Sasuke:**** Exagerada ¬¬**

**(puxa orelhinha de Sasuke) Não reclama u.u**

**Naruto não me pertence! i.i Mas pelo menos no fanfiction eu posso fazer muitas coisas com o Sasuke-kun... (sorriso maligno)**

**Sasuke: u.ú"**

**Boa leitura!! **

---------------------------x

Capitulo 3: Meu primeiro dia de escola...

_"Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke abriu os olhos... Ele estava flutuando em uma espécie de espaço todo preto... Escutou de novo seu nome ser pronunciado, virando-se confuso. Era tudo preto!_

_"Quem é..?"_

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Quem me chama?!"_

_"Como assim? Não me reconhece? Baka..."_

_"...Ani..ki?"_

_"Aff, você continua o ingênuo de sempre..." Um garoto muito parecido com Sasuke, mas com aparência de mais velho, se aproximou. "Olá."_

_"O que está fazendo aqui? Onde estamos?" Sasuke dava passos para trás à medida que o outro avançava em sua direção, ainda não acreditando em ver seu irmão na sua frente._

_"Ué, é um sonho, tolinho." Ele sorriu, Sasuke reconhecia aquele sorriso... Parou de andar para trás, mas seu irmão continuou avançando, parando perto de Sasuke._

_"Sonho...?"_

_"Sim n.n Mas não se preocupe, vamos nos encontrar brevemente. Lembre-se, estou sempre do seu lado." Ele começou a se afastar, mas desaparecendo aos poucos na escuridão._

_"Espera! Aniki!" Sasuke estendeu uma mão e começou a correr na direção da escuridão._

_"Sempre do seu lado Sasuke!" O Uchiha maior lhe acenou com a mão._

_Um forte vento se apoderou daquele escuro, Sasuke colocou os braços cruzados na frente do rosto para se proteger._

"Ita...chi..." Abriu os olhos e olhou para o "motivo" do vento de seu sonho.

Sakura estava muito perto do rostinho de texugo de Sasuke, respirando profundamente e jogando ventinho na cara dele. Ele corou pela distancia entre os dois e se afastou rapidamente do pescoço de Sakura, ainda vermelho. Se transformou em Oni de novo e passou a mão pela testa Sakura, levando a outra para a própria testa. Estava quente ainda... A observou bem, estava com uma expressão de sofrimento pela febre e seu rosto estava coradinho, ela respirava profundamente fazendo um barulho que acalmava os sentidos aguçados de Sasuke, quem corou com o rostinho de sua dona.

"Sakura-chaan!!" Naruto chutou a porta e viu que Sasuke tinha o rosto muito perto de uma Sakura dormindo. "Que diabos?! Ei você! Seu aproveitador, não tem vergonha??!!!"

Sasuke se virou para Naruto e em questão de segundos ele estava atrás do loiro, tampando a boca dele com sua mão.

"Fica quieto! Você sabe que horas são e tá gritando ai?!"

Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke e a abaixou violentamente, se virando para encarar aqueles olhos escarlates. "Do que cê ta falando?! Já é hora pra Sakura se levantar e se preparar pra escola!"

"...Ela não vai hoje."

"Porque não? Não pense que ela vai faltar escola pela sua falta, seu neko mimado!"

"Não é isso idiota! Ela tá doente."

"O que?" Naruto saltou na cama de Kakashi e colocou a mão na testa dela. "Droga... Ela forçou demais ontem..."

Os dois saíram do quarto sem tentar fazer muito barulho e logo foram para a cozinha, onde estava Kakashi lendo um jornal e tomando o café da manhã.

"Huuum.. Ohayô Naruto, Sasuke." Ele tomou um gole de seu café logo suspirou.

"Ei Kakashi... A Sakura-chan ta meio febril..."

Kakashi abaixou o jornal que tampava toda a cara dele e olhou para Sasuke.

"Bem, já que é assim, Sasuke, você tem a culpa. Cuide dela bem hoje" Ele sorriu e voltou a ler seu jornal.

"..."

"Naniii?! De jeito nenhum! Não vou deixar esse teme com a Sakura-chan!"

"Ah é Sasuke, Naruto e eu vamos treinar hoje o dia inteiro e voltamos tipo de noite..."

"Mas sensei... Hoje ta chovendo..."

"Melhor ainda! De qualquer jeito, já que ninguém mais pode cuidar de Sakuraaa... Boa sorte!"

"Eu não quero nem saber. Ela vai piorar e não vou saber como atuar, não sirvo para ficar cuidando de humanos." Sasuke cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos impaciente.

"Não fale assim, a Sakura-chan parece ficar mais animada quando está com você Sasuke-kun."

"Ei... Que coisas você está falando mestre?! É obvio que a Sakura-chan gosta mais de ficar comigo." Naruto bateu no próprio peito, com ar de orgulhoso.

"Que seja." Sasuke saiu da cozinha para ir ao quarto de Kakashi, onde se encontrava Sakura dormindo.

Ele abriu a porta e viu que não havia mais ninguém na cama de Kakashi.

"Ei..." Ele olhou pros lados e não havia ninguém. "Cadê você?"

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Sakura saiu dali com os olhos semi-fechados, esfregando um olho. Ela olhou para Sasuke e sorriu.

"Ohayô, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke corou pelo sufixo que ela usou para chamar-lo.

"Se... sente melhor?"

"Muito melhor! Quer dizer... Ainda devo ter algo de febre e minha garganta está doendo." De fato, a voz dela estava saindo um pouco rouca. "Mas ontem eu estava bem pior!"

"Hum... Seu tio e Naruto vão sair hoje... E você não vai para a escola."

Ela abriu um mais pouco os olhos e se aproximou de seu Oni. "O quê? Mas por quê?"

"Que pergunta é essa? Você está doente."

"Demo! Você queria sair hoje né?! Não tem graça ficar aqui em casa."

Sasuke a olhou impressionado, maldição, ela lia os pensamentos dele ou algo assim? Ela o segurou pelas suas mãos e ele abriu mais os olhos.

"Sasuke-kun! Vamos pra escola hoje!"

"Mas..."

"Não tem problema! Eu sou forte! Já tive febres muito piores. É só esperar meu tio e Naruto-kun irem, ta?" Ela piscou um olho para Sasuke, lhe soltou as mãos e o virou de costas para ela. "Agora licença que tenho que fazer uma coisa." Ela o empurrou de leve e ele saiu do quarto, quando foi se virar,a porta já se havia fechado em sua cara. Decidiu se sentar ao lado da porta, encostado na parede, esperando-a. (kawaii n.n)

Ela saiu do quarto e os dois foram para a sala, Naruto e Kakashi estavam colocando alguns itens necessários em suas mochilas.

Naruto avistou os dois se aproximarem e empurrou Sasuke pro lado com o cotovelo, espatifando-o na parede.

"Sakura-chan!! Pensei que estava dormindo! Como se sente?"

"Naruto-kun! ·-· Eu to bem, hehe, tanta preocupação por uma febrezinha gente?"

"A gente volta rapidinho! Não se preocupa que quando eu voltar, eu cuido bem de você!"

"Hihi, arigatou!"

Sasuke esfregou a palma da mão no nariz vermelho pela batida na parede. Olhou para os dois falando com cara de poucos amigos e foi conversar com Kakashi.

"Oe, Kakashi. A Sakura disse para eu te perguntar... Você ouviu falar de um tal Itachi por um acaso?"

"Itachi... Me soa tão familiar..."

"Você também?! Ele passou por Konoha então..."

"O que tem ele?"

"Ele é um Oni... E meu irmão."

"Aaaah... O irmão mais novo em busca do irmão mais velho... Que bonitinho."

"...Cale-se ¬¬"

"De qualquer maneira, depois eu pesquiso melhor pra você."

"...Está bem."

---------------------------x

"Yoshi! Sasuke, deixo a Sakura com você."

"Temeee, se você encostar um dedo na Sakura-chan eu te mato..."

Sasuke olhou para Naruto zangado e Naruto devolveu o olhar mais zangado ainda, raios saíram de seus olhos e se chocaram violentamente entre os dois Onis. Alguns pássaros estavam passando naquele momento, ao passar pelos dois Onis, caíram no chão com os olhos em forma de espiral, é, o clima estava pesado.

"Am... Passem bem! n.n" Sakura tentou alegrar aquele clima.

"Vamos Naruto, vamos." Kakashi segurou Naruto pela gola da camisa como sempre fazia e o arrastou. Naruto mexia os braços e as pernas tentando se soltar.

"Kyaaa! Temeeee!"

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Sakura e Sasuke, que viam os dois amigos se afastando cada vez mais. Quando não se podia ver mais a silhueta deles, Sakura suspirou um pouco mais vermelha que antes, Sasuke reparou naquilo.

"Ei..."

Sakura começou a desabotoar o pijama, Sasuke corou imediatamente.

"O que está fazendo?!"

Ela abriu a blusa, mostrando o uniforme da escola por baixo. Sasuke caiu pra trás, deixando as pernas no ar.

"Que bom que tinha deixado o meu uniforme no quarto do tio ontem, hehe."

"Então esse era o seu plano... Mas não pense que vai ir pra escola nesse estado..."

"Eu tenho prova hoje! Não posso faltar..." Ela entrou na casa e tirou a calça do pijama, mostrando a saia escolar que tinha por baixo. Pegou a mochila que estava na mesa da sala, um guarda chuva rosa e saiu dali, abrindo o guarda chuva.

"Eu volto de tarde Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke a segurou pelo braço.

"Não. Seu tio me pediu para cuidar de você."

"Obrigada... Mas acho que você deveria aproveitar que eu vou estar na escola pra sair e ver a cidade! Eu vou estar bem..."

"..." Sasuke não gostava daquela idéia, mas sabia que ela iria insistir até ele ter que concordar... "Baka, eu vou pra escola com você."

"O quê? Por quê?!"

"Você é mesmo uma esquecida..." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Seu tio disse que tínhamos que ficar juntos. Queira você ou não."

"Bem...Nesse caso... Usa o uniforme do Naruto!"

"Nani? O dobe vai pra escola?"

"Bem... Ele nunca ia ou matava aula... Mas afinal de tudo, o Hokage disse que os Onis também tem direitos de ir pra escola."

"Tsc... Chatice..."

"Mas o Naruto já fez escola faz muito tempo, junto com meu tio..." Sakura parou para pensar: "Mas o Naruto tem a mesma aparência de quando ia pra escola."

"Nós Onis escolhemos a idade que aparentamos."

"Serio?! Sugoi! Então vocês podem não envelhecer?"

"Sim..."

"Queria ter esse poder...Ah! Já ia esquecendo!" Sakura tirou um pano azul da mochila e lhe entregou a Sasuke.

"...O que você quer que eu faça com isto?"

"Coloca na sua cabeça? Sabe... Pra esconder suas orelhas de neko..." Sakura se entristeceu ao lembrar do porquê de Naruto nunca ir pra escola. "Os Onis aqui... Não tem boa reputação..."

"... Sério?"

"...É."

"Hunf, e pensar que fazemos tanto esforço pra chegar neste mundo."

Aquelas palavras quebraram o coração de Sakura, ela nunca tinha pensado nisso... Os humanos realmente são ignorantes...

Sasuke olhou Sakura, quem olhava para o nada com tristeza, seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes que o normal, indicando que lágrimas queriam sair. Ela olhou para Sasuke e o abraçou de leve.

"Desculpa... Se quiser, eu fico em casa hoje." Ela o apertou mais forte e uma lágrima rolou de seu olho.

"..." Ele a separou gentilmente de seu corpo e encarou as esmeraldas da garota, que tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. "Os Onis somos fortes, não nos interessa se as pessoas não gostam da gente."

"... Mas..."

Sasuke olhou para o lado vermelho. "...Contanto que essa pessoa não seja seu mestre..." Ele falou bem baixinho aquilo e ficou mais vermelho. Sakura conseguiu escutar as palavras de seu Oni e sorriu corada.

"Eu nunca te odiaria... meu oni"

---------------------------x

"Haruno. Está muito atrasada." O sensei olhava para o relógio de pulso zangado.

"Gomen Asuma-sensei..."

Asuma reparou que ao lado de Sakura havia um conhecido garoto de olhos escarlate, o que não era muito comum.

"E quem é esse do seu lado?"

"Ah... Minna, este é meu primo Sasuke Haruno. Ele veio viver comigo e meu tio e estudará com a gente de agora em diante." Sakura apoiou a mão no ombro de Sasuke sorridente.

Sasuke agora usava o uniforme masculino de Naruto e tinha uma bandana na cabeça, escondendo suas orelhas chamativas. Todas as garotas coraram ao ver-lo e começaram a cochichar entre si. Sakura reparou naquilo e se sentiu um tanto incomoda.

"Bem, então Sasuke... Por favor sente-se ao lado de Sakura lá no fundo, a aula já começou faz bastante tempo." O professor lhes indicou os lugares a ambos com o dedo e eles foram se sentar. As garotas seguiam Sasuke com o olhar.

A aula terminou bem, mas Sasuke não entendia quase nada, justo era aula de História. Sakura lhe tentava explicar o que ela também entendia, o que não era muito... A aula terminou e outro professor entrou na classe.

"Ohayô minnaaaa!"

"Ohayô senseeeei!"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura cochichou em seu ouvido. "Essa é aula de artes, eu te empresto material se quiser."

"...Está bem." Ele sorriu, gostava de artes.

"Muito bem gente, peguem seus materiais no armário!" Todos foram pegar suas pastas.

Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke agora com uma pasta grande na mão, se sentou em seu lugar e abriu a pasta, tirando uma folha e entregando-lhe a seu oni, junto com um lápis e uma borracha. "Tó n.n"

"Obrigado."

"O tema de hoje é... Paisagens naturais!"

---------------------------x

"Uaaaaa!! Sasuke-kun você desenha muito bem!!"

Na folha de Sasuke, estava desenhado um lindo lago de água cristalina brilhante, ao redor do lago, havia árvores de troncos altos e finos, com folhas detalhadas e chamativas e uma linda lua cheia, refletida no lago. Estava tudo bem detalhado e feito em muito pouco tempo.

"Hum... Não ficou tão bom..."

"Ta brincando?! Eu apenas consegui fazer algumas casas! i.i"

"...Mas não consegui pegar a essência do paisagem original."

"Hã? Esse lugar existe?!"

Sasuke pensou no que disse e bateu a palma da mão na testa, tinha deixado escapar algo importante. "...Não, é um lugar que eu mesmo imaginei."

"Hihi, você tem muita imaginação!"

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Sasuke, que se sentia miserável.

O sinal do recreio tocou e todos foram se retirando. Quando Sakura e Sasuke estava saindo da classe, um mar de garotas estava na porta. As companheiras de Sakura se aproximaram de Sasuke, com as duas mãos juntas á altura do queixo e os olhinhos bem brilhantes. Sasuke as olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"O que..."

"UAAA ELE FALOU!"

"QUE VOZ SEXYY!!"

"QUER ALMOÇAR COMIGO?!"

"SENTA COMIGO AMANHÃ!!"

"NOSSA! NÃO SE PARECE COM O KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

As garotas foram se amontoando em Sasuke, até que havia um bolo de garotas e uma mão erguida no alto de tudo. Sakura segurou a mão e saiu correndo, chegou em um corredor vazio e parou de correr.

"Ufa... Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"O.O" Sakura se virou para olhar quem tinha trazido consigo e uma gota apareceu em sua cabeça quando notou que não era Sasuke-kun... E o pior de tudo, era um garoto! "Que diabos?!" Ela empurrou o garoto contra a parede e saiu correndo, chegou no fim do corredor, que virava para esquerda em uma esquina.

DUMP!

"Ai... Me desculpe..." Ela se levantou do tombo que tinha levado com a ajuda de uma mão, que a ajudou a levantar-se.

"Sakura-chan?"

Ela olhou para frente e viu um garoto de cabelos negros e curtos e o reconheceu no mesmo instante.

"Sai-kun?"

"...Você está bem?" Ele ainda segurava a mão de Sakura, quem ficou vermelha com o contato.

"Sim..." Ela olhou para o outro lado e tentou largar sua mão, porém, este a segurava firme.

"Sakura... Me perdoa... Vamos voltar..."

"Já disse que não, agora as coisas não são como antes."

Ela sentiu sua mão ser puxada e logo estava envolvida pelos braços de Sai.

"Eu não consigo te esquecer..."

---------------------------x

"Droga! O que essas garotas têm?!!"

Nosso querido Oni estava agora correndo de um rio de garotas que se empurravam entre si e começavam a gritar o nome de Sasuke loucamente.

"Argh!" Uma fumaça se apoderou do lugar e as garotas começaram a gritar. A fumaça se desvaneceu e todas repararam que Sasuke havia desaparecido.

"SASUKE-KUN?!! CADÊ VOCÊ?!" Todas começaram a correr para a mesma direção como uma manada de búfalos, quando se afastaram totalmente deixando o lugar vazio, uma mariposa negra com marcas vermelhas nas asas saiu de uma planta que havia no corredor.

"... Que irritante. Aqui neste mundo também?" A mariposa se esfumaçou e logo estava Sasuke limpando o suor da cara com a mão.

_"Sakura... Me perdoa... Vamos voltar..." _Em um dos corredores não "explorados" de Sasuke se escutavam vozes.

"Esse cheiro é da Sakura..." Ele se aproximou daquele beco e viu que um garoto abraçava Sakura.

"Eu não consigo te esquecer..." O garoto de cabelos pretos estava aproximando o rosto do de Sakura, que estava vermelha, muito vermelha.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, Sakura namorava...? Hunf, ela nem tinha contado pra ele... Ele olhou para o outro lado e foi se retirar, tinha uma expressão emburrada na cara.

"Aaah! Não Sai! Me solta!!"

Sasuke se virou rapidamente e notou que Sakura na verdade estava tentando desviar o rosto do pivete e se livrar dos braços deste. Sem pensar duas vezes, o oni atingiu o rosto de Sai com um merecido soco.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura olhava a cena incrédula, Sasuke a estava defendendo?

Sai caiu no chão, passou a mão na bochecha agora roxa e se levantou rapidamente, encarando Sasuke com raiva.

"Eu acho que você não se tocou que ela não quer nada com você." Sasuke olhava Sai com desprezo, o que deixou Sai mais zangado.

"Não enche! A Sakura-chan vai ser minha novamente e você não tem porque se meter."

"Sai! Chega! Vai embora..." Sakura se colocou na frente Sasuke, que tinha uma veia na testa e queria meter outro punho na cara de Sai.

"Sakura-chan, eu não vou desistir de você..." Ele se virou com uma expressão triste no rosto e foi andando, deixando Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos. Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar.

"Er... Obrigada..." Agradeceu Sakura vermelhinha olhando pro chão.

"Quem é esse?"

"..."

"...Se você não quer me contar, tanto faz." Ele olhou para outro lado.

"Ele é Sai... Meu ex-namorado. Mas ele me traiu com minha melhor amiga, Ino..."

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E quer voltar com você?"

"Parece que ele está muito arrependido do que fez e quer voltar comigo."

"Hunf, ele não te merece."

Sakura se ruborizou e sorriu. "O que você disse?"

Sasuke corou, queria se meter em um buraco naquele mesmo instante. "...Nada!"

"Vamos Sasuke-kun, eu sei que você disse algo! n.n" Ela puxou ele de leve pela manga.

"Não enche ¬¬" Sasuke mudou de assunto rapidemente. "Ei... Isso aqui aperta..." Ele apontou pra a bandana na sua cabeça.

"Hum... Não tem ninguém olhando, deixa eu tirar." Ela levou as mão para o nó da bandana de Sasuke, que estava na sua nuca, obrigando-a a abraçar o pescoço de Sasuke, quem ficou vermelho.

No mesmo segundo em que ela terminou de tirar a bandana, o garotinho no qual Sakura havia levado consigo acidentalmente apareceu, olhando bem para as orelhinhas de Sasuke, que estava mexendo-as como sempre fazia. Os três se entreolharam.

"..."

"...Er..."

"A SAKURA TEM UM ONI!!! O SASUKE É UM ONIIIII!!! HMFPBH!!" Sakura tampou-lhe a boca... Em vão.

De repente, o chão começou a tremer.

"...Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento..." Sasuke abaixou as orelhas temerosamente.

Na esquina, uma manada de garotas, garotos e professores apareceu correndo, alguns se espatifaram na parede, outros escorregaram e outros conseguiram virar a esquina perfeitamente.

"O QUE????!!!!! SERIO??????!!!!"

"CARA SAKURA!!! VOCÊ É DEMAIS!!!"

"UM ONI???? QUE DIFICIL!!!"

"PARABÉNS SAKURA!!!"

"O.o"

As garotas olharam bem para as orelhas de Sasuke e começaram a chorar descontroladamente.

"NÃÃÃO!!! O SASUKE NÃO PODE SER UM ONII!!!!"

"...Vocês dão vergonha..." Sakura olhou para aquele grupo de garotas com desprezo e pegou Sasuke pelo braço, saiu correndo levando o Oni ainda confuso.

O dia finalmente acabou e Sakura e Sasuke estavam acabados de tanto correr pelos corredores da escola. Estavam voltando para casa, tinha parado de chover e o sol tinha saído, estavam passando por uma rua cheia de arvores de cerejeira, o vento fazia com que as pétalas voassem pelo ar, aquele cheiro acalmava Sasuke, ele olhou para Sakura, quem observava as flores com um sorriso que o fez corar. Ela olhou para Sasuke e ele imediatamente olhou para outro lado.

"Sasuke-kun... Acho que não foi boa idéia ter te trazido pra escola... Gomen."

"Não seja idiota, você tem que ir pra escola... Se você quer que eu fique em casa, torne-se forte o suficiente que eu possa fazer-lo. Ademais, nem todo mundo tem força de vontade de ir pra escola quando está febril."

Ela sorriu para seu Oni e o abraçou pelo braço, Sasuke corou.

"Hai!"

"Hm... Como foi sua prova? Eu não entendi nada..."

"Hihi..." Os olhos dela brilhavam. "Foi muito bem! Era uma matéria que eu estudei muito!"

Eles continuaram conversando sobre as estranhas aventuras que tiveram que passar na escola.

---------------------------x

"Temeee! Por que tem seu cheiro no meu uniforme??!! Infestou todo meu armário! Argh! Aposto que ta cheio de pulgas de neko!!" Naruto tinha um bolo de roupas nas mãos e tacou tudo de uma vez no lava-roupas.

"Usurutonkashi... Acho que você se está confundindo com seu próprio cheiro, é tão burro que é até capaz."

Os dois Onis começaram a brigar como sempre, Sakura apenas suspirou diante das ações infantis dos dois e foi preparar o jantar. Kakashi lia seu livro, de repente, um pressentimento passou por ele.

"Itachi... Esse não é...?"

---------------------------x

**Chan chan chan! (olhos brilhando)**** Bem, o que acharam?! n.n Huhu... no proximo vai ter a aparição de um personagem especial... Itachi-sama!!! (caem confetes do céu)**

**Itachi: Hehe... Me elogia mais, vai... (leva a mão pro queixo)**

**Sasuke: u.ú Aniki...**

**Ah! Com relação aos casais, hihi, vão aparecer mais adiante, mas por enquanto vai ser:**

**SakuSasu (obviamente)**

**NaruHina**

**NejiTen**

**KakaKure**

**Bem, é minha primeira fic xD sou horrível para colocar outros casais, mas vou me esforçar n.n d Se alguém tem mais idéias de casais, me avisem o.oV**

**...He-hentai? (vermelha) Eu não sei fazer esse tipo de coisa x.x# Mas se o povo quiser, eu posso fazer corte xD**

**Sasuke: Ei... ¬¬#**

**(puxa bochecha de Sasuke) Não reclama! n.n**

**Agradecimentos a:**

**UchihaNeko**

**Lovenly**

**KimiBlack**

**HarunoShaoly**

**Carol aka-neko**

**6Juh-chan9**

**Dani-sama**

**N1Cky-chan**

**UchihaSora**

**Kimi-Hima**

**Eu amo vocês! i.i**

**Reviews onegai:D Até a próxima! ****♥**


	4. O reencontro, entra Itachi sama!

**Yo minnaa!! Capitulo 4 já está pronto! Um novo personagem se agrega a nossa historia! n.n Espero que vocês gostem! Naruto não me pertence! T.T Mas me conformo com minha querida fic i.i (abraça o computador)**

**Sasuke: Você não tem vida...**

**N-não é verdade! **

**Ugh... Boa leitura! u.ù**

---------------------------x

Capítulo 4: O reencontro: entra Itachi-sama!

"Itachi...Esse não é...?"

Kakashi ficou um tempo pensando e logo olhou para Sasuke, quem estava socando Naruto por ter colocado muito sabonete no lavaroupa. A cozinha tinha se infestado de espuma e Sakura estava com uma enorme veia na testa tentando parar a máquina. Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Kakashi.

"...Ele já vai descobrir sozinho, huhuhu..." Ele voltou a ler o Icha Icha com um sorriso ansioso no rosto.

"KAKASHI VEM AJUDAR!!" Sakura tentava parar a máquina que parecia que ia explodir.

"Yare, yare..."

A espuma agora estava entrando na sala.

"U...Usuratonkashi!!! Essa coisa está maldita!"

"Deixa de falar estupidez temeee!!""

"Calem a boca e me ajudem aqui!"

---------------------------x

O fim de semana finalmente chegou, pássaros cantavam suas melodias, anunciando que o sol estava por aparecer, logo, amanhecera com lindos raios de sol batendo na vila de Konoha e--

"Temeee! Leva o lixo pra fora!"

"Por que eu? Se eu tiver que levar o lixo fora, te levo junto, dobe..."

"O que disse?! Baka neko!"

"u.ú vou quebrar sua cara..."

"Sasuke-kun, vai lá, o Naruto já levou lixo fora anteontem, lembra?" Sakura estava terminando de colocar tudo necessário na mesa para poderem tomar o café da manhã.

"Hunf ¬¬" Ele pegou o saquinho de lixo. "Urgh..." O olfato aguçado de Sasuke só piorava aquele bando de restos de comida envolvido por moscas zumbindo. (eca xD)

Ele saiu da casa e viu o lixeiro parado ao lado da caixa de correspondências. Meteu o saco dentro e aproveitou para tirar algumas cartas que estavam na caixa. (uia, quero um oni pra mim)

Click! –A porta da casa vizinha se abriu.

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez Sasuke virar-se para encarar quem saia da casa... Deixou todas as cartas que tinha na mão caírem no chão.

Um sorriso... um par de arrugas... uma aura maligna e... um rabo mexendo-se de um lado para o outro.

"Ah... Que lindo amanhecer hoje n.n...♪"

Bem na frente de Sasuke, estava uma figura familiar... Familiar demais para Sasuke.

"...A...ni...ki..."

O oni estava sorrindo com os olhos fechados, o que o fez não ver Sasuke bem na sua frente com as orelhas baixas e a boca aberta. Deixou uma bolsa no lixeiro e voltou a adentrar-se na casa.

"n.n ♪"

Blam! –A porta vizinha se fechou.

"..."

Um enorme silêncio se apoderou da rua vazia, Sasuke tinha os olhos bem arregalados e a sua boca... Teria caído se pudesse.

"..."

"Aho! Aho!" Um corvo passou sobre o oni.

---------------------------x

"Ah..." Kakashi suspirou enquanto terminava de dar um longo gole na sua taça de café.

"Por que o Sasuke-kun ta demorando tanto?" Sakura olhava para o prato servido de Sasuke, que estava ainda inteiro.

"Bah, deve ter se perdido no caminho!" Naruto já ia roubar o prato de Sasuke, mas Sakura bateu na mão dele com a espátula.

"Será que ele se encontrou com...?"

"Falou algo Kakashi?" Sakura olhou para seu tio piscando.

BLAM!!! –A porta se abriu e fechou violentamente.

"Vocês!!!" Sasuke apareceu com uma gota na cabeça e uma expressão um tanto zangada. Apontou para os três que estavam sentados na mesa, paralisados pelo susto da porta, e que o olhavam com os olhos arregalados. A panqueca da boca de Naruto caiu, mas ele tampouco se mexeu.

"..."

"Por que nunca me avisaram que meu irmão é na verdade meu vizinho?!?! O.ó"

"Ir...Irmão?!" Naruto saltou da cadeira. "Você é irmão daquele maluco?!"

"Do que você ta falando?!"

"Ah... Isso, nossa! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente!!! n.n" Kakashi levantou o dedo indicador sorridente. "Tudo começou na semana passada... Antes da Sakura te invocar, Sasuke."

--Flashback— (infelizmente para Naruto /o/)

Kakashi e Naruto saíram para fazer compras, estavam no mercadinho de Konoha.

"Hmmmm... Ta faltando algo muito importante." Naruto coçou a nuca da cabeça, olhando para as bolsas com comida que levavam para a caixa.

"Hum? Mesmo?" Kakashi levou um dedo nos lábios, revisando as bolsas.

_Pi-pi! Atenção clientes, atenção clientes. Promoção no corredor A2, promoção no corredor A2. Pacotes de ramen a 20 porcento de desconto! _

A orelha de Naruto aumentou de tamanho ao escutar aquilo e seus olhos começaram a brilhar intensamente.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Rameeeeeeeeeen! Que baka!!! Já ia esquecendooooooooo!!!" Em questão de segundos, Naruto havia desaparecido, deixando um rastro de poeira no chão.

Já no corredor A2, havia um balcãozinho de cartão com uma placa encima dizendo: Ramen 20 porcento desconto. Uma luz divina iluminava-o.

"Kaahaha!" Ele parou no balcão e virou pedra rachada. Apenas havia um pacote sobrando com 4 potes de ramen dentro. "Naaaaa?! Já levaram tudo?! Kusoo!... Bem, pelo menos isso aqui dá pra um dia n.ñ" Ele aproximou a mão no pacote em câmera lenta... Até que reparou que agarrou o pacote ao mesmo tempo que outra mão. Ele suspirou e olhou para cima, zangado.

"E-ei!!" O estranho tinha uma aura maligna em torno de seu corpo... Era muito poderosa!! Naruto deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "O... Outro oni?"

O estranho, quem tinha um casaco extremamente grande e longo, aparentou ficar corado com o sorriso de Naruto.

"Pode ficar... n.n" Naruto deu um dos seus melhores e mais meigos sorrisos que pode. Erro fatal.

"#O.o# Não... Fique você..." Lhe entregou o pacote ao oni.

"Jura?! Valeu! Mas... Você é um oni?!¨ O estranho olhou para os dois lados e logo assentiu. "Demais, não sou o único agora...Huhu. Meu nome é Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!" Ele lhe segurou as duas mãos.

"Eh? "

"Agora, eu finalmente entendi! Vim a este mundo para me encontrar com você!"

"Er... Acha mesmo?"

"Claro! Nada pode nos deter!" Ele abraçou Naruto.

"E-ei! Que diabos?!" Naruto se soltou dele rapidamente saiu correndo ao encontro de Kakashi, olhou para trás e viu que o estranho o seguia.

"Droga! Justo tinha que ser um maluco ai da vida?!"

"Naruto! n.n Ué, cadê o ramen?"

"Esquece o ramen!" Naruto gritou ainda correndo direção de seu mestre.

"O.O Quem é você?!" Kakashi se surpreendeu pela frase do loiro.

Naruto pegou o braço de seu mestre e saiu correndo! Chegaram na porta de sua casa no mesmo instante.

"Puf! Puf! Puf!"

"O que deu em você?"

"Nossa! Vejam só!"

"O.O" Naruto se virou e viu que aquele oni estava no telhado da casa vizinha.

"Quem diria que seriamos vizinhos?! É o destino Naruto-kun!"

"Não me chame com tanta intimidade! Quem diabos é você?!"

"...Não vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar de mim?" Ele mexeu em seus cabelos castanhos e os jogou para trás, convencido. "Eu sou Itachi! O mais temido oni!" Ele desceu do telhado e em segundos estava a centímetros do rosto de Naruto.

"Eeek!" Naruto caiu para trás.

"E eu vou te fazer meu... Naruto-kun! n.n" Ele piscou e entrou na casa.

"Ora, ora, não sabia que você tinha essa preferência Naruto!"

"CALA A BOCA KAKASHI!"

--Fim do flashback--

-Gota geral-

"Isso explica a sua estupidez!!" Naruto se recompôs do choque das lembranças e apontou para Sasuke com raiva. "Depois aquele cara ficava entrando no meu quarto o tempo todo enquanto dormia, tomava banho, jogava videogame... É um pesadelo!!"

"Ah... Você me comentou dele muitas vezes Naruto-kun... Por isso eu achei familiar quando Sasuke-kun comentou..."

"..." Sasuke estava incrédulo, se bem que ele sempre achou seu irmão um pouco... Fora do comum. "Eu preciso falar com aquele baka!" Sasuke foi abrir a porta novamente.

PAF!

Só que a porta bateu na cara dele antes, se abrindo violentamente.

"Naruto-kun! Ohayô!!!" Apareceu nada mais nada menos que Itachi. "Vim te visitar pessoalmente hoje!"

"Kyaaah!!" Naruto saiu correndo para o quarto de Sakura e trancou-se.

"Droga, não me faça usar outros métodos..." Ele foi correr para o quarto, mas uma mão agarrou seu pé e ele caiu de cara no chão. "Que diabos?!"

"Huhu..." Sasuke apareceu detrás da porta e tinha o nariz sagrando com uma cara assassina no rosto, se arrastando no chão para chegar mais perto. "Você prometeu... Lembra? Aniki..."

Itachi olhou com medo para o rosto de Sasuke, que estava ótimo para filme de terror. Logo sorriu.

"Sasuke nii-chan!!" Ele abraçou o irmão.

"Qualé Itachi! Não! Não! Me solta!"

"Nãao!! n.n"

Kakashi e Sakura olhavam toda a cena sem acreditar em nada do que viam... Eles... não... pareciam irmãos. Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de ambos.

Itachi parou de amassar o irmão, mas ainda o tinha nos braços.

"Você foi invocado? Haha! Finalmente! Por quem? A garotinha rosa? Ah... Ela não parece forte... Quer dizer, veja, ela tem o cabelo rosa!"

Uma veia apareceu na testa de Sakura, quem queria agora espancar o irmão de seu oni com uma frigideira.

"O que isso tem a ver?!" Sasuke tentava se soltar dos braços de Itachi. "O que você ta fazendo morando aqui?!"

"Minha mestra foi quem decidiu, ela ta com um discípulo agora e quer que ele estude nesta escola ninja. Coincidência né? n.n Agora somos vizinhoos!"

Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram em forma de espirais, muita coisa assim de repente?!

"Sasuke nii-chan, eu quero te treinar!" Ele soltou seu irmão e se levantou rapidamente, apoiando suas mãos na cintura, decidido.

"Treinar? Assim do nada?"

"Sim! Agora você tem quem proteger né?" Ele olhou para Sakura, ela e Sasuke ficaram vermelhos. "Ademais... Assim eu posso ficar mais tempo perto do Naruto-chan!" Ele sorriu, se escutaram gritos desde o quarto de Sakura.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda u.ú" Sasuke cruzou os braços. "Eu quero ficar forte sozinho! Andei treinando lá em nosso mundo depois que você foi embora!"

"Treinou muito? Hm..." Itachi sorriu e colocou as mãos nas costas, tirando um objeto. "Vamos ver o quanto você evoluiu desde que eu me fui."

Sakura olhou preocupada... O que era aquilo? Será que ele ia machucar seu oni? Kakashi olhava mais que tudo curioso, já tinha ouvido escutar sobre Itachi, ele era forte. Naruto destrancou a porta e a abriu de fininho, curioso. Sasuke apenas observava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você é mesmo confiante nii-chan? Essa sua expressão tão indiferente..." Ele finalmente tirou o objeto escondido, mostrando-lhe para Sasuke. Era um...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...N-não! Aniki!"

Era um brinquedo para gatos? Um sininho em forma de bolinha amarrado a uma fita em um palito. Todos caíram no chão com as pernas pro ar... exceto Sasuke que olhava para o objeto com as orelhas baixas e uma expressão temerosa?

Itachi começou a balançar o objeto, fazendo um barulho de sino. Sasuke arregalou bem os olhos, as pupilas cresceram intensamente e suas orelhas começaram a se mexer rapidamente. O irmão maior o mexeu para a esquerda. Sasuke seguiu o objeto com o olhar para a direita (Itachi tava de frente para Sasuke, é ao contrario as direções). Ele não conseguiu se conter e começou a dar pequenos golpezinhos no brinquedo. Itachi riu.

"♥"

Tring! Tring!

Eles ficaram nessa brincadeira por um tempo. Uma gota apareceu na cabeça dos três que observavam tudo.

"N-não! Eu tenho que...!" Sasuke fechou os olhos fortemente, porém o barulho de sino o estava deixando louco.

"Sasuke... Eu sinto tanto pelos seus instintos de neko, nenhum oni merece..." Ele suspirou e guardou o brinquedo. "No entanto, você ainda tem que superar isso." Ele sorriu.

"Kuso!!" Sasuke avançou no irmão com o punho fechado, muito corado. Droga, a Sakura e o dobe estavam vendo tudo! Seu irmão desviou facilmente o soco. "Eu... Eu te desafio!" Sasuke apontou para Itachi com raiva.

"Desafio? Ora... Interessante."

---------------------------x

Os cinco agora estavam no jardim dos fundos da casa.

"Naruto-kun! Essa vai pra você!!" Ele gritou para Naruto, quem estava em cima do telhado vendo tudo.

"Nãão!" Naruto levou as mãos para a cabeça com os olhos em espirais.

"Sasuke-kun... Cuidado..." Sakura pediu temerosa, ela não sabia o quão forte era Itachi.

Sasuke olhou para seu irmão, quem acenava para Naruto no telhado. "Eu não acho que vou ganhar dele... Mas eu quero tentar, vou mostrar para ele o quanto treinei!"

"Hai! Você consegue!" Sasuke sorriu com aquilo.

"Muito bem... O desafio---Itachi! Pare de dar em cima de Naruto..." Kakashi suspirou com uma gota.

"Argh... Ok."

"O desafio tem que ser balançado... Nada de matanças nem de-"

Antes que ele termine, os dois já estavam no centro do jardim, cada um com uma posição de luta. Sasuke usava chutes, porém Itachi desviava todos.

"Nossa! Sasuke-kun é rápido!" Sakura acompanhava os movimentos de Sasuke.

"Hunf, nem é tão grande coisa ¬¬" Naruto ficou com ciúmes do comentário da "garota rosa".

"Heh! Nii-chan! É tudo o que você sabe fazer?!"

"Cale-se! Nem comecei!"

Ele começou agora usar os punhos também. Eles pulavam, chutavam no ar, socavam entre meio dos chutes e cabeçadas e depois Sasuke tentava usar seus dentes afiados.

"Nossa, Sasuke está decidido!" Kakashi sorriu ao ver que mesmo que Sasuke não conseguia bater em Itachi, continuava tentando.

"Isso ta ficando chato..." Itachi deu um chute no rosto de Sasuke e o fez rastejar longe.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Considere-se com sorte nii-chan! Estou lutando desarmado." Ele mostrou as mãos vazias para Sasuke. Aquilo o tinha deixado com raiva.

"Sempre convencido! Seu idiota!" Sasuke pegou uma garrafa pequena que tinha escondida na roupa e a jogou para cima. Fez uns movimentos estranhos com as mãos e logo saltou, segurando a garrafa ainda no ar com as mãos ainda em posição estranha. Tirou a tampa com a boca e a cuspiu. Caiu no chão e tomou o que tinha na garrafa.

"Não é hora pra beber, retardado!" Gritou Naruto desde o telhado perdendo a paciência de todo aquele show só para beber um líquido. Sasuke fuzilou Naruto com o olhar e logo voltou a concentrar-se na luta.

Avançou em Itachi novamente.

"Ainda com isso?" Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas continuou atacando Itachi. Aproveitou que este havia se protegido com a duas mãos e gritou.

"Katon!!!"

De sua boca saiu um traço de fogo em forma de raio, que foi atacar Itachi diretamente.

"Huh! Muito bem nii-chan!" Mas Itachi logo desapareceu e apareceu por trás de Sasuke. "Mas não o suficiente para me tocar."

"Heh..."

O raio de fogo subiu e logo foi em direção de Itachi, seguindo-o.

"O que?!"

"Se descuidou demais! Irmão!"

O fogo quase atacou Itachi, mas este desviou rapidamente, ainda assim, sua sandália foi atingida.

"Passou perto!" Ele disse limpando o suor do rosto.

"Ainda não acabou!" O fogo agora estava seguindo o irmão que corria.

"Que droga! Isso aqui é cansativo sabia?!" Ele jogou uma bola no chão, que explodiu. Fumaça se apoderou de todo o jardim, não dava para ver nada.

Sasuke procurava o irmão desesperadamente pelos lados. Olhou para cima e viu que lá estava ele, no ar, e caindo em sua direção.

"Hihi... Tolo!"

Itachi caiu ao lado de Sasuke, foi tão rápido que este ainda estava olhando para cima. Logo se afastou rapidamente. Sasuke abriu mais os orbes quando viu que seu próprio fogo estava por atingir-lo, devido que Itachi caiu ao lado de Sasuke.

BOOM!!!

"Te-teme!" Naruto escutou a explosão, mas não conseguia ver nada.

"S-Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura gritou preocupada ao escutar a explosão. "Droga... Por que os homens levam tudo tão a sério?!"

"Argh... Cof..!" Sasuke estava no chão com a mão na barriga machucada. A fumaça se desvaneceu um pouco mais e ele pôde ver que seu irmão estava parado na sua frente.

"Você realmente quis me matar huh? n.n" Ele se agachou e ficou na mesma altura que Sasuke. "Hum... Isso não é todo seu poder. Você é mais forte."

"...Cala a boca!" Sasuke tentou se levantar, mas seu ferimento não deixou.

"Essa técnica é muito perigosa, não a faça de novo, qualquer um pensaria como eu, tolo!"

"Agh...!"

Itachi olhou para seu irmão com uma sobrancelha levantada. Logo sorriu

"Não quer me mostrar do que é feito?" Ele se levantou. "Então o que me diz quando..." Ele começou a andar em direção onde estava Sakura, que procurava Sasuke no meio da fumaça.

Sasuke abriu mais seus orbes. "Ei...Pare..."

Ele deu mais alguns passos, ignorando o pedido de Sasuke.

"Pare!" Sasuke olhou para seu irmão, que continuava andando.

Itachi continuou andando e de repente... parou.

"Heh..."

Seu irmão estava a centímetros de seu corpo, seus dentes estavam maiores e seus olhos bem arregalados. Tinha uma expressão de total ódio no rosto.

"Eu disse... Pra você parar..."

"O que foi? Quer proteger a garotinha?"

"Eu sou seu oni. Não penso deixar-la em suas mãos... Maldito." Sasuke deu um soco em Itachi, que voou e bateu em uma árvore.

"Muito bem! O duelo acaba aqui!" Kakashi apareceu no meio dos dois, a fumaça se desvaneceu por completo.

"..." Sasuke olhou para trás e viu Sakura quase chorando, ainda não entendo o que estava acontecendo. Suspirou aliviado.

"Nii-chan!" Itachi apareceu ao lado de Naruto no telhado. Sasuke olhou para ele ainda meio zangado.

"Aaaah!!" Naruto quase cai do telhado.

"Esse golpe doeu um pouco! Você é um bom oni!" Ele sorriu. "Continue com essa vontade de proteger! Eu apenas estava brincando, não pensava fazer nada com a Sakura!♥"

"..." Uma veia apareceu na testa de Sasuke. "Idiota ¬¬"

"Eu vou te treinar, queira você ou não." Ele lhe jogou algo, Sasuke o pegou, era muito pesado!

Olhou para suas mãos, uma katana. Na verdade, era a katana preferida de Itachi porque sempre a levava consigo.

"Irmão... Isso aqui... É muito importante para você, foi passada de gerações na nossa família, apenas pode portar-la o mais forte. Você me está dando?"

"Do que você tá falando? xD Eu tenho um armário cheio dessas, uma a menos não vai fazer mal, essa daí que você diz está guardada, baka, nem reconhece nossa espada?" Sasuke caiu no chão... u.u

"Você nunca vai mudar..." Ele suspirou. "Eu aceito treinar com você ¬¬"

"Vivaaaaaa!" Itachi abraçou Naruto e logo desceu do telhado, com Naruto no seu colo, fazendo carinho nele com seu rabo de neko.

"Bakaaa!! Me solta!"

"...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke com a cabeça baixa, sem mostrar seu rosto.

"O... O que foi?" Ele ficou vermelho pela maneira tímida que ela se aproximava.

"Quem diabos vai limpar tudo isso aqui?!?!" Ela gritou apontando para o jardim, que agora estava destroçado e cheio de faíscas.

"Ora sua!! Não pense que vou fazer isso."

"No fundo ela está feliz porque você está bem n.n" Cochichou Kakashi no ouvido de Sasuke, que ficou um pouco vermelho pelo comentário.

"Eu!!! Me escolhe! Eu limpo junto com o Naruto-kun!" Itachi levantou a mão contente. "Assim poderemos estar juntos sozinhos..." Ele pôs um dedo sobre os lábios de Naruto, piscando um olho.

"Não me mete nisso!!" Naruto meteu um punho em Itachi.

"Sasuke, você limpa tudo com Itachi depois." Kakashi decidiu e os dois irmãos suspiraram.

"Bem! Isso serve como treinamento! Sasuke, eu quero que você ajeite o pasto em menos de meia hora... Não me desaponte, eu comecei pegando leve viu?" Sasuke mexeu suas orelhas, chateado, aquilo não era pegar leve!

"Cale-se! Você também vai arrumar isso aqui!"

"Um verdadeiro mestre não pode sujar as mãos com coisas inúteis." Itachi deu um sorriso que terminava com um brilho.

-Gota geral-

A noite chegou rapidamente, a casa vizinha de nossos protagonistas estranhava a desaparição de um dos moradores.

"Cadê o Itachi? Ele disse que ia vir pro jantar mas nem voltou. Já são as 00:00..." Se perguntou uma mulher de cabelos castanho acinzentados e olhos vermelhos olhando para o relógio.

"Ele me disse que hoje não ia dormir aqui." Um garoto de olhos brancos e cristalinos e cabelos longos e castanhos estava sentado no sofá, vendo televisão.

"M-mas... Por que será...?" Uma garotinha usando um grande gorro na cabeça perguntou timidamente, levando a mão à altura do queixo.

"Como vou saber?"

"Ai... Esse Itachi..." a mulher suspirou e logo se sentou também no sofá. "Ne, Neji-kun! Amanhã você começa suas classes!"

"...Saco, não gosto de ficar treinando junto de tanta gente." O garoto resmungou mudando os canais rapidamente.

"K-Kurenai-sensei... E-eu tamb-bém vou?"

A mulher sorriu para a garotinha. "Vai! Não se preocupe, eles vão gostar de você, Hinata-chan."

Ela sorriu tímida e bem corada. "M-mesmo?"

"Pode acreditar!" Kurenai colocou uma mão na cabeça de Hinata sorrindo. "Só tome cuidado com a cegueira..." Ela apontou para os olhos de Hinata, que eram brancos também, mas eram até mais brancos que os do garoto.

Neji se levantou e tacou o controle no sofá, impaciente.

"Vou dormir... Hinata! Você também tem que dormir, amanhã acordamos cedo."

"S-sim mestre!" Ela se levantou e começou a dar passos bem curtos, com cuidado para não levar nada consigo.

"Itachi... Onde você se meteu?"

---------------------------x

"Rrrr… hehe… ramen…" Naruto dormia "jogado" em sua cama com um rio de baba em sua boca.

Ele começou a sentir algo que fazia cócegas em sua perna e virou-se para o lado, abraçando sua almofada... Logo percebeu que não era sua almofada e abriu os olhos.

"..."

"Zzz..."

"W...Waaaaaaa!!! ITACHI!! SAI DAQUII!!!" Se escutou em todo o pequeno bairro os gritos de Naruto (gota).

---------------------------x

**Para os fãs de Itachi-sama, perdão, não pude resistir! xD Era muita tentação... Ah! aquilo do Katon foi tipo uma tecnica que não era jutsu, os onis não usam jutsu, então aproveitei e modifiquei xD E sim, Neji, Kurenai e Hinata também acabaram aparecendo! Mas no próximo cap eles aparecem mais! Hinata... achei legal a idéia dela ser cega, um tanto triste, mas legal. Mas não se preocupem, um certo Uzumaki a ajudará! **

**Naruto: O que quer dizer com isso? E quem é Hinata?**

**Você verá... Oh! Aproveitando que Itachi-sama apareceu, hoje será especial, ele nos responderá as reviews! n.n (entra Itachi sorrindo)**

**-----**

**Itachi: Yooo! Bem vindas (os) á seção "Cartinhas de Itachi"! Comecemos com esta aqui... (pega uma das reviews em forma de carta) ****UchihaSora****? Huhu... Nii-chan, você quer brincar no escuro com a Sakura?**

**Sasuke: (tira a carta da mão de Itachi, muito vermelho) Ca-cale-se! Eu nunca disse nada disso!**

**Itachi: Ta ta, agora vai, esta me atrapalhando. Ah sim,! Antes de você ir, quantos anos a Sakura tem?**

**Sasuke: Seilá...**

**Sakura: 16 seus ignorantes ¬¬ **

**Itachi: Bem, acho que isso responde á pergunta! n.n Obrigado pela review!**

**-----**

**Itachi: ****Shinsaphira****... Hehe, viu irmão? Outro ponto para perversões!**

**Sasuke vermelho no fundo rodeado por seguranças, querendo matar o irmão.**

**Itachi: Arigatou pela review! Continue postando mais!**

**-----**

**Itachi: ****n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n**** não se preocupe! Está tudo bem, eu admiro as pessoas que se esforçam para conseguir bons resultados (faz cara de experto no assunto) E meu deus! A autora está emocionada! Estão recomendando nossa historia?**

**Anna: Kyaaaa n.n!! **

**Itachi: Obrigado pela review!**

**-----**

**Itachi: ****Haruno Shaoly**** hehe... Agora que apareci eu, vai ficar mais perfeita ainda.**

**Naruto: Convencido ¬¬**

**Itachi: Naru-kun!! Você apareceu! n.n**

**Naruto: Argh! O.o (foge)**

**Itachi: ...¬¬ Obrigado pela review:D**

**-----**

**Itachi: ****Carol aka-neko!**** Sasuke, escutou? Pega leve.**

**Sasuke: CHEGA DE FALAR SOBRE ISSO!**

**Itachi: Oh... Ficou vermelho n.n Escutem.. se tem alguém menor é só avisar xD ou se alguém ter vergonha e...**

**Anna: Espera um pouco Itachi-sama! Minna, se não quiserem está tudo bem xD Eu faço a historia pra vcs! n.nV**

**Itachi: O que importa? Estou esperando que meu irmão tenha uma namorada há décadas!**

**Sasuke: ¬¬# Cala a boca.**

**Itachi: Neeee... sobre a Hinata-chan! ****Sim, você já verá… Hehe…**

**Hinata: E-eu... Itachi-sama! (gritando pro lado contrário de Itachi)**

**Itachi: Hehe, obrigado pela review! n.n**

**-----**

**Itachi: ****Paulex****, uau, nossa fic está sendo recomendada entre os jovens! Logo será entre o mundo! (olhos brilhantes)**

**Anna: Nossa, (vermelha) eu nem sei o q dizer xD mande beijos pra sua amiga!**** E obrigada!**

**Itachi: Obrigado pela review :D**

**-----**

**Itachi: ****Sary-chann****! Não é meigo? (puxando as orelhinhas de Sasuke)**

**Anna: Ai! Depois eu! Depois eu!**

**Sakura: Nha... quero também i.i**

**Naruto: Eu quero apertar... forte... hehe... (sorriso maligno)**

**Kakashi: Hum... interessante... (cutucando orelhas)**

**Sasuke: Aaaah!!! Saiam de cima de mim! Por que estão fazendo fila?!**

**Itachi: Hoho... **

**Sasuke: u.ú**

**Itachi: Hehe... gostei de vc, uma fã! Poste mais n.n v**

**-----**

**Itachi: A próxima ééé... ****6Juh-chan9****! Não prefere ItaxNaru não?**

**Anna e Naruto: Itachi!!**

**Itachi: Err... Bem, eu não quero dar spoilers, mas... A Tenten e o Neji dfghet!!!!**

**Anna: (tampando a boca do Itachi)**

**Itachi: Dfghte dfa! (Obrigado pela review!!)**

**-----**

**Itachi: ****Uchiha Neko!**** Nossa, qnts nekos e nekos... Já é suficiente com meu irmãozinho u.u Cara! Você me deu uma idéia!! Leilão!! Quem dá mais pelo Sasuke-nii-chan?!!**

**Sasuke: (com coleira) Itachi!!! **

**Itachi: Hohohoho... **

**Anna: Per-perfeita? (babando) Obrigadaaa xD E olha quem fala, eu gosto mto da sua Medieval n.nV Eh tão lgl :D**

**Itachi: Ei! Sou eu quem responde as reviews u.u... Obrigadooo! E olha quem fala, eu gosto mto da sua Medieval n.nV Eh tão lgl :D**

**Anna: ¬¬**

**Itachi: Continue postando e a gnt continua escrevendo :P**

**-----**

**Itachi: ****sakusasuke****! Nossa! Que nome loco! Itanaru xD Sugoi... Hum...**

**Kakashi: Sabe, vc não faz mto bem o trabalho de responder as reviews...**

**Itachi: Cale-se! u.ú Obrigado pela review! Ta aqui a continuação x3**

**-----**

**Itachi: A últimaaa (balançando a carta no ar) ****Kimi-Hina!**** O Hina vem de Hinata? o.o Mas bem... O Sai é um fracassado n.ñ nem tem utilidade nessa historia.**

**Sai: Ei!**

**Anna: Não é verdade! O sai vai ter um papel importante... huhu...**

**Itachi: Serio? O.o**

**Anna: Não sei. xD**** Mas seria um boa idéia... (sorriso maligno)**

**Sasu e Saku: Glup...**

**Itachi: Obrigadooo!!! **

**-----**

**Itachi: A autora gostou dos comentários! Ta flutuando até agora. E você ai de casa! Que leu e não deixou review, o que está esperando?! Ligue para o...**

**Sasuke: Cala a boca u.ú Só acaba com isso de uma vez.**

**Itachi: ¬¬ (taca todas as leitoras em cima de Sasuke)**

**Leitoras: Sasukeeeeeee!!**

**Sasuke: Aaaaahh!!!**

**Até a próxima! n.n (nossa... três páginas respondendo reviews... o.o... Sugoi! xD)**


	5. Amor cego

**Minna!! Aqui está o 5 capitulo!! (faz pose gai-sensei) Yosh! Eu queria postar ele logo mas num tava conseguindo T.T Bem, digamos que este é um cap que "abre as portas" pros outros caps...Uhuhu...**

**Sasuke: Acho que essa historia ta alterando sua mente...**

**(babas) Uh... Naruto não me pertence! Droga... A vida é injusta.**

**Sasuke: Bem vinda a meu mundo ¬¬**

**Boa leitura! n.n**

---------------------------x

Capítulo 5: Amor cego

"Minna, já estamos saindo!" Sakura pegou sua mochila e foi ao encontro de Sasuke, que estava na porta com seu lenço na cabeça.

"Tchau Sakura-chan! Quando você voltar vamos jogar vídeo-game juntos né?!" Naruto pediu sorridente.

"Claro! Eu contra você!" Ela riu desafiante até perceber que Sasuke estava indo embora, caminhando meio torto e devagar. Sakura acenou para o tio e seu oni e foi falar com Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun... Você ta bem?"

"35 voltas na cidade, 50 flexões, 50 abdominais, 300 movimentos de espada e sem café da manhã hoje... Esse é o maldito treinamento do meu irmão..." Sasuke tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos semi-fechados pelo sono e seu estomago roncava. Estava mais pálido que o normal.

"O.o Isso não é meio... exagerado? Por que você está treinando tão duro afinal?"

Sasuke corou.

--Flashback--

"Irmão! Chega! Estou muito cansado droga!" Sasuke suava muito e tinha calos nas mãos trêmulas que seguravam sua espada.

Itachi observava como seu irmão treinava com a katana naquela noite bem calorosa sentado em uma cadeira com um pequeno ventiladorzinho ao lado refrescando-o e tomado um suco de laranja. Uma veia apareceu na testa de Sasuke.

"Itachi!!"

"Sim, sim... Humm, você não reclamou muito hoje... Bah, eu também estou com sono. Vai dormir." Sasuke se jogou no chão diretamente e fechou os olhos. Quando abriu de novo viu que o irmão estava parado na sua frente. "Mas Sasuke... Não se esqueça que você tem que ser forte... Neste mundo tem ninjas muito fortes e malvados... E tendo uma mestra tão linda e meiga como a Sakura acho que você precisa se esforçar muito para poder proteger-la em qualquer situação..." Ele deu um sorrisinho divertido pro irmão que corou.

"Que coisas você esta falando...?" Ele olhou para o outro lado com uma expressão emburrada. "..."

Sasuke se levantou, pegou a katana e começou a treinar novamente sem dizer mais nada. Seu irmão sorriu.

--Fim do flashback--

"Isso... não te incumbe." Sasuke olhou para o outro lado.

"Oras! Perdão se eu me preocupei... u.ú" Ela começou a andar mais rapidamente se afastando mais de Sasuke com os olhos fechados.

O oni sorriu divertido ao ver como ela andava forçadamente mexendo a saia para um lado e para o outro. Logo balançou a cabeça, no que estava pensando? Ele ficou corado e fechou os olhos impaciente, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma Sakura sorridente, abriu os olhos novamente, mais corado do que estava antes.

"...Droga..." Foi o único que ele murmurou ao olhar para Sakura e sentir seu coração bater mais forte.

"Garota! Cuidado!" Uma mulher gritou ao ver que um homem com um carro cheio de coisas estava por atropelar Sakura.

Sasuke acordou de seu transe e saiu correndo sem pensar. Sakura olhou para o lado e viu que realmente ia ser atropelada.

"Aah! Sasukee!"

Sasuke logo estava na frente dela, agachado. Segurou-a pelas pernas e a levantou como um saco, logo pulou para o lado rapidamente, desviando o carrinho. Ambos escutaram um: Olha por onde anda! Mas nem deu tempo de encarar o homem do carrinho: acabaram caindo, e para piorar a situação de Sasuke, ele estava em cima de Sakura.

"O-obrigada..." Sakura corou e Sasuke estava ainda mais vermelho que ela. Quando os dois perceberam que as pessoas os olhavam, Sasuke saiu de cima dela.

"Desculpe." O oni se levantou envergonhando e ajudou sua mestra a se levantar.

"Que nada... Não precisa se desculpar, você me salvou! n.n"

Sasuke notou que ainda estava muito vermelho... Não... foi apenas uma caída, ele não podia nutrir tais sentimentos...não por ela.

"Vamos logo." Ele acelerou o passo e logo já estava longe de Sakura, nem esperou que ela lhe respondesse.

---------------------------x

"Alunos! Silencio na sala! Tenho algo importante a contar."

Todos os aprendizes deixaram de falar e prestaram atenção no sensei que começou a escrever algo no quadro.

"Hoje... Temos dois novos alunos..."

Sakura olhou para Sasuke que fitava a janela calado. Aproximou seu rosto da orelha coberta pelo pano do oni.

"Sasuke-kun... Você esta bem? Ta meio desligado hoje..."

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer pela espinha quando escutou Sakura cochichar tão próxima a ele e virou o rosto para encarar-la, os dois estavam muito perto um do outro.

"Sak..."

"Sakura! Sasuke! Prestem atenção." O sensei já tinha terminado de escrever dois nomes no quadro e os fitava junto com a classe, de braços cruzados. Os dois sobressaltaram e se separaram rapidamente.

"Go-gomen..." Sakura abaixou a cabeça vermelha e Sasuke voltou a fitar a janela, corado. Algumas garotas repararam naquilo.

"..." E não pareciam muito contentes.

"Podem entrar!"

A porta se deslizou e entraram duas pessoas lentamente. Um era um garoto com olhos brancos e brilhantes, de cabelos castanhos e bem longos, ele parecia estar de mau humor, sua expressão era de tédio. A outra era uma garotinha de cabelinhos curtinhos e pretos, parecia tentar se esconder atrás do garoto, estava muito corada e com os olhos fechados.

"Este é Neji Hyuuga e sua prima, Hinata Hyuuga, tratem-nos bem, eles são de outra vila..." O sensei encarou a classe toda, aparecendo uma gota ao ver que aqueles dois já tinham começado a conversar de novo, logo, apontou dois lugares diferentes da sala. "Tenten, hoje você está sozinha, sente-se com Neji. Hinata vá se sentar ao lado de Ino, Sasuke, Sakura... Deixem o papo pra depois ¬¬"

"Hunf..." Neji colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar em direção a uma garota que estava de costas falando com o companheiro de atrás. Ele se sentou e colocou sua mochila no chão, o barulho fez a garota de coques olhar para ele e sorrir.

"Yo! Eu sou Tenten, prazer!" Ela sorriu ainda mais e estendeu a mão para ele.

Neji olhou para a mão da garota sem entender, levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a garota, que ainda sorria. Decidiu ignorar e começou a escutar o professor.

"Ufa..." Ela começou a escrever sem dizer nada.

Hinata já estava sentada ao lado de Ino, que a olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada, aquela garota não tinha sentido de moda.

"Ei... Qual é seu nome?"

"Ah? O-o meu?"

"Claro, de quem mais?"

"M-meu nome é Hinata..." Ela sorriu corada.

"Por que um gorro tão grande? Por acaso esconde algo debaixo?"

Hinata arregalou os olhos, ela percebeu?! Ela cutucou os dedos, o que diria? Que tinha duas orelhas debaixo?!

"E-eu...Bem...Isso aqui é..."

"Ai, esquece... Estranha."

Hinata abaixou a cabeça.

Sasuke deixou de olhar para a janela para escutar o sensei e notou uma peculiar mancha preta entre todos os estudantes.

"O que..." Ele se inclinou para a direita para ver que a aura maligna que via vinha de uma das alunas. "Uma oni...?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke, ao inclinar-se para ver bem, acabou apoiando um pouco a cabeça no colo de Sakura, quem estava imóvel de tão corada. Ele logo tirou a cabeça.

"G-gomen!" e voltou a olhar para a janela.

Neji começou a escrever no caderno quando percebeu que um papelzinho dobrado tinha caído na sua folha. Ele o abriu e se deparou com um: _Qual é seu nome? _Olhou para o lado e viu que quem tinha enviado o papel era a tal Tenten, ela estava sorrindo. Suspirou, que infantilidade, dava para perceber que ela nem estava prestando atenção no sensei quando os apresentou. Mas afinal acabou respondendo. _Neji Hyuuga._ Tenten sorriu e cochichou.

"Prazer, Neji-kun!"

"Hn."

"Gostei dos seus olhos! São bonitos."

Ele corou levemente. "São apenas rasgos hereditários da família Hyuuga, não é nada demais."

"Claro que é... Ah! Mas então é por isso que sua priminha tem os mesmo olhos!"

"Não é bem isso...Ela é cega."

"Ah... Hum... Perdão."

"Tanto faz. Igualmente, ela já virou profissional em audição, ela consegue escrever o que diz no quadro porque ela capta cada movimento do sensei. Ela calcula a duração do barulho ao escrever e conclui as letras."

"U...Uau..."

"Sim... Minha família a treinou para que ela seja a melhor, mas ela ainda não está nem perto disso." Ele disse num tom arrogante.

No mesmo instante, Hinata se levantou do banco, fazendo todos prestarem atenção nela e o professor parar de escrever.

"Hinata. O que foi?"

Ela não disse nada e saiu correndo da classe.

"O-oe!" O professor estendeu a mão para tentar segurar-la pelo braço, mas logo ela havia sumido.

"Neji-kun...Eu acho que ela te escutou."

"..."

"Essa garota..." Sasuke murmurou.

"Hum? O que tem ela?"

"Sakura, eu acho que ela é uma oni, mas ela tem uma aura estranha."

"Queee?! Uma o--" Sasuke tampou a boca dela.

"Sh!" Ele a soltou rapidamente. "Eu ainda não tenho certeza, tenho que ver melhor."

Sakura apenas assentiu.

---------------------------x

Era a hora do recreio e todos estavam se reunindo para comer em grupinhos. Sakura tinha seu grupo de amigas que eram Tenten, Temari e seu amigo Shino. Eles eram os melhores amigos de Sakura, se bem que ela era bastante querida na escola por quase todos. Estava Ino, sua ex-melhor amiga, apenas reclamava com as outras as atitudes infantis de Sakura e seus amigos. Sasuke disse que tinha que ver algumas coisas, então Sakura foi almoçar com seu grupo.

Tenten é sempre a mais animada e positiva, essas são umas de suas qualidades preferidas de Sakura. Temari era a inteligente e madura, mesmo que sempre está falando de garotos e essas coisas. Shino é meio calado, mas sempre inventava coisas novas ou tentava dar explicações, às vezes falsas, às vezes certas, de seus "fenômenos" estranhos.

"Ei Sakura-chan! A gente nem te viu na sexta! O que aconteceu?" Tenten era sempre a que cortava o silencio alegremente.

"Ah...Isso..."

Mini flashback--

"SASUKE! ELAS ESTÃO CHEGANDO! RÁPIDO!"

"E-E VOCÊ?!"

"EU VOU FICAR BEM!"

O chão começou a tremer novamente, fazendo as lâmpadas do teto se mexerem junto com os vidros da janela.

"SASUKE-KUNN!!" A manada chegou.

Fim de mini flashback--

Uma enorme gota apareceu na cabeça de Sakura, quem ainda lembrava daquele dia com enojo, felizmente, hoje as garotas estavam mais calmas já que outro garoto novo tinha aparecido na escola. Alunos novos estavam entrando na escola muito ultimamente, ela reparou.

"Digamos que... Eu tive alguns probleminhas na sexta..."

"Neee... Eu soube que esse tal Sasuke é na verdade seu oni! Que sorte!! Ele é um gato!" Temari comentou vermelha e com as mãos sobre as bochechas.

Sakura corou ao imaginar alguma cena com Sasuke sorrindo ou falando com ela. Nunca se esqueceria de como ele cuidara dela naquela noite febril. Shino reparou naquilo e seus óculos brilharam intensamente. Ele se aproximou de Sakura.

"Hum. Esse olhar... Sim. Definitivamente. Você está apaixonada." Ele cruzou os braços, triunfante.

"Queee?!" A três amigas gritaram confusas.

"Shi-shino! D-do que você sabe?!" Sakura ficou muito corada.

"Tem uma pequena probabilidade das pessoas que coram ao lembrar de alguém não estarem apaixonadas. Esse fenômeno pode ser chamado de _lovely flashback,_ é muito comum nos jovens de hoje em dia." Seus óculos voltaram a brilhar e ele fez cara de experto no assunto.

"Lovely...Flashback? O.õ" Uma enorme gota apareceu nas três amigas, mas logo, Tenten e Temari já estavam encima de Sakura com olhares brilhantes.

"O...O que foi?"

"Então você e Sasuke?!"

"Ohhh... O amor entre o oni e seu mestre!"

"Pa-parem com isso! Não tem nada entre eu e aquele baka! Ele ta sempre tão calado e misterioso... Eu nem sei nada dele... T.T" Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

As duas amigas começaram a cochichar entre si enquanto Shino tentava consolar a Sakura explicando estranhos fenômenos que apenas ele poderia conhecer.

"Essa atitude..." Tenten comentou olhando para a amiga de cabelos rosa que agora estava muito corada.

"É... Parece que é um amor cego... Ela ainda não percebeu!"

"Mas será que o Sasuke-kun sente o mesmo?"

"Não sei!! Ele parece mesmo muito misterioso!"

"Eu vou procurar ele... Vamos tentar conhecer-lo mais! Uhuhu... E se a gente juntar aqueles dois?!"

"Tenten, sempre esperta!"

"Hehe!! Sakura! Vou dar uma passeada!"

---------------------------x

"Eu tenho certeza... Essa garota... É um oni." Sasuke caminhava pelos corredores da escola procurando a nova aluna cega.

Ele olhou por uma das janelas e viu Sakura almoçando com seus amigos, eles pareciam estar felizes. Principalmente Sakura, quem estava sorrindo como nunca. Ele corou.

"Argh...! Droga, Sakura!" Logo ele balançou a cabeça e continuou andando.

"Ei. Você."

Uma voz ecoou pelos corredores vazios e chegou até as orelhas de Sasuke, ele parou de andar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, confiante. Logo deu um de seus sorrisos indiferentes.

"Heh, esse cheiro nojento. É você, moleque?"

Atrás de Sasuke estava aquele tal de Sai, aquele garoto dava nojo à Sasuke, quem apertou os punhos só de pensar da ultima vez que se viram. Sai tirou uma kunai de um dos bolsos e apontou a nuca de Sasuke.

"Sabe... Esse soco que você me deu... Ainda dói."

"Oh. Perdão. Tinha me esquecido como os humanos são tão fracos e frágeis."

Sai fez um corte horizontal, mas Sasuke não se mexeu. Logo, o pano em sua cabeça caiu, partido em dois, e sua orelha direita se abriu um pouco.

"Onis... Criaturas tão repugnantes. Olha só pra você, com essas malditas ore--"

Antes que Sai continuasse, Sasuke lhe chutou o mesmo lugar onde tinha dado o soco. Ou pelo menos tentou.

"Não me venha com essa, eu não vou ser atingido no rosto de novo por você." Ele se defendeu com a mão, que estava um pouco roxa pelo golpe. "Você acha que pode ficar com a Sakura-chan! Está enganado! Vamos! Lute comigo."

"Huh. Você é um fracasso, eu não vou desperdiçar o pouco chakra que me resta em você." Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou a andar normalmente, sem se importar por suas orelhas expostas e movendo-as tranqüilamente como sempre.

"Cale-se!!" Sai avançou em direção ao oni com a kunai na mão.

"Você..." Sasuke estava atrás de Sai agora, lhe deu um soco na nuca, e o garoto caiu no chão. "...Me enoja. Acha que pode ter-la sem se importar com o que ela sente, que deprimente!" Ele chutou de leve a barriga do "moleque", fazendo-o virar até ficar de barriga acima.

"Você... é só uma _coisa_! Meros... Instrumentos dos humanos! Ela vai te utilizar até ver que está gastado o suficiente para continuar e vai te largar por ai! Essa é a lei entre os humanos e os onis, aqueles onis que possuem sentimentos por humanos são apenas ingênuos que não sabem o que pensam!"

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas o chutou mais forte, fazendo Sai ir um pouco mais para trás arrastando-se pelo chão. Novamente... Aqueles olhos mais arregalados que ele sempre adquiria quando se enfurecia. Ele não sabia de nada, aquele humano...

"Cale...se."

Os onis não sabem o que é sentir? Então o que foi todo aquele sofrimento á perdida dos pais? Toda aquela solidão por ser excluído...A raiva que ele sentia agora mesmo...Ou...O que sentia ao ver sua mestra? Sasuke com certeza passara por piores coisas que aquele humano, a perdida de um namoro nem se comparava.

Mas o que mais enfureceu Sasuke foi a maneira que ele mencionou a tal "lei dos humanos"... Aquilo não era verdade. Não, não _podia _ser verdade, ele treinava duro para proteger Sakura de algo que nem sabia o que era porque ele queria.

"Consigo ver claramente... Porque ela te largou." E saiu caminhando, deixando Sai no chão encolhido pela dor do chute.

---------------------------x

"Sakuraaa! Precisamos conversar! Você nem se importa né?!" Ino e outras garotas estranhas começaram a puxar Sakura, que estava comendo, e logo a levaram dali, deixando Shino e Tenten sem entender nada.

"Elas não se levavam mal?" O de óculos escuros cruzou os braços pensativo.

"É-é. O.o"

"Pára Ino-porca! O que você quer?!" Sakura soltou seu braço das mãos de Ino violentamente.

"O que eu quero é o seu Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Me dá ele?!" Ela começou a rir junto com as outras garotas.

"Co-como assim?"

Ino empurrou Sakura na parede e cruzou os braços, seu sorriso desvaneceu. Sakura queria sair dali naquele mesmo instante, mas todas aquelas loiras oxigenadas a estavam encurralando e ela não conseguia.

"Simples. Eu não gosto da idéia de que fique com tudo de bom só pra você..." Ela usou um tom meloso e logo começou a rir histericamente.

"Você ta louca! x.x Me deixa sair!"

"Talvez... Mas por que você não me dá o Sasuke? Assim eu te deixaria em paz..."

"Ino!! Você tem o Sai! Eu pensei que estavam juntos!! Por que não me deixa em paz agora?!"

"Ai...Sakura, Sakura... Os garotos são como brinquedos... Você cansa de brincar uma hora. Mas digamos que o Sasuke-kun é um brinquedo de larga dura--"

Antes que ela termine, Sakura meteu um punho na cara de Ino, fazendo-a cair para trás. (tal oni, tal mestra :P) As outras garotas começaram a gritar.

"Su-sua besta!!"

"Qual é o seu problema garota?!!"

"Qual é o problema de vocês?! Brinquedos?!! Não me faça rir, sua patética! Vai pra um prostíbulo se é assim!!" Sakura saiu dali correndo, não queria nem saber se o nariz dela quebrou ou se ela estava chorando, aquilo a tinha enfurecido. O Sai e o Sasuke eram muito mais que brinquedos...

Parou de andar quando viu a figura de quem ela mais queria ver no momento caminhando por aquele pátio vazio. O vento soprou e as folhas das árvores mexerem umas com as outras, fazendo soar um barulho tranqüilizante... (que clima x3)

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Huh?" Ele olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura estava correndo em sua direção. "Sakura? o.o"

Ela abriu os braços e ele corou. De repente, Sakura estava abraçando Sasuke e os dois novamente caíram no chão. Ela estava abraçando o pescoço dele fortemente.

"E-ei! O que aconteceu?!" Na verdade, ele nem queria saber, gostava daquela sensação, e Sakura tinha um cheiro muito bom. (aproveitador u.u)

Ela subiu o rosto, encarando-o. Ela tinha um sorriso... Um sorriso que Sasuke nunca tinha visto. Parecia triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, não sabia dizer, e também o fazia estremecer. Fitou os olhos da garota, estavam brilhantes e semi-fechados.

"Co-como pode...?" Sasuke murmurou emburrado. _Como alguém pode sorrir assim? _

"Obrigada... Precisava de um abraço, Sasuke-kun." Ela apertou mais ele e ele apenas apoiou uma mão lentamente sobre as costas da mestra. Olhou para o outro lado corado ao sentir que Sakura sorria novamente.

---------------------------x

Tenten procurava Sasuke por todo o pátio, mas nada... Será que ele tinha entrado na escola?

"Ai... Tal vez ele esteja por ai... T.T Assim nunca vou encontrar eleeee..."

"Quem está procurando?"

"Ah! O.o"

A garota de coques subiu a vista e notou que encima de uma árvore estava Neji, com um onigiri na mão. Ele a olhava ironicamente, mas logo virou a vista para se concentrar em outra coisa.

"Neji-kun..." Tenten subiu na árvore de um salto e se sentou perto de Neji. "Por que está aqui tão sozinho?"

"Não gosto tanto de companhia."

"Hm... Err...o.o" Tenten foi se afastando aos poucos. Neji notou e corou.

"Ma... mas também não tem problema. ¬¬ Tanto faz na verdade. u.ú"

"Hihi." Ela voltou a sentar-se perto de Neji, só que mais perto do que estava antes. "Ei...Neji-kun. Eu quero ser sua amiga. n.n"

"Hnf... Por quê? ¬¬"

"Por que...? Mm... Eu não sei xD"

Uma gota apareceu em Neji... Ele nunca iria entender as mulheres.

"Mas eu acho que deve ser porque talvez nos levemos bem juntos! São coisas do destino... Sei lá. n.ñ"

"Eu não acredito e nem quero acreditar em destino..." Ele falou aquilo friamente, virando o rosto para encarar os olhos castanhos da garota.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu detesto a idéia de que eu não posso controlar minha vida..." Um vento passou pelos dois, Tenten olhava para ele incrédula. "O que foi...?"

"Nossa... Eu nunca pensei dessa maneira! o.o"

"Heh... Mas afinal... Quem você estava procurando?"

"Ah isso... Am, ninguém! n.ñ Mas me conta mais sobre você Neji-kun..."

---------------------------x

"Neji-kun... Eu nunca vou ser forte o suficiente para você?"

Hinata andava pelas ruas de Konoha, Neji era bastante forte, então os dois podiam se distanciar bastante longe, longe o suficiente para até sair daquela vila. Ela caminhava com os olhos fechados, escutando cada passo de cada gente, chegava a dar-lhe dor de cabeça. Ela não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, nem conhecia aquela vila! E para piorar, Neji nem se preocupou por ir buscar-la. Suspirou, sua vida era complicada demais.

Logo, o vento passou e Hinata escutou um barulho familiar que a fez sorrir. Um balanço! Bem, na verdade, vários balanços, que faziam aquele barulho de corrente enferrujada que Hinata na verdade não gostava. Mas apesar disso, ela amava os balanços dos parques, como não via nada, sentia sempre que voava alto e depois voltava violentamente no tedioso chão, gostaria de ter nascido como uma ave, para voar bem longe sem voltar pro chão nenhuma vez.

Ela se aproximou e se sentou no balanço ainda frio, estremeceu-se e logo começou a cantarolar enquanto se balançava delicadamente.

"Oe."

Hinata quase caiu do balanço pelo susto e parou de se balançar. Tinha alguém mais lá?! Mas ela nem tinha escutado nenhum barulho nem nada! Logo ela sentiu uma respiração perto do rosto dela.

"A-Aaaah! Pervertido!!"

PAF!

"O.o#"

"x.x"

"Q-qual é seu problema?!" Parecia a voz de um garoto?

"É...É que..-" "_Seja forte, pare de gaguejar". _"O senhor não tinha porque fazer isso!"

"Fazer o que?! Eu nem te fiz nada... E esse tapa doeu! O.o"

"...Per...Perdão..."

"De qualquer jeito, você é uma oni não é?! Você tem uma bonita aura... É diferente. O.o Kyaaa! Que emocionante! Apareceu mais uma!!"

Ela corou. Mas logo parou para pensar: ele era outro oni? Apenas os onis podiam ver-se as auras uns aos outros... Ela infelizmente não tinha essa capacidade devido a sua cegueira.

"Mas se eu não visse a sua aura, diria que você é humana... O que você possui?"

Ela abriu os olhos, mostrando seus olhos brancos pela cegueira e sorriu colocando a mão à altura do queixo._ "Algum dia, alguém se interessará, Hinata-chan"._

"Vo-você está in-interessado?"

"Heim? o.o"

"Ah! N-não, nada!" Eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo, mas logo Hinata colocou as mãos sobre seu enorme gorro. "Pe-pela minha audição diria que-que não tem mais ninguém por aqui... Es-estou certa?"

"Aham!"

"..." Ela começou a tirar o gorro devagar e logo o tinha a altura do peito, entre suas mãos.

"Oh... É como o teme...".

Sobre a cabeça de Hinata, havia um par de orelhas até maiores que as de Sasuke, mas tinham a mesma coloração que o cabelo da garota, um negro meio azulado. Geralmente, a maioria dos onis que tinham orelhas de neko eram as mulheres. (dae o pq de sempre zoarem Sasuke-kun xD) Ela ficou vermelha e apertou o gorro entre as mãos.

"S-são feias n-né? Me disseram que são grandes demais... Mas eu nem queria nascer como um oni... E-eu...as odeio..." As últimas palavras soaram mais baixas e chorosas, Hinata abaixou a cabeça lembrando de todos os insultos que recebera por causa daquelas "coisas" que tinha. Começou a chorar baixinho. "Odeio..."

Hinata sentiu uma mão apoiar em sua cabeça, pousando entre meio de suas orelhas, sentiu que estava fazendo um leve cafuné e escutou um: Hehe!

"Na verdade, eu acho que fica kawaii em você. n.n"

Hinata arregalou seus olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas e olhou para ele sorrindo tristemente.

"Vo-você me está dizendo isso por qual motivo?" Suas lágrimas caíam ainda mais.

"Huh? Motivo? É uma opinião -.-"

"Com quem mais você está? Onde estão os outros?" Seu sorriso desvaneceu e agora ela tinha um olhar mais temeroso.

"Do que você tá falando? O.o"

Hinata colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça e as apertou, puxando seus cabelos curtos.

_"Hinata-chan, você é tão kawaii!" _

_"Não escute os outros Hinata-chan, você fica kawaii assim!"_

_"Hinataa...Onde você está? Vamos brincar..."_

"Chegaa!" Hinata empurrou o oni na sua frente e o escutou cair no chão. Assustada, se levantou do balanço e começou a correr, não sabia para aonde, nem por onde, nem como. Dessa vez, não escutava nada.

A última coisa que sentiu foi algo bater em seu rosto fortemente e tudo escurecer.

"E-ei!!"

"..."

---------------------------x

"Neji-kun..." Tenten cochichou sobre o ouvido de seu companheiro para o sensei não perceber. "Sua prima ainda não voltou... Não está preocupado?"

Por sorte, o sensei que tinha visto todo aquele ato, Iruka-sensei, não contou aos outros senseis, ele era o professor mais compreensível à vista dos alunos. Tinha dito que não comentaria aquilo aos outros para deixar que ela pense mais sobre sua nova escola. Obviamente, ele pensava que a escola e vila nova era o motivo de seu repentino desaparecimento.

"Hn... Eu a conheço, deve ter voltado para a casa e provavelmente não vai voltar a estudar aqui... Aquela burra."

"Estou preocupada..." Tenten olhou para a janela. Onde a nova estudante tinha se metido?

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Quê?"

"Onde está a Hinata?"

"Como vou saber? u.ú"

"Não, é que... Você estava procurando ela..."

"Eu não sei onde ela está, a procurei por todos os cantos, não está na escola."

---------------------------x

Muitas imagens apareceram repentinamente... Tubos, muitos tubos, de onde vinham? Estava tudo verde... Bolhas de um tom mais claro subiam rapidamente e se separavam formando mais. Rostos... Muitos rostos, com apenas o brilho dos óculos aparecendo... Eles pareciam estar comentando entre si, mas ela não escutava nada, tocou a barriga, onde mais doía, tinha um tubo cravado dentro da pele. Onde...?

"Não..." Hinata abriu os olhos, apesar de ainda não ver nada... Começou a se desesperar, não sabia onde estava.

"Nossa, você deu um belo encontro com um poste... O que deu em você?!" Era a mesma voz de hoje de manhã, Hinata logo a reconheceu.

"Onde estou?!"

"Hinata-chan, se acalme, você está comigo agora."

"Kurenai-chan? Co-como...?"

"Hina-chaaaan!"

"Itachi? o.o" Hinata já não entendia mas nada.

"Gaaah! Me solta!!"

"Naru-kuun! Você veio aqui me visitar?!"

"A pessoa que te trouxe pra cá é o nosso visinho, eu o vi caminhando com você no colo em direção a casa dele."

"É... outra que me deu um belo tapa...¬¬" Naruto reclamou com um band-aid em cada bochecha.

"O que você esperava?! Eu nem te conheço!"

"E-então Kurenai-senpai me trouxe aqui? Es-estamos em casa?"

"Exato!"

Hinata suspirou, aquilo era muita coincidência! Mas se sentia aliviada por estar agora em casa.

"Co-como vo-você se chama?" Hinata perguntou fechando os olhos, corada.

"Haha! Me chamo Naruto!! Lembre sempre desse nome porque será o nome do próximo Hokage!!"

Hinata sorriu e riu baixinho.

"N-não posso lembrar desse nome por o-outro motivo?"

"Huh? O.o Am... Também vale!" Ele cruzou os braços confiante.

A porta se abriu, chamando a atenção de todos. Dali saiu Neji com cara de poucos amigos.

"Cheguei..."

"Neji! Eu falei pra você cuidar da Hinata-chan!"

"Ela saiu por conta própria! A culpa não é minha se ela é uma irresponsável."

"Ne-Neji-kun...Perdão..."

"Você ainda é muito fraca!"

"Ei! Espera um pouco!! Você não está exagerando?! Ela tava meio alterada hoje."

"E quem é você?"

"Naruto! Lembre-se bem disso! O.ó"

"Naruto...Hum, não se meta. Saia daqui."

"Argh! É assim? Ótimo! Esse teatrinho já tava me enojando! ¬¬"

"Naruto-kun...Che-chega...! Neji tem razão... E-eu o desobedeci..."

"...Agh!" Naruto apenas saiu, empurrando Neji de leve com o ombro de propósito, logo fechou a porta fortemente.

"...Quem ele pensa que é..."

"Agh! Neji que raiva! Você sempre espanta as coisas boas!" Itachi reclamou cruzando os braços.

"...Naruto-kun..." Hinata sussurrou pra si mesma, apoiando uma mão no peito, estava confusa, aquele garoto se preocupava com ela...Ficou vermelhinha.

---------------------------x

"Chegamos!!"

"Sakura-chan!!"

"Ué, cadê o titio?"

"Ele disse que ia sair por um tempo, vai voltar tipo de noite... Mas ne! Como foi o seu dia?!"

Sakura olhou para Sasuke pelo canto do olho, ele estava pegando alguma coisa na geladeira. Logo sorriu para Naruto.

Corou ao lembrar de certa cena que tiveram hoje juntos naquele pátio vazio.

"Foi ótimo!"

---------------------------x

**Não foi um bom capitulo eu sei, perdoem u.ù estive um pouco ocupadinha esta semana... Mas eu pretendo melhorar T.T Mas bem, o que acharam? Muitas coisas devem estar se perguntando huh? Ah! Gostaria de aclarar que... hentai nunca foi uma opção xD tipo... é pq é minha primeira fic e... vcs entendem neh? i.i O máximo que eu botaria seria corte, que seria interessante colocar sabe, pra botar um clima kawaii entre os dois n.nV No próximo capitulo vai acontecer algo que tava faltando aqui: uma briga! Tchan tchaan!**

**Reviews!! Nossa!! 50+ reviewsss!!! Obrigada minna! Deixaram uma humilde garotinha feliz! i.i Vejo que a seção das cartas do Itachi fez sucesso!! O convidado de hoje então serááá...!!**

**POOF!**

**Naruto-kun!!!! (confetes caem do céu e luzes brilhantes aparecem do nada)**

**Naruto: Que diab--**

**(taca um bolo de cartas em cima do oni) Hora de respondeeeer! **

**-----**_Christine Maquiavel_

**Naruto: Am...O que eu tenho que fazer agora? O.o**

**Anna: Aja naturalmente! n.n**

**Naruto: Kyaa! Bem vindas(os) leitoras(es)! Essa aqui é a seção future-Hokage cartas maníacas!! Nossa primeira carta é daaa ****Christine Maquiavel!**** Nande?! Teme e o "bicha loca" não chegam nem aos meus pés! Haha! Eu acabo com eles´ttebayo!! Itachi frio? Nossa, isso existe? xD Igualmente, arigatou pela review! Continua lendo que vai ter mais coisa!**

**----- **_Meme Higurashi Taisho_

**Naruto: Next! ****Meme Higurashi Taisho!**** Itachi de novo? Shanaro... Hehe, a batida no poste foi muito engraçada, você tinha que ver! xD**

**Anna: Cale-se! o/ vc não vai pensar assim depois!**

**Naruto: Ei...Como assim? **

**Anna: Huhu...**

**Naruto: Bem... Pelo que vejo o Neji tava vendo televisão no cap anterior, hehe. E agora vc viu o motivo n.n Nham? De qual oni e humano estamos falando aqui? (coça a cabeça) Hum...Igualmente, eu diria que é mais triste que kawaii...**

**Anna: Naruto! Dexa de dar spoilers!!**

**Naruto: (leva cascudo) Ouch! O.ó Obrigado pela review! u.u**

**----- **_UchihaSora_

**Naruto: ****UchihaSora! ****Hah! Aposto que sou muito melhor que o Itachi respondendo essas reviews huh?! (cutucando com o cotovelo a leitora) Sakura-chan tem 16? Interessante... **

**Sakura: (tapa em Naruto) vc não sabia não, ignorância? O.o **

**Naruto: C-claro que sim! Eu estava apenas testando os leitores u.u**

**Anna e Sakura: ¬¬**

**Naruto: Clima entre Sakura e Sasuke? O.o Snif... Temeee!!! (parte pra cima de Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: U-usuratonkashi!! Se concentre em outr—Argh! Maldito!!**

**Anna: Am...Tivemos umas falhas técnicas... Oh! Uma critica n.n Sobre Itachi-sama! Hehe, perdão, eu não resisti... (cutucando dedos) Obrigada msm pelos elogios! São valiosos! n.n Continue lendo!**

**----- **_IngridYuuki_

**Naruto: Puf...Puf...Puf...A próxima...é... ****IngridYuuki!**** Shit! O Itachi tem mesmo outro lado? Aquele idiota? (olha pra Itachi que ta babando) Nossa! O.o Preciso ver! Obrigado pela sua consideração! (abraça)**

**Fangirls: E a gente?!!! Nós te consideramos muito Naruto-kun!!!! Te amamooosss!!**

**Naruto: Isso daí é consideração demais! O.ó Ahem...O legal não é mexer nas orelhas do teme, se não puxar! O melhor de tudo é enquanto ele dorme...Haha!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: Teme! ù.ú Obrigado pela review!!**

**----- **_Haruno Shaoly_

**Naruto: ****Haruno Shaoly!**** Obrigado pelos comentários, eles valem por mil! Continue acompanhando a gente! n.n **

**Anna: Per..feita? (olhinhos brilhantes) Kyaaa!**

**Naruto: Eerr...Arigatou pela review!!**

**----- **_n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n_

**Naruto: Essa daqui é daaa ****n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n!**** Nande...Itachi é um torturador, isso sim!**

**Anna: Que bom que deu resultado... n.n Fico feliz que tenha rido.**

**Naruto: Fale por você! **

**Itachi: Naru-kun!!!**

**Naruto: Kusoo!! Vai com o Sai mesmo!! (continua lendo) He-hentai?! (olhar assassino pro Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: N-não começa!**

**Naruto: Vo quebrar tua cara e os seus genitais assim vc não tenta nada com a Sakura!**

**Sakura: Naruto! u.ú#**

**Naruto: Prepare-se!!**

**Anna: Meu deus! Am... mais falhas técnicas... (se escutam gritos no fundo) O.o mais falhas técnicas devido a infantilidade dos personagens ¬¬... Arigatou pela review! Vai ter mais clima, não se preocupe hihi (pessoal da platéia gritando) O.o**

**----- **_Hyuuga Mitha_

**Naruto: (cheio de band-aids e curativos por todo o rosto) Aquele teme... o.ó A próxima é ****Hyuuga Mitha! ****Bem falado! Só não entendi o da Hinata... -.-**

**Anna: Ingênuo ¬¬**

**Naruto: Ei! Haha, o Sasuke não vai dar uma de safado porque ele conhece as conseqüências...**

**Sasuke: (no mesmo estado deplorável que Naruto) Cala a boca idiota ¬¬**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun... Você...está defendendo nossa relação? (olhos brilhantes)**

**Sasuke: Q-que? Eu não...!**

**Naruto: ¬¬ Já cansei de brigar com você! Arigatou pela review! n.n**

**----- **_Uchiha Neko_

**Naruto: Essa review é de ****Uchiha Neko!**** Parente Neko! x3 Você é oni também?! **

**Sasuke: Não seu estúpido! Ela é uma leitora!**

**Naruto: Parece que é uma fã sua... o.o e dos gatos.**

**Sasuke: u.u**

**Anna: Não me surpreende... (babas)**

**Naruto: Itanaru nããão! T.T Nem hentai!!! O.ó**

**Anna: Ta ok então, vai ser você e Hina-chan.**

**Naruto e Hinata: QUE?! #O.O#**

**Anna: Haha, brincadeira, brincadeirinha! n.n**

**Naruto: Você é má! **

**Anna: E você tagarela! Muito obrigada pela review! Vai ter corte eu acho...**

**-----**_Dani-sama_

**Naruto: ****Dani-sama!**** Vou fazer um monumento a você! Haha! Não hentai!**

**Todos: Chega com isso!**

**Naruto: Urgh!**

**Anna: Eu posso te entender. xD Mas imagino que se eu fosse botar um hentai, nem sairia bom dado que eu sou ainda uma aprendiz xP Mas as criticas também são valiosas! n.n Obrigada!**

**Itachi: Não se preocupe! Terei em mente sua consideração! (faz pose nice-guy)**

**Todos: ¬¬"**

**----- **_sakusasuke_

**Naruto: Esta é de ****sakusasuke!**

**Itachi: Fã!! (solta confetes) Vamos fugir juntos! (pega leitora no colo)**** A propósito, o do loco nome foi um elogio xD **

**Anna: Ei espera um pouco! Eu te preciso na fic Itachisama!!**

**Itachi: Droga, tem razão! E em o que eu estava pensando?! ****Naru-kun! Naru-kun, perdoe-me!! **

**Naruto: Tá tá, que seja! Para da me abraçar!!**

**Itachi: Perdão sakusasuke... Eu..eu..**

**Anna: Vc ainda é uma bicha n.n**

**Itachi: Kuso u.ú**

**Naruto: Ei! Sou eu quem estou respondendo as reviews! U.ú Obrigado pela review:D**

**----- **_Shinsaphira_

**Naruto: Pe-pensamentos impróprios?! ****Shinsaphira,**** que seriam esses pensamentos?! (suando frio)**

**Itachi: Hah! Yaoi!! **

**Naruto: Kaaaaagh!!**

**Anna: Naruto calma, pense, pensamentos impróprios podem ser... Cantar juntos pelo horizonte "Taco Flavored Kisses"! **

**Todos: Ô.õ...**

**Anna:...Ok...ou talvez não...**

**Naruto: Urgh...não acredito... mas apesar de tudo, obrigado pela review u.u**

**----- **_Paulex_

**Naruto: Próxima...****Paulex!**

**Anna: O Itachi é demais x3 Que bom que riu, objetivo foi comprido!**

**Itachi: Aww! Obrigado! Mas Naruhina? Quem pensaria nisso?**

**Anna: (começa a assuviar) Cof...cof... Ack! Cof!**

**Itachi: Ta, já entendi o recado ¬¬**

**Naruto: Ei vocês dois!! Parem de responder minhas reviews!! (amordaça os dois numa cadeira) Bem n.n coitada mesmo! O Neji é um sem coração, albino que pintou o cabelo de castanho pra dissimular!**

**Neji: ¬¬ Você ta pedindo uma morte lenta e dolorosa.**

**Naruto: Sai fora seu maluco! Bem... Eu vou tentar ajudar ela, mas eu não sei porque você me mencionou aqui...**

**Sasuke: Continua sendo um ingênuo... ¬¬**

**Naruto: Obrigado...¬¬ Pela review n.n**

**----- **_Juh-chan X3_

**Naruto: Aaahh... Isso aqui não acabaa!**

**Anna: Aaahh... paraíso..**

**Naruto: Esta é da ****Juh-chan X3**** É, a Tenten apareceu pra encher o saco do Neji!**

**Tenten: Ei! Não é assim! u.ú**

**Naruto: Se o Itachi estivesse aqui ele teria feito algum comentário junto com a Anna-chan, mas infelizmente eles estarão ausentes por um tempo n.n (gritos no funto) Obrigado pela review!**

**----- **_Sakurinha Rockbell_

**Naruto: Esta é de ****Sakurinha Rockbell**** e não! É um amor não correspondido, não tirem falsas impressões de mim... i.i. Huhu... Então o Sai e o Sasuke não se levam bem neh? Podemos tirar proveito disso n.n**

**Anna: Eu ainda não sei sobre KurexKaka, sei lá, o Kakashi também fica bem como o tio solteirão xD E não sei... não me imagino o Itachi com alguém nesta fic...Mas aceito sugestões!**

**Naruto: Obrigado pela review!!**

**----- **_Kimi-Hina_

**Naruto: ****Kimi-Hina! ****n.n Ué, quem é Ayame? **

**Ayame: Apenas o melhor irmão maior que pode haver no mundo! Sou o justiceiro da fraternidade! Ayame Souma!**

**Itachi: Ayame-kun! Como chegou aqui?!**

**Ayame: Ita-kun! (abraça)**

**Anna: Omfg xD Eu num tinha percebido! Agora que vejo, eles ficaram muito parecidos msm, boa observação xD Demonstra como usamos nosso inconsciente até para escrever fics! Com relação a sua pergunta...Huhu... Isso é se-gre-do! ****♥**

**Naruto: E onde eu entro em toda essa historia? ¬¬**

**Anna: Diga o que tem que dizer n.n**

**Naruto: (suspiro) Obrigado pela review!!! n.n**

**----- **_Carol aka-neko_

**Naruto: E essa aqui é da ****Carol aka-neko!**** Kya outra neko x3 Nee... o povo anda muito comentarista sobre eu e a Hinata... Você tem algo a ver com isso Anna-chan? ¬¬**

**Anna: Ah! Errrr...Não! Claro que não! n.n"**

**Naruto: Mentirosa! Bem, a marca vai a mesma pra todo mundo... aquele símbolo feio, meu deus quem criou isso tem muito mau gosto!**

**Anna: Cale-se! É uma marca sexy! n.n só podia ser do Sasuke-kun original! E os temas com a Hinata ainda estão sendo observados x3**

**Naruto: Que seja... u.ú Arigatou pela review! **

**----- **_Luiza-cha_

**Naruto: Está é da ****Luiza-cha****! Obrigado pelos comentários! Sauke-teme! Você tem mais fãs! O.ó**

**Anna: Mas ele é tão kawaii n.n**

**Sasuke: ¬¬"**

**Naruto: Obrigado pela review!!**

**----- **_s2Gabis2_

**Naruto: ****s2Gabis2!**** Não seja tímida, sua review deixará uma pessoa feliz! n.n **

**Anna: Gomen pelo Itachi-kun x3 Mas eu gosto tanto dele assim...**

**Itachi: Heh, você não é a única! **

**Anna: Não mesmooo! n.n (abraça)**

**Naruto: Arigatou pela review! **

**Itachi: Abraço familiaar! n.n**

**Naruto: Aaaah! Sai fora dattebayo!**

**----- **_Daji-chan_

**Naruto: Omfg! A última!! (rasga o envelopezinho da carta) E é da ****Daji-chan!**

**Itachi: Oooh! Perguntas pro Itachi!! Pois é, isso do vizinho ainda acho que é o destino!! Na—**

**Naruto: (mete o pé no rosto de Itachi) Nem começa! u.ú Arigatou pelas reviews minna-san!!!**

**-----**

**Anna: É... vcs devem estar pensando: a autora escreve d+... u.ù Mas...Oh...Meu deus... Obrigada leitores i.i vcs são parte da minha vida! (emocionada) Nunca pensei que minha primera fic esteja assim estou tão feliz T.T**

**Sasuke: (entrega lencinho) u.u**

**Anna: (assoa o nariz na manga do Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: O.ó Ei!! **

**Itachi: Até a próxima! n.n**


	6. Chakra aquecedor

**Minna-saaaan:3 sentiram saudades? i****-i Gomenee... Como pedido de desculpas, me esforcei para q este cap seja kawaii n.n**

**Naruto: Ficou demais! o.ó**

**Ah claro q naaaah... huhu..**

**Ahem: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu faria uma serie especial chamada: O demonio de uma flor! ****X3 ficaria tão lgl, tipo clamp com tsubasa:D Mesmos personagens, outra história! (olhos brilhando)**

**Sasuke: Não viaja...**

**¬¬ Boa leituraa n.n**

---------------------------x

Capitulo 6: Un chakra aquecedor

Uma semana se passou desde o episodio de Sakura e Sasuke na escola. Ino e suas amigas não pararam de incomodar Sakura e quanto mais Sasuke tentava defender-la, pior. Mas mesmo que Sasuke a defendesse, Sakura notou como ele estava agindo estranhamente, estava frio e distraído... bem mais que o normal. Será que era por causa do abraço? Ela fez mal em abraçar-lo sem dizer nada? (Hell no! xD). Ela estava ficando confusa com aquilo.

Depois daquele último encontro com seu "rival", Sasuke não conseguia mais pensar as coisas como antes... A semana se havia passado desde então... Sasuke olhou ao redor da mesa onde jantavam. Estavam Kakashi, Naruto... E Sakura. Olhou para esta última, ela estava sorrindo enquanto metia o garfo na boca, logo suspirou.

"..."

_"...Ela vai te utilizar até ver que está gastado o suficiente para continuar e vai te largar por ai!..__"_

Ele notou que Sakura olhou para ele e que logo sua expressão mudou para uma mais preocupada, mas não podia tirar o rosto do dela. Sua mestra começou a mexer os lábios, mas Sasuke não conseguia escutar o que ela dizia...

_"...aqueles onis que possuem sentimentos por humanos são apenas ingênuos que não sabem o que pensam!"_

"...ke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn..." Sasuke parecia morto, não tirava a vista de um certo ponto no rosto de Sakura.

"Ei teme, não quer um guardanapo caso a baba começar a cair?" Naruto já tinha algumas veias saindo de sua testa pela maneira que o oni de orelhas negras estava olhando Sakura nem um pouco discretamente. Esta corou com o comentário do loiro.

"Cale a boca..." Sasuke arrastou o olhar para Naruto, ele realmente estava com um olhar... mortal demais. Mais ainda que das outras vezes que os dois brigavam. Naruto pôde notar como a aura dele estava tomando um formato estranho e como ele estava apertando o punho fortemente.

"E-ei..." Naruto já começava a estranhar aquele comportamento tão frio de Sasuke, tinha sido apenas um pequeno comentário no qual ele normalmente não daria importância.

Sasuke sentiu algo suave tocar seu ombro. Era a mão de Sakura, ele sabia. Ele se acalmou um pouco e olhou para ela, estava triste. Logo olhou para Kakashi, quem já se estava preparando para parar-lo caso ele perdesse o controle ou algo parecido. Olhou para baixo.

"Sasuke-kun..."

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun... Um nome tão carinhoso..._

"..._Essa é a lei entre os humanos e os onis!"_

Sasuke arregalou seus olhos, como queria socar aquele maldito naquele mesmo instante! Se levantou automaticamente, fazendo a cadeira cair no chão. Um silêncio invadiu o lugar.

"Eu..." Sasuke sussurrou ao ver os olhares estranhos que recebia dos três ainda sentados na mesa. "...Me retiro." Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Abriu a porta de agora seu novo "quarto". Era apenas temporário, na verdade era uma sala onde guardavam as coisas que não usavam faz tempo, era bastante grande... Talvez maior que os outros quartos. Trancou a porta sem pensar e se jogou na cama, olhando para o teto. Apenas conseguiu ver-la a Sakura chorando...

"Droga, Sakura!" Se virou e fitou a janela aberta com o céu estrelado.

---------------------------x

Os três ainda na mesa continuaram em silencio, estranhando o comportamento de Sasuke. Kakashi suspirou, Naruto levantou a sobrancelha e murmurou algo incompreensível e Sakura não tirava o olho lugar vazio onde Sasuke sempre se sentava para comer.

"Sasuke..." Ela se levantou da mesa para ir com Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto foi se levantar também, mas uma mão puxou sua manga. O loiro encarou o culpado e viu que este tinha uma expressão seria na face semi-escondida pela máscara. "Kakashi..."

"Não tem duas pessoas que se entendam melhor que um mestre e seu oni... Nee... Naruto?" Kakashi sorriu. "Vamos deixar-los conversar a sós." Ele fechou os olhos e tirou seu livrinho do bolso para começar a ler-lo.

"..." Naruto apenas viu como Sakura desaparecia na esquina do corredor onde se encontrava o quarto de Sasuke. "Hai..."

"Oh! Naruto, me acompanhe, eu preciso fazer algo importante hoje!" Ele se lembrou repentinamente, fechando o livro com a mão que antes o segurava aberto. _"Eles vão me agradecer algum dia..." _Ele começou a rir pra si mesmo. (aproveitador u.u)

"Nani? Assim tão de repente... Mas e eles?"

"Ah, isso... Bah, eles são jovens, vão esquecer disso logo! n.n Se bem que... Sasuke já está velhinho... o.o"

"Agh que seja! Vamos u.ú" Naruto pegou seu casaco e se dirigiu a porta, antes deu uma ultima olhada dentro da casa, podia ouvir batidas na porta.

_"Acho melhor você tratar bem a Sakura-chan!"_

---------------------------x

"Knock knock!"

Sakura estava agora na frente da porta, ela sentia formigas na barriga sem saber por quê. Ninguém respondia. Enquanto esperava uma resposta pensou nas causas que podiam ter feito Sasuke atuar tão estranho... Seria os treinamentos de Itachi? Talvez ela deveria falar com ele... Ou senão podia ser que ele se estava cansando dela. Ela arregalou os olhos com aquele ultimo pensamento, será que ela era irritante?! Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e ela apoiou uma mão no peito, respirando fundo, não... Ele nunca pensaria isso. Tocou de novo.

_"_"...O quê?" Era a voz de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Sou eu... Abra, por favor."

"Por quê?"

"Por quê? Porque eu quero conversar... Abre..." Ela apoiou as duas mãos na porta, sem saber que Sasuke tinha a mesma posição do outro lado da porta... Se não fosse por aquela madeira fria separando-os, eles estariam em uma posição parecida a um abraço.

Houve um silencio até que Sakura escutou a porta ser destrancada, tirou as mãos rapidamente e viu o rosto de Sasuke com uma expressão seria. Sakura engoliu seco e entrou.

Sasuke se sentou na cama e ela o imitou. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo em silencio até que Sauke estava começando a ficar sem graça daquilo.

"O que vo--"  
"Sasuke-kun! Você está agindo tão estranhamente desde segunda! Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa! Eu te fiz algo eu te peço milhões de desculpas! Não foi minha intenção! E se foi pelo treinamento podemos falar juntos com o Itachi-kun! Só por favor volta a falar comigo como antes, você está escondendo algo?! Pode até esconder mas não precisa ignorar tanto! Ah! É por causa do Naruto-kun? Não escute ele, aposto que não pensa assim, no fundo eu sei que vocês são bons amigos!" Ela gritou tudo muito rápido e dava para perceber que ela estava um pouco corada. Sasuke piscou ainda sem entender tudo o que ela tinha dito. Como sempre, ela falava muito. "E..." Sakura abaixou o tom da voz e a cabeça. "...Você sabe que pode contar comigo..."

Sasuke olhou para ela, seu nariz estava um pouco vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam mais que o normal... Ela queria chorar. Ótimo, de novo a tinha feito chorar... Ele queria tanto abraçar-la e dizer que estava tudo bem... Mas ela era uma humana e ele um oni... Não dava...

"..."

_Não... dava._

"Sakura."

Ela olhou para ele ainda triste.

"Não é nada disso... Você em si é a causa."

Aquelas palavras destruíram o coração de Sakura em fragmentos e ela apoiou a mão no peito novamente, sentiu uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto até cair e deslizar-se pela mão que agora apertava fortemente a gola da camisa que ela levava consigo.

"...Eu?"

"Você... É irritante." Ele disse com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. Ele apontou para ela. "Não vê que eu quero estar sozinho? Você ainda vem com tudo isso de "Sasuke-kun", não me faça rir, nem me conhece direito, é irritante."

"...Sasuk-"

"Isso de um oni ter que "servir" seu "mestre" é tão insuportável." Ele se levantou da cama e apontou com o dedão a porta que estava atrás dele. "E agora se você já terminou, pode sair daqui."

PAF!

De todas as reações que Sasuke esperava de Sakura: chorar, cair no chão, se agachar, ir embora ou sorrir tristemente... Ele não pensava que um tapa em seu rosto seria uma delas... O pior de tudo é que ele sentiu mais atração pela jovem ao ver àquela reação.

_"Ack.." _Ela sempre lia mente dele! (convivência n.n)

"Seu... Idiota!" Sakura estava na frente dele agora, lágrimas caíam sem parar e sua voz estava trêmula, mas ela mantinha a pose firme. "Eu me preocupei tanto por você! Como você pôde?!"

"Eu já me cansei de você! Se larga daqui antes que eu te tire a força!"

"Não! Eu sei que você não é assim! Por que está agindo dessa maneira?!"

"Não te interessa!!"

"Claro que sim seu burro!"

"Eu não quero sua ajuda!"

"Por que não?! Você mesmo disse que estaríamos juntos para sempre! Se é assim, confie em mim!"

"Como eu posso confiar em alguém tão inútil como você?!"

"Ah é assim? É isso o que você pensa de mim... Uma inútil?"

"...Exatamente."  
"Então eu quero que _você _se retire daqui."

_"Merda."_ Ele não pensava exatamente que ela diria isso... "...Ótimo."

"...Ótimo."

"Ótimo."  
"Ótimo!"

"Ótimo!!" Sasuke começou a caminhar em direção a janela.

"Ei... Sasuke... Não..."

"Cale-se!" Ele apenas se sentou na janela e logo pulou para o outro lado... Deixando Sakura e o quarto... sozinhos.

A garota de cabelos rosados caiu no chão de joelhos, olhando para a janela... Volta, ele tinha que voltar... Dizendo que aquilo foi um mal entendido...

"Sasuke-kun..." Ela se levantou e correu até a janela, botando a cabeça e o busto para fora. Não havia ninguém. "Sasuke!!"

---------------------------x

Sakura corria pelas ruas de Konoha, estava tudo muito escuro e vazio, dando a ela um pouco de medo... Mas ela tinha que achar ele. Passou por parques, ruas escuras onde havia homens que a olhavam com segundas intenções... Em todos os lugares menos em certo lugar onde ela estranhamente sentiu o chakra de Kakashi. Continuou correndo até que sua cabeça começou a doer muito. Sua vista começou a ficar nublada e os sons se distorceram estranhamente.

"O qu-" Ela caiu de repente no chão e não conseguia se mexer direito, estava dolorida e não sentia suas pernas. "O que é... isto...?"

"_Sasuke não pode se afastar por muito tempo de você, uma vez que vocês formam o selo de chakra, devem permanecer perto, esse selo serve como uma conexão entre o Oni e seu mestre..."_

Sakura arregalou os olhos, então... Assim era como se sentia estar longe do oni por muito tempo...

"Snif...Sasuke-kun..." Ela começou a chorar e caiu no chão se dando por vencida. Gotas começaram a cair sobre seu corpo até que uma chuva a molhou por completo, levando as lágrimas do rosto de Sakura pra longe, mas ainda assim... Ela estava chorando por dentro... "Sasuke-kun..."

Ela apoiou uma mão no chão e logo a outra. Com muito esforço, ficou sentada. Depois de um tempo tentando de se acostumar a nova postura, ficou de pé. Sua cabeça estava girando, parecia uma espécie de febre muito alta, ou talvez até pior... Era horrível. Decidiu ir para um lugar que tal vez a faria sentir melhor.

---------------------------x

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"..."

Sasuke se encontrava em uma árvore ao lado da cascata onde tudo tinha começado. Pra falar a verdade, ele estava quase caindo da planta... sua cabeça doía muito e suas pernas não lhe respondiam. Memórias voltaram a sua mente, mesmo que foram poucas... Olhou para a água que avançava ferozmente até terminar em uma caída ao final e se lembrou de que a primeira coisa que viu ao chegar naquele mundo foi uma cabeleira rosa sendo arrastada e uma mão alçada. Fez um de seus "hns" ao lembrar de como não conseguia dormir na noite em que ela estava doente, houve uma hora em que ela estava tão perto que seu nariz frio encostava com o focinho do texugo. Ele esfregou os olhos e os piscou ao notar que sua vista começava a embaçar. Se apoiou no tronco da árvore e suspirou.

"...Eu sou um idiota." Sasuke apoiou uma mão na testa quente, estava com febre. Ele logo olhou para baixo e se decepcionou consigo mesmo ao pensar que Sakura talvez estivesse sentindo as mesmas dores que ele estava sentindo no momento e considerando aquele corpo frágil que ela tinha, ela com certeza estava se sentindo pior que ele. "...Sakura..."

"...Sasuke-kun..."

---------------------------x

"...-.-"

"O que?"

"Você pode me explicar como alguém pode vir a esta hora só pra ver um estúpido livro?!" Naruto gritou alto e todas as pessoas da feirinha de diferentes tendas vendendo diversas coisas olharam para ele.

"Eu já ia esquecendo que hoje era o dia em que saía a nova edição de Icha! n.n"

"Quantos livros desses existem?! Você lê essa coisa desde que era pirralho!"

"...Isso não importa. Quantos mais melhor!"

"Arghh..."

Ambos estavam molhando-se pela chuva, eles eram os únicos que não levavam guarda-chuva naquele bendito lugar. Naruto continuou olhando para o mestre que conversava com a dona da loja normalmente enquanto molhava a cabeça sem se importar.

"Naruto-kun?"

Os dois olharam para trás e viram uma Hinata usando um vestido, um chalé por cima e um guarda-chuva entre as mãos, ela estava vermelhinha como costumava sempre estar. Naruto sorriu ao ver sua amiga.

"Hinata-chan! O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Hinata. Mantenha-se firme se não eu tiro esse guarda chuva de você."

"Eek!" Naruto se assustou ao ver o primo de Hinata estar atrás dele, olhando-o com aqueles olhos brancos que não tinham emoção. "Daonde você saiu?! O.ó"

"Hunf. Não grita. Estamos aqui porque minha sensei quer comprar um livro u.ú."

"Aqui está seu pedido!" A mulher da tendinha de livros colocou o livro sobre o balcão. "Agora, desculpem-me, mas eu tenho que fechar. É uma pena que tenha começado a chover..."

Antes que Kakashi pudesse responder algo a mulher fechou a tenda toda puxando uma corda. Ao puxar-la, umas cortinas de ferro caíram sobre os balcões e a tenda se transformou em um bloque de ferro.

"..."

"..."

"Quanta... proteção... o.o" Hinata disse ao escutar todas aquelas cortinas caírem fazendo um forte barulho.

"Oh! Que sorte, ficou um último!" Kurenai foi tocar no Icha, mas se deu conta que outra mão já estava encima deste. "Ei..."

"Perdão senhorita... Este era meu pedido."

O olho de Kakashi brilhou e Kurenai fez cara feia.

"Eu pensei que esse livro era mais pra homens -.-" Naruto comentou ao ver a cara de Kurenai.

A mulher ficou vermelha com o comentário do loiro e logo afastou a mão do livro. "Ah... Mas eu..." Ela viu a capa do Icha na cara dela e percebeu que Kakashi lhe estava entregando o livro.

"Hm... eu posso esperar um dia mais. n.n"

Relâmpagos caíram perto de Naruto, quem olhou toda a cena totalmente incrédulo. Este colocou as mãos na cabeça e puxou os cabelos loiros.

_"NANI?! Mestre entregando Icha Icha para uma mulher?! Não mesmo! Oh meu deus! É o apocalipseee!" _Os olhos do oni ficaram em aspirais.

"Naruto-kun? o.o"

"Hinata-chan! É o apocalipse!" Naruto abraçou a oni quem quase desmaiou.

"N-n-naruto-k-kun! O-o que e-está--?!"

"Oe Naruto calma ¬¬ O seu mestre pode ser cortês de vez em quando." Ele piscou um olho para Kurenai, esta ficou vermelha e fez mais cara feia. "Heh. n.n"

"Ora, eu não preciso de compaixão. Gosto de conseguir o que quero por mim mesma." Ela olhou para o outro lado.

"Neee... E o Itachi no baka?"

"Itachi vinha com a gente, mas no meio do caminho começou a chover e o baka voltou... ¬¬" Neji cruzou os braços.

"Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, vocês podem voltar também se quiserem, a chuva está se transformando em um estorvo."

"Não precisa." Neji olhou para cima molhando a cara. Ele também não levava guarda chuva. "Eu... gosto de chuva."

"E-eu não muito… Me dá dor de cabeça... Hm hm--- N-naru-t-to-kun? Não querem voltar com… comigo? Vo-vocês e-estão se molhando..." Hinata realmente estava quase desmaiando pela proximidade de Naruto que não percebeu que não a havia soltado ainda.

"Naah... Relaxa. Estamos acostumados a nos mo--"

Antes que ele continue, parou de sentir que as gotas de chuva o batiam sobre sua cabeça e notou que Hinata estendeu o guarda chuva para ele.

"Por favor?" Ela sorriu de uma maneira tão meiga que Naruto corou até as orelhas.

"Etto..." Naruto olhou para Kakashi, quem sorriu e fez que sim com um gesto de cabeça. "Hm. Eu seguro o guarda chuvas pra você." Ele sorriu e começou a andar com Hinata, que nem se deu conta que não levava Kakashi junto.

"Hihi, eles te deixaram pra trás." Kurenai disse dando um soquinho no ombro do sensei.

"Hm... Estão crescendo... snif."

_"Ah... Por certo.. como estarão aqueles dois? Hum, aposto que já resolveram as coisas direitinho. n.n"_

---------------------------x

(Hah, aposto que vocês tavam morrendo de vontade de voltar a historia pra esses dois :P) Sasuke levantou as duas orelhas, olhou pra baixo e viu que na árvore onde estava havia uma Sakura se apoiando nesta como se ela fosse morrer naquele instante. Sasuke nunca a tinha visto assim, estava molhada, fraca, chorando, dolorida e com uma expressão tão... triste. Ele pôde notar que ela não reparou nele lá encima.

_"O que ela está fazendo aqui..."._

"Sasuke-kun..." Ela murmurava o nome dele enquanto caminhava torto em direção a uma pedra. Ele não agüentava mais aquilo, desceu rapidamente da árvore.

"Sakura!"

Ela se sobressaltou e quase caiu, mas logo deu meia volta para encarar um par de rubis olhando-a intensamente.

"Sasuke...?" Sua voz estava rouca e fraca, seus olhos estavam sem a pupila nem o brilho que eles sempre tiveram, pareciam sem vida.

Sasuke fechou os punhos e cerrou os dentes fortemente. Era sua culpa que Sakura estivesse assim... Tão desprotegida. Seu dever era justamente proteger-la! Ela sempre se preocupava e lhe perguntava se estava agindo bem como mestra, mas quem estava agindo muito mal naquele momento era Sasuke. Foi ai que ele se deu conta de tudo. Ele simplesmente... Não podia estar longe de Sakura... Mas não era pelo selo, ele _queria_ estar com ela... _Para sempre..._

Parou de chover aos poucos e os grilos começaram a cantar... Alguns vaga-lumes saíram de onde estavam escondidos e iluminaram o lugar com seus breves brilhos esverdeados.

"Sakura... Eu..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

O oni arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela estava correndo em sua direção, se esforçando para não cair. Ela abriu os braços e... Pela primeira vez Sasuke alçou um braço para o lado, aceitando o abraço. Antes que ela pudesse chegar a ele, não conseguia mais ficar em pé e acabou tropeçando no caminho, caindo no chão lentamente.

Antes de tocar o chão frio e sujo, ela sentiu dois braços quentes envolverem sua cintura e logo uma mão cobrir gentilmente sua nuca, aproximando seu rosto a um cômodo ombro. Logo reconheceu aqueles braços... Sasuke... Ela... envolveu aqueles aconchegantes ombros com seus braços, devolvendo o abraço. Fechou os olhos lentamente.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Burra... Você tem algo com querer se molhar?" Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Eu estava preocupada... Porque você não voltava comigo..." Sakura o separou gentilmente, olhando-o nos olhos. Felizmente, via um olhar calmo e aliviado nos olhos de Sasuke. Ela tocou o rosto dele com as mãos e ele fechou os olhos.

"Eu... não sei o que fazer."

Sakura foi aproximando seu rosto ao dele, até que seus narizes encostarem um com outro, suas respirações se misturavam no ar. Sasuke abriu seus olhos e viu que os olhos de Sakura agora tinham um pequeno brilho, ela estava sorrindo.

"É normal se sentir assim..." Ela tocou os lábios de Sasuke com a ponta dos dedos. "Mas agora eu só quero que você... fique comigo..." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Sasuke..."

"...Perdão..."

"Não..." Ele tocou com a ponta dos dedos a bochecha suave e rosada de Sakura. Aproximou seu rosto e depositou um beijo na mesma, deixando Sakura mais vermelha e sentindo a própria bochecha beijada esquentar. "Fui um tolo..." Ele logo deu curtos beijinhos até chegar no canto da boca, Sakura fechou os olhos enquanto uma lágrima caía de seu olho. Sasuke a limpou com a mão suavemente. "...Me perdoe."

"Sasuke-kun..." Ele tomou os lábios de Sakura timidamente e fechou os olhos lentamente, pegou-a pela cintura e aproximou o corpo frágil dela ao seu. Sakura fechou os olhos também, desfrutando o momento que tanto queria ter com Sasuke. Ela envolveu o pescoço de seu oni com os braços, aproximando os dois rostos e acariciando a nuca de Sasuke docemente, abriu um pouco a boca timidamente, dando espaço para a língua de Sasuke passar. Estremeceu-se ao sentir sua língua se encontrando com a de seu amor, roçando e brincando uma com a outra. Separam-se ainda com os olhos fechados e logo se deram alguns selinhos carinhosamente, beijaram apaixonadamente a bochecha um do outro e se abraçaram novamente.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Eu..."

"Não tem o que dizer..." Ela olhou para ele... pra aqueles orbes avermelhados...corou levemente e sorriu triste. "Volta pra mim..." Ela fechou os olhos e deu um selinho no canto da boca de Sasuke, quem fechou os olhos também. Ambos sentiram algo estranho fluir por dentro... Algo quente. Nuvens de diferentes tons de rosa claro se formaram no céu, envolvendo-os com graça. Sakura tocou com os dedos aquela nuvem estranha e sentiu-os esquentarem.

"Chakra..." Ela sussurrou. Talvez aquilo se devesse a que ambos estavam recuperando o chakra perdido ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu, aquilo transformava o clima romântico de uma maneira muito meiga. Ela olhou para Sasuke, quem tocava as nuvens sem entender porque aquilo estava acontecendo. Riu baixinho e se levantou, se sentia bem melhor. (quem não depois de beijar Sasuke?!) "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke levantou a vista, encarando as esmeraldas de Sakura. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que de novo estavam brilhantes e extensos como sempre foram. Ela se jogou nos seus braços repentinamente e Sasuke perdeu o equilíbrio, os dois caíram deitados no chão, Sasuke ainda sem poder reagir com Sakura nos braços. As nuvens de chakra se transformaram em uma aura que envolveu o corpo de ambos até desvanecer sutilmente.

"Sakura." Sasuke finalmente pôde reagir roçando seus lábios com os de sua mestra, mas antes que um beijo pudesse ser formado, a garota de cabelos rosados se levantou. Sasuke fez cara de emburrado.

"Vamos?" Ela fechou os olhos, formando um lindo sorriso no rosto. A lua que havia saído das nuvens a iluminava por trás, fazendo com que ela se visse mais reluzente. Ele suspirou e se levantou também.

"Vamos..."

Pra casa...

---------------------------x

**Nee… como ficou...?**

**Hina****ta: Fi-ficou k-kawaii n.n...**

**Sério msm? Ohh xD (abraça Hinata)**

**Itachi: Eu não apareci! **

**Ai... ¬¬ a Tenten tbm não apareceu e ta na boa.**

**Itachi: Isso é pq a Tan tan**

**Neji: Tenten.**

**Itachi: Tenten é chata e eu sou muito mais importante que ela!**

**Tenten: Ei! O.ó**

**u.ú Ahem... Vamos ás reviews... n.n"**

---------------------------x _Kimi-Hina_

**Poof!**

**Itachi: Minnaaaa! n.n**

**Sasuke: Oe.**

**Itachi: Seçãooo! (escrevendo num quadro negro) Oni Brothers!**

**Sasuke: ¬¬... A primeira review é de Kimi-Hina... Hum. A) Pode matar o moleque, olhe! A autora não está vendo! (tapando a vista de Anna com as mãos)**

**Itachi: Que é isso irmãozinho n.n Paz :D**

**Sasuke: ****Mas... Irmão... Ela está fazendo um pedido... tão... tentador... (katana nas mãos trêmulas) Deixa eu matar-los...**

**Anna: Sasuke-kun! Acalme-se! (com uma bolinha para brincar)**

**Sasuke: Ugh tudo menos isso!**

**Itachi: B) n.n Ele é uma fofuraa **

**Sasuke: Cale-se! u.ú C) Faça-o. Vingança é algo inevitável...**

**Itachi: o.o" D) Aquele soco rox :D Ela deveria me ensinar um pouco...**

**Sasuke: E) Hinata? Oh, aquela oni de aura estranha... Eu ainda tenho que investigar mais sobre sua origem.**

**Itachi: Não vou deixar x( Hinata-chan é minha amiga e não um experimento ¬¬ Bem, F) Hahaha... As orelhas de neko... No jardim de infância, Sasuke era o: Oni das Orelhinhas Nekozinho Neko. n.n**

**Sasuke: Itachiii!! (lança fogo no irmão)**

**Itachi: Aaaah! Num vale eu estava distraído!**

**Sasuke: ù.ú G) Itachi-baka u.u Acho q é por isso que as pessoas te adoram... ¬¬ Não entendo os humanos.**

**Itachi: Não precisa entender, eu sou demais n.n H) Hm... Err... Tão me chamando! (sai correndo)**

**Sasuke: o.o Hm... Arigatou pela review u.u**

---------------------------x I_ngridYuuki_

**Sasuke: Que bom que gostou... Heh, espero que aquele dobe fique com a oni assim ele não me enche mais ¬¬**

**Itachi: Nããooo... x.x **

**Sasuke: Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar com Neji Hyuuga, mas ele parece forte, quero lutar contra ele.**

**Itachi: Lá vem você com isso... Imagina quando realmente for forte?**

**Sasuke: Como assim? ¬¬**

**Itachi: Err... Obrigado pela review n.n"**

---------------------------x _Shinsaphira_

**Itachi: Meu ídolo! Nhacaa... Naru-kun e eu temos outros planos juntos...**

**Naruto: Quem disse?! o.ó**

**Sasuke: Podemos nos concentrar melhor? u.u**

**Itachi: Huhu... Obrigado pela review!!**

---------------------------x _Carol aka-neko_

**Itachi: Nekos rlz!! Eu as amo leitoras! T-T**

**Sasuke: Hn... Arigatou... por não... implicarem com... minhas orelhas. u.ú (vermelhinho)**

**Anna: Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! (abraça os dois) Meus meninos! **

**Itachi: Anna-chaann!**

**Sasuke: Agh! ****Não consigo respirar!**

**Itachi: Hinata-chan tbm tem muitas fãs :D Obrigado pela review n.n **

---------------------------x _Uchiha Neko_

**Itachi: Irmã oniiii xD Ne ne, esse cap ta grande neh? **

**Sasuke: Hm, você escreve muito bem na sua idade, tem muitas chances. (sorri)**

**Itachi: Hehe... Você está mudando nii-chan n.n Eu acho que sei quem é a culpada... **

**Sasuke: Ca-cale-se! Arigatou pela review.**

---------------------------x _Claki_

**Sakura: Arigatou! E obrigada pelo apoio meninas... (coradinha)**

**Sasuke: Sakura? O que faz aqui? **

**Sakura: Você nunk iria responder um comentário como aquele... u.u**

**Sasuke: Que-quem disse?**

**Itachi: Ah... Vcs esse namorico ¬¬ **

**Sasu e Saku: N-não é!!**

**Itachi: Arigatou pela review n.n**

---------------------------x _Hyuuga Mitha_

**Itachi: Pode deixar que eu mando todos os beijos pro Naru-kun... Huhu...**

**Sasuke: Aniki... u.ú Bem, eu não sou bom comentando sobre outros casais...**

**Itachi: Ele só quer saber da Sakura... **

**Sasuke: Cala a boca! Ahem... Obrigado pela review u.u**

---------------------------x _Dani-sama_

**Itachi: Estatua, estatua… (anota num bloquinho)**

**Anna: ****Oh... Claro claro... xD bem, a idéia era confundir um pouco o leitor ao não esclarecer quem era a pessoa que Hinata estava falando... Mas se ficou confuso demais... gomenasai! o.ò Mas obrigada pelo aviso n.n"**

**Sasuke: E...E eu não estou apaixonado! u.ú**

**Itachi: ¬¬... Claro...**

**Anna: Oh... eu sou tão ruim colocando outros casais que Tenten nem apareceu hj T-T Ugh...**

**Itachi: Calma, vc vai aprendendo aos poucos :D**

**Anna: Obrigada Tachi-kun...**

**Sasuke: Am... (climazinho entre os dois) Arigatou pela review**

---------------------------x _Mari Santoro_

**Ambos abrem a carta que na verdade é um rolo que se abre até o chão.**

**Anna: Ohhh... (olhinhos brilhando) Sugoi...**

**Sasuke: Isso tudo aqui é pergunta para a autora.**

**Itachi: Faça o que sabe fazer Anna-chan! n.n**

**Anna: Arigatou!!! (pega um microfone e coloca óculos para ler) 1. xD Nhaaa eu realmente não pensei em Inu ou Sakura qnd eu comecei essa fic x3 Gostaria de saber o que ficou parecido :) 2. Omfg xD Arigatou! Eu faço curso de mangá e qnd eu terminar ele, vou começar a fazer o mangá desta fic n.n Vai ser sugoi ;D 3) Nhaa agente? xD Bem, claro eu vou aceitar qqr comentário ou idéia o.o x3 4. Huhu, pode até ser estilo anime, com bastante fala, soh depois que eu vi que tinha mais fala q qqr coisa xD 5. Eu peço um milhão de perdões, sabe... faz 2 e meio q vivo na argentina, logo, eu estou falando mto em espanhol . E... Rubio eh loiro xD E tipo... Ruivo, rubio... xD Gomene!!! X.x a idéia eh que o Naru-kun seja loiro msm xD 6. Pode deixar q num penso colocar outros persos... Importantes xD 7. Veremos o caso do Tachi-kun xD 8. Ainda num sei bem o que fazer com Ino e Sai, já pensarei n.n 9. Arigatou pela review:D**

**Sasu e Tachi: Zzz...**

**Anna: Já terminei u.u**

**Sasuke: Ah... ah! Hai... Am... Obrigado pela review!**

---------------------------x _Meme Higurashi Taisho_

**Sasuke: Onis… e humanos…**

**Itachi: Ahem! Bem, acho q o Akamaru vai ter que morder o nariz de Anna-chan msm... n.n" E aqui msm está o Sasu-nii-chan! (aponta pro irmão)**

**Sasuke: Hm... Arigatou pela review (sorri) Am... E... pelo cartaz. –gota-**

---------------------------x _UchihaSora_

**Itachi: Nooo! A autora não pode parar com a fic! i-i Pode ficar tranqüila num chora naao T-T**

**Sasuke: Ahem! Eu acho que já foi suficiente hj com o que a autora escreveu.**

**Mar de fangirls na platéia: CLARO QUE NÃO! MAIS MAIS MAIS! YEEEEI!**

**Sasuke: -gota- ...**

**Anna: Vamos Sasu, eu sei que vc quer n.n (cutuca a bochecha)**

**Sasuke: Hunf ¬¬**

**Itachi: Obrigado pela review! **

---------------------------x _Daji-chan_

**Sasuke: Ah, esse idiota vai acabar caindo nos encantos da garotinha cega. ¬¬**

**Itachi: Como vc pode ter tanta certeza? i-i Vc eh meu aniki, deveria dar mais apoio T-T**

**Sasuke: Sim...claro**

**Itachi: Aff, vc tem um rio de fans pra que vc fike com a Sakura, tudo eh tão fácil. u.u**

**Sasuke: Eu não escolhi preferir outro gênero! u.ú**

**Itachi: Droga, odeio quando vc usa essa disculpa!**

**Sasuke: Obrigado pela review.**

---------------------------x _sakusasuke_

**Itachi: Oeoe n.n Amiga saku… x3**

**Anna: Hehe, vlw pela compreensão :P E pelo comentário n.n**

**Sasuke: Err... Não sei onde entro nessa historia.**

**Anna: Claro q entra, vc fik como o irmão menor sexy :D**

**Sasuke: Obrigado...?**

**Itachi: Arigatou!**

---------------------------x _Sakurinha Rockbell_

**Anna: Rin…? Hummm… xD acho q num conheço ela suficientemente bem para colocar-la com o Tachi-kun... **

**Itachi: Eu posso ser o lobo solitário msm u.ù**

**Anna: Tachi-kunn... i-i abraça**

**Itachi: Heh, eu costumava ser frio e tals...**

**Sasuke: É verdade. Chegava a ser assustador.**

**Itachi: Num era tanto ¬¬**

**Anna: Eu tbm amo a personalidade do Itachi original xD Frieza... (babas) Arigatou pela review :3 Verei o que fazer com Sai. xD**

---------------------------x _Haruno Shaoly_

**Itachi: Oh! Obrigado pelos elogios :D**

**Sasuke: (corado) As leitoras não são inúteis... ¬¬**

**Itachi: Claro q não! n.n Eu as amo :)**

**Anna: Arigatou! n.n**

**Ambos: Obrigado pela review!**

---------------------------x _Juh-chan X3_

**Itachi: n.n Obrigado pelo seu coment.**

**Sasuke: Ugh, a Tenten não apareceu hj…**

**Itachi: o.o Gomen! **

---------------------------x _Aiko Higurash_

**Anna: Serio? O.o minha fic teve essa influencia em vc? xD Oooh arigatooou!**

**Itachi: Obrigado pelo elogio! **

**Sasuke: (cora) Gosto...são? (cora mais)**

**Itachi: Hahaha xD **

**Anna: Obrigada! n.n**

---------------------------x _Eitir_

**Sasuke: Obrigado.**

**Itachi: Aquí está a continuaçao! n.n **

**Anna: Espero que tenha gostado :)**

---------------------------x _n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n_

**Itachi: Hehehe, todos temos um Inner dentro! Prazer Endy, as fãs sempre são bem tratadas n.n**

**Sasuke: Hunf, ta na cara que ela na verdade é mais fã minha. u.u**

**Itachi: Prova! **

**Anna: (coloca uma fitinha no pescoço dos dois) Leilão! Quem dá mais pelos irmãos Uchihas? Eles sabem fazer de tudo e ainda incluem acessórios felinos! n.n**

**Ambos: Ei! O.ó**

**Anna: Haha, adorei, arigatou pela review!!!**

---------------------------x _thais uchiha_

**Itachi: Heeh, estamos aquí n.n Ainda de fitinha e tudo.**

**Sasuke: (todo acabado e com respiração ofegante) É só que por causa da autora as mulheres enlouqueceram... ¬¬**

**Anna: Ups... (carinha de anjo)**

**Ambos: u.u" Arigatou pela review! (sorriem)**

---------------------------x

Até a próxima meus queridos lectores! Espero que tenham gostado e não me matem se o próximo cap demorar mto i-i E lembrem-se, se encontrarem algum erro ortográfico mto bruto, err... Portunhol? xD

Kissus, ja neee!


	7. A casa cálida e confortável

**Anna: Demorou para eu postar isto né? Eu peço perdão, viajei, semana de provas, sem muito tempo pra escrever... Sabem como é u.u Mas igualmente, eu fiquei motivada para escrever porque... Aqui em Buenos Aires nevou! Sim! Neve!! Era tão lindo... Parecia um sonho... Não queria mais acordar dele... As ruas estavam todas branquinhas e as árvores também! Simplesmente lindo! n.n**

**Naruto: Heh, e no outro dia teve que ir pra escola morrendo de frio.**

**Anna: É...T-T Bom, como já todos sabem e eu sei que é meio inútil escrever isto: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse... Acho que faria um epi. com natal xD E muita neve... **

**Sasuke: Boa leitura.**

---------------------------x

Capítulo 7: A casa cálida e confortável

Os dois logo estavam em frente da casa deles, ambos suspiraram, muitas perguntas aguardavam lá dentro. Sakura começou a caminhar em direção à porta, mas sentiu seu pulso ser segurado firmemente.

"Sakura." Sasuke tinha seus olhos fixados nos orbes esverdeados de Sakura.

"Sa-"

Ele puxou-a para perto de si e a beijou, a garota não reagiu ao começo, mas fechou os olhos e correspondeu o beijo. Sasuke começou a caminhar, levando-a consigo e os lábios ainda juntos. Continuaram se beijando apaixonadamente até que Sakura encostou na porta da casa, ela o empurrou bem de leve e sorriu corada.

"Che-chegamos..."

"Hn..."

Antes dos dois entrarem na casa, a porta se abriu rapidamente, revelando um garoto loiro de olhos azulados, com expressão zangada e uma nem um pouco discreta veia enorme na testa.

"N-Naruto-kun o.o"

Naruto apenas andou em direção ao outro oni e o segurou pela gola de sua camisa molhada.

"Temeeee! Onde diabos vocês estavam?! Eu estava ficando preocupado droga! E por que estão molhados?! o.ó"

"Oe do que está falando dobe? Eu não fiz nada. u.ú" Sasuke empurrou Naruto e foi entrando na casa.

"Sakura-chaaaaan i-i"

"Calma Naruto-kun n.n" Estamos bem... E-etto... Fizemos as pazes e fomos tomar um café... Mas a chuva nos pegou tão de repente... o.o Gomen por preocupar..."

"Nee... Sasuke-teme saindo pra um café...?" _"Isso soa meio estranho de alguma maneira -.-"_

Sakura tinha um reluzente sorriso no rosto que até deu um pouco de medo em Naruto.

"Hai! Foi isso o que aconteceu!"

"Sa-sakura-chaan... esse sorriso é impossível de duvidar T-T"

"Ne, vamos entrar!"

Assim que os dois entraram viram que Sasuke e Kakashi estavam parados no meio da sala se encarando. O ambiente parecia pesado.

"A-ah?! O-o que aconteceu? i-i"

"..."

"..."

"Nee... Seila -.- Coisa de loucos ¬¬"

"Sasuke." Kakashi continuava olhando para o oni.

"Hn. o.ó"

"Sakura." E logo encarou sua sobrinha.

"H-hai? o.o"

"Espero que vocês sejam responsáveis pelos seu atos... E pensar no futuro."

"o.õ Tio?"

"Onde eu quero chegar é..."

"..."

"Essa água respingando de vocês... É suor? -.-"

"Oo#"

"Ne?! O.o#"

(Vista desde longe da casa) "DO QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FALANDO?!"

No sofá agora havia um Kakashi espancado e com fumaça saindo de seus machucados.

"Idiota! u.ú"

"N-nãããooo Apenas estivemos um tempo fora e já pensa nisso!" Sakura estava muito corada e segurando as bochechas com as mãos.

"Neeee... Não entendi o.o" Naruto se sentou ao lado de Kakashi no sofá, uma gota apareceu sobre sua cabeça ao ver o estado acabado do mestre.

"Você não precisa entender Naruto-kun u.ù# Eu vou tomar banho!"

"Sasuke..."

O oni apenas lhe lançou um olhar battousai que fez Kakashi se calar.

"Esses livro destroem a sua mente ¬¬" Sasuke entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta... meio forte demais.

"Hahaha..."

"-.-?" Naruto apenas se jogou no sofá e suspirou.

"Ah, mas não vai fugir mesmo!" Uma voz gritou desde o nada.

"Hã?! Q-quem está ai?!" Naruto se levantou do sofá e se pôs em posição de luta.

A janela da sala se quebrou, fazendo muitos cacos de vidro voar pelo chão.

"...Não destruam minha casa... u.ù" Kakashi suspirou enquanto colocava um band aid em um machucado.

Na janela apareceu nada menos que...

Itachi... u.u

"Sasuke-nii-chan, eu não posso perdoar, você faltou o treino de hoje...!" Ele apontou para a porta fechada na frente dele.

"Não enche..." Se escutou desde o outro lado da porta fechada. Nesse momento o irmão maior sorriu.

"Heh..." Ele chegou perto da porta e a chutou, fazendo um buraco nela.

"Kyaaa!! O que você está fazendo seu maluco?!"

"Naru-kun! Não tinha te visto ai!" Ele acenou alegremente para Naruto e o loiro se escondeu atrás do mestre que murmurava "A porta... a porta... T-T"

Itachi sentiu duas mão segurarem seu pé do outro lado da porta, eram as mãos de Sasuke.

"Anikiii... O que... você fez... com minha porta?!" Sasuke empurrou Itachi pra fora(?) da porta e o fez cair no chão, logo abriu a porta com seu pé e cruzou os braços, olhando para o irmão zangado. O maior se levantou e cruzou os braços também.

"Sua porta não é nada comparado a me deixar esperando! Eu vou triplicar seu treinamento! Por preferir ficar namorando com a Sakura-chan que dedicar-se a coisas mais importantes!"

Nesse momento todos fizeram um: "!!!" e Sasuke ficou vermelho, ele sabia o que eles fizeram?!

"Huhu... Eu vi tudo... na frente da casa... Mas beijinhos até a porta é algo antigo, ninguém mais faz. u.u"

"ITACHII!!"

"SASUKE-TEMEEEE!"

"NARU-KUN! n.n"

"...Kakashi. -.-"

"Explique-se bakayo!"

"Eu não tenho nada para explicar, usuratonkashi!"

"Heh era brincadeirinha! Eu sei que o nii-chan nunca faria isso n.n" Itachi explicou fazendo um gesto de "shoo" com a mão. "Ele é tão covarde u.ù Ai..."

"..." Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e apertou o punho.

"...? Isso são espadas batendo...?" Sakura ignorou o peculiar som que vinha debaixo e entrou na banheira. "Aaaaaahh... Era isso o que eu precisava!" Sakura se espreguiçou e logo afundou o rosto até o nariz.

_"Ah... Sasuke-kun beija tão bem... Mas... Foi apenas um beijo, ele nunca esclareceu que me ama... ai... Ma-mas o que vai acontecer se ele só quer me usar para baixar suas ânsias?! Afinal... Ele também é homem... Uaaa! Claro que nããão! Ele não é animal, há-há-há!"_

Sakura começou a rir sozinha e acidentalmente ligou o chuveiro de água quente.

"o.o... Ah... Ahhh!!! Isso ta quenteee!!! ."

Depois de tomar seu bendito banho, se olhou no espelho e viu que não tinha exatamente o corpo de mulher de capa de revista hentai senão de garota...

"Nhaa... Com este corpinho... mesmo assim ele repararia em mim? T-T..." Ela abaixou a cabeça mas logo a levantou socando o ar. "Yosh! Vamos fazer muitos exercícios e esportes para ficar com um lindo corpo para Sasuke-kun!" _"Tchaaaaa!!! É assim que se falaaa!! Ele vai babar um rio inteiro por nós e vai se arrepender o dia em que pensou diferente de nós!!! Ooohohohooo!" _Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Sakura. "Nee... Também não exagera... -.-"

---------------------------x

"Nha... Escola de novo... Que chatice..." Sakura estirou os braços sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo na mesma, suspirando entediada, estavam tendo tempo já que o sensei de artes tinha faltado.

"Você reclama muito mas no final a única matéria que vai mais ou menos é história... ¬¬"

"Mas isso não muda o fato que eu odeio escola... u.ù"

"Ah... A escola é um pouco diferente lá em nosso mundo."

"Sério?!"

"Hn."

"Oh... Mas você não pode me contar nada né..."

"... Algum dia talvez."

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam ao escutar aquilo e ela olhou profundamente para Sasuke, este lhe devolveu o olhar sem muita emoção.

"O dia em que você prove nossa confiança... Eu vou te contar... algumas coisas." Ele olhou para o outro lado corado.

"Sa... Sasuke-kunn... i-i" Ela segurou com ambas mãos a mão de Sasuke.

"N-não começa com isso de novo! u.ú"

"Demo, Sasuke-kun... Você está cheio de curativos e manchas roxas pelo corpo... O que aconteceu? O.o"

"Ah...Isto. O idiota do Itachi de novo... Esse treinamento está me matando."

"Mas pra que você treina tanto?"

"Ora ora... Sakura e Sasuke-kun..." Ino e suas outras amigas oxigenadas apareceram por trás em um semi-circulo. (típico de animes... u.u)

"Ino... O que você quer?"

"Eu quero passar este tempo livre com o Sasuke-kun, dá licença?!"

_"... As brigas cotidianas delas são piores que as de ninja... ¬¬" _"Eu temo que não sinta a mesma necessidade de passar o tempo com vocês. Se possível, gostaria que vocês ficassem longe de mim."

_"E...E da-lhe frieza de Sasuke-kun n.ñ" _Sakura não pôde evitar de pensar ao ver a expressão totalmente fria de Sasuke.

"M-mas Sasuke-kun!"

O oni apenas se levantou e foi em direção á mesa onde estavam Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Temari e Shino chamando-os. Sakura o seguiu e mandou a língua para as garotas.

"Interessante Sasuke-san, seu comportamento está variando em relação ao começo da outra semana... Isso pode ser obra do mental behavior... Muito interessante."

"Oe Shin u.ú Deixa de falar qualquer coisa." Temari apoiou a mão sobre os cabelos espetados de Shino e afundou a cabeça dele no casaco de gola alta.

"M-mental... beha-havior?"

"... Eu não vejo nenhuma mudança no oni." Neji olhou para Sasuke e este lhe devolveu o olhar um pouco perturbado pelo término que usou para se dirigir a ele...

"A mente trabalha por conta própria sem que a pessoa seja consciente, obviamente, ela nega tal mudança no comportamento ao não perceber... Mas esse é o poder da mente humana, não se pode vencer..."

"Err... Sasuke-kun não é humano o.o" Tenten comentou fazendo todos se calarem. Shino cortou o silencio.

"Eu imagino que esse fenômeno também é comum entre os seres sobrenaturais..."

"Ah fala sério Shiiin, você dá explicação pra tudo!" Tenten riu.

"Seres sobrenaturais? -.-" Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça e ignorou os comentários de Shino. Se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do grupo de amigos e abriu seu caderno de desenho. Olhou para Sakura, ela sempre sorria tão puramente quando estava com os amigos... Era um sorriso diferente do que ela lhe dava. Ele começou a desenhar ela com aquele sorriso... Talvez assim ele possa ter um daqueles sorrisos para ele.

"Hu...huhu..."

"Aaah!" Ele olhou para trás e viu uma Tenten com um sorriso que poderia ocupar uma janela inteira.

"Sasuke-kun, é tão meigo você utilizar suas habilidades para desenhar o ser amado..."

"Eu não..."

"Hihi, tudo bem amigo!" Ela deu um tapinha nas costas de Sasuke, ele fechou o caderno rapidamente. "Eu posso até te ajudar a ficar mais próximo de Sakura! Ela parece gostar bastante de você."

"Não obrigado. Eu não quero "estar mais próximo" de Sakura."

"Não mesmo? Mas você desenhou ela na quinta, na quarta e acho que te vi na sexta..."

"...Você deve ter se confundido com outro personagem que eu desenho."

"Mesmo? Eu posso ver? n.n"

Sasuke semifechou seus olhos, aquela garota era astuta demais... Ou senão ele era o descuidado demais...

"Não."

"Não?"

"Este caderno é como meu diário, se você quiser colocar assim ¬¬ Coloco aqui as coisas que me são valiosas e..." Ele se deu conta do que tinha dito e corou.

"Heehee... Tudo bem, não conto pra ninguém n.n" E foi sentar com o resto.

"..."

Aho-aho! (pássaro mongol voando no fundo o/)

---------------------------x

"Ah... Porque eu tenho a impressão de que hoje o treinamento ninja foi mais intenso?"

Sakura e Sasuke voltavam da escola como faziam todos os dias, Sasuke gostava de pegar o caminho pelo parque, já que lá estavam as árvores Sakura que sua mestra tanto gostava... Por sorte era primavera e a rua estava banhada em rosa pelas pétalas caídas.

"Hn, talvez seja porque estamos perto dos testes ninja. Depois de tudo, eles precisam ver como estão indo nossas habilidades..."

"Oohhhh!! Que liindoo! As ruas estão cobertas de pétalas!!" Sakura saiu correndo até ficar no meio de quatro cerejeiras, logo sorriu para Sasuke e acenou. "Oy, Sasuke-kun!"

O oni colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a caminhar em direção á Sakura. Uma vez que estava perto dela, esta tinha um sorriso no rosto de orelha a orelha.

"Nee... Sasuke-kun... Este lugar é conhecido pois dizem que se duas pessoas se beijam aqui em época de primavera... Serão eternamente felizes juntos..."

Sasuke corou com aquele comentário e sua sangue começou a ferver ao ver que Sakura fechava os olhos e aproximava sua cara.

"Sakura..." Ele foi fechando os olhos também e sentiu que os lábios de Sakura começavam a tocar os dele, ela colocou sua mão sobre a bochecha dele.

"Sasu...ke..." Este segurou a mão dela gentilmente.

Os dois se separaram quando perceberam que o chão começou a tremer.

"Por kami-sama! A legenda!! Sasuke-kun! A legenda é verdadeira!"

"Sakura... só deve ser um leve terremoto." "_Aliás aquilo nem chegou a ser um beijo...droga."_

Mas não. O que ambos viram se aproximando foi algo indescritível, apenas três palavras: oceano de garotas.

"SASUKE-KUN ME BEIJA!"

"SEREMOS FELIZES ETERNAMENTE JUNTOS!"

"O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA TESTUDA?!" (Ino...cof. u.u)

"EU DEIXEI TODOS MEUS SONHOS POR VOCÊ!"

"VEM COMIGOO!"

Os dois se entreolharam e Sakura franziu o cenho.

"Sasuke-kun, manobra GKF!"

"...H-hai u.ú" _"Que nome idiota... Só a Sakura mesmo..." _Ele juntou as mãos e uma nuvem de fumaça se formou no lugar, fazendo todas as garotas gritarem e pararem de correr. Depois de tossir um pouco, Sakura viu um gatinho preto de olhos vermelhos e uma marca no pescoço. "Sakura sabe, isto está começando a ficar perturbador..."

"Não reclama e foge! O.o"

"Ack!" Ele saiu correndo, mas depois viu que exagerou um pouco com a fumaça pela desesperação (?) e não dava pra ver nada! "Sakura?" Estava tudo coberto por fumaça branca e gritos agudos.

A última coisa que ele viu foi uma sola de sapato vindo em direção á seu rosto de neko. "!!!"

POOF!

"..." Sasuke abriu seus olhos e a primeira coisa que foi...

"..."

Rosa?

"..."

Bonecas com vestidos rosas, castelinhos de princesa cor de rosa, bonecos de pôneis cor de rosa, teto rosa, paredes rosa, chão com tapete rosa e depois se deu conta que estava deitado em uma cama cor de rosa!

_"Onde... diabos... estou?!" _ Ele se levantou e viu que ainda estava como gatinho e que tinha uma coleira rosa no pescoço. _"Eu preciso..."_

"Sr. Neko!"

"..." Sasuke se virou leeeentamente e viu uma garotinha de uns 6 aninhos de cabelos pretos e beeem longos, de olhos cor verde e pele bem pálida, ela tinha pintinhas pelo rosto e tinha um sorriso muito kawaii. "..."

"O sr. Gatinho já acordou! Que bom que bom!" Ela abraçou Sasuke bem forte e este foi obrigado a suspirar por falta de ar. "Ah! Perdão senhor Gatinho! Foi muito descortês da minha parte não me presentar, meu nome é Shiori! Hm... eu tenho q te dar um nome!"

_"Por Kami digam-me que isto não está acontecendo..."_ Sasuke começou a olhar por todos os cantos do quarto em busca de alguma janela aberta, mas apenas viu uma janela fechada com persiana e tudo, não dava para abrir naquele corpo.

"Já sei! Vou te chamar Sr. Nekozinho das Orelhinhas Kawaiizinho!"

_"Calma Sasuke, calma... É só...uma criança."_

"...Terceiro!" Ela finalizou fazendo três com os dedos. "Mas é muito longo então vou só te chamar de Kawaii."

Shiori segurou Sasuke por debaixo dos braços e o levantou. "Nhaaa... É macho ou fêmea?"

"!!!!" Sasuke começou a se balançar corado para tentar se soltar e mordeu a mão da garota.

"Ai! Gomen Kawaii! Eu não queria te ofender! Mas imagina se eu te desse nome de homem e você era fêmea!"

"...o.ó"

"Nee... Você não parece muito feliz."

O gato fez não com a cabeça e logo começou a andar em direção á porta, mas Sasuke na verdade não sabia muito que fazer porque a porta estava fechada.

_"Não importa... É só usar meu...—"_

PAF!! (meu deus ele só apanha i-i")

A porta abriu na cara de Sasuke e pelo seu corpo frágil no momento ele saiu voando... deus ¬¬...

"."

"Ah meu deus! Kawaii!!"

"Shiori... Que diabos? Ah... você trouxe bichinhos de novo?"

"_Bi-bichinhos...__ Desde quando eu passei a ser bichinho?!" _ Ele olhou para a pessoa que o havia nocauteado e quase teve um ataque. Era... Sai?!

"Mas onii-saan! Esse gatinho é especial! Ele é carinhoso, meigo, calmo e..."

NHOC!

"O.o"

"o.o"

"Esse seu gatinho especial está me mordendo! Agh! Seu... Isso dói! O que esse gato tem?!"

"Kawaii solta o Sai-kun! O.o"

Sasuke soltou Sai e aproveitou a porta aberta para tentar fugir, mas infelizmente a velocidade de Sai ganhou dele e fechou a porta antes que ele possa fugir. Logo sentiu sua cauda ser puxada e percebeu que Sai o estava segurando apenas pela cauda, e aquilo realmente doía!

."...

to ele saiu voando.

ukeue a porta estava fechada.

olha janela aberta, mas apenas viu uma janela fechada com persiana e

"Escuta Shiori, não podemos ter animais aqui, não dá! Acho melhor a gente deixar-lo na frente de alguma porta..."

"Não nii-san!! Kawaii ficaaa! Eu me sinto tão sozinha sem ele..." Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar. Nesse momento Sasuke sem saber por que se sentiu um pouco mau por aquela garota... Solidão era algo realmente incompreensível.

"..."

"Você já teve muitos bichinhos, aposto que vai esquecer dele... ¬¬"

"Não é verdade!"

Nesse momento a campainha da casa soou e Sai soltou Sasuke para atender, o oni o seguiu para aproveitar que ele ia abrir a porta.

"Me espere aqui Shiori."

"Ta."

Quando pararam em frente da porta, Sai a abriu e Sasuke arregalou bem seus olhos.

"Saku...ra?"

_"O que essa baka está fazendo aqui?" _Sasuke estranhou um pouco aquela situação e sentiu um pouco de raiva em pensar que ela ia visitar-lo para ver-lo. Ciumento.

_"O que estou fazendo procurando Sasuke aqui?! Como eu vim parar na casa dele?!... Acho que eu acabei me acostumando de vir tantas vezes aqui quando namorávamos que acabei vindo sem perceber...? Deus, o que eu digo?!" _"Am... Sai! Eu... eu queria saber se você..." _"Viu o Sasuke? Aposto que não... eles se odeiam sei lá por que! Pensa Sakura, pensa!" _"...tem o meu estojo aqui!"

"...o.o" -Sai

"...-.-" -Sasuke

"...O.o" –Sakura

"O seu... estojo?"

"Sim! Eu err... acho que esqueci ele aqui ano passado!"

"Sakura... se você queria me ver pessoalmente não precisava inventar uma desculpa para vir, minhas portas estão sempre abertas pra vo..."

NHOC!

"Oh você tem um gatinho! Que bonitinho! n.n"

"n.n É...é, ele gosta mesmo de...morder...! Agh! Há-há... Esse aqui é bem... forti...nho!"

"o.o Ele não está mordendo meio forte demais?"

"N-não! Ele gosta de morder mesmo por brincadeira! Sabe, seus dentes estão crescendo e... ele precisa... morder alguma...coisa!" Sai finalmente tirou Sasuke da sua mão que agora tinha dois pontinhos de sangue e alguns arranhões. O "gato" logo subiu no colo de Sakura e encarou Sai com raiva.

"Ahh que lindinhoo!" Sakura segurou o oni com as duas mãos e viu que ele tinha olhos vermelhos "o.o..." _"Naaaa... claro que não n.n"_

O gato parecia que lhe fazia senhas para ela entender alguma coisa, mas Sakura apenas via um gato que parecia um pouco agitado demais.

"Haha, que lindinho... toma. n.n" Sakura entregou Sasuke para Sai (nossa que frase estranha pra escrever xD).

"Obrigado. Quer passar?"

_"Droga alerta vermelho!! Eu sabia que ele ia dizer isso!! Ai kami...!" _"Hm... Não sei... conhecendo você... u.u Quem sabe o que você vai tentar ¬¬"

"Claro que não, não se esqueça que eu também maduro... Acho que posso entender que você não me ama mais."

"Hm..."

"Por favor, passe. Eu não mordo, ademais está minha irmãzinha aqui, você acha que eu tentaria algo?"

"Shiori? Onde ela está, faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo!"

"Ela está em cima no seu quarto, vem!" Ele diretamente a puxou pelo braço e fechou a porta com o pé, logo a sentou no sofá gentilmente. "Eu vou te trazer algo pra beber."

"N-não ta tudo bem mesmo! Oo Eu estava na verdade fazendo algo importante..."

"O que poderia ser mais importante que estar aqui agora?"

_"Sasuke! Seu...!" _"Sai, acabou entre a gente, acredite que estou ocupada agora com outras coisas, não estou com tempo para namoros."

Sai apareceu na sala com dois copos de refrigerante na mão e se sentou ao lado de Sakura, lhe entregou um dos copos á jovem e tomou um gole do seu.

"Sakura, eu sei que eu fiz errado em... muitas coisas. Sobre tudo o que aconteceu o outro dia na escola... Eu nunca que quis te forçar a nada, mas eu realmente te amo... Gostaria de aproveitar este momento agora para falar melhor com você."

Sakura apoiou seu copo na mesinha em frente ao sofá e encarou Sai seriamente. Sai começou a se aproximar do rosto de Sakura sem que ela percebesse.

NHAC!

"Agh!!"

"Gatinho! o.o"

"O que esse maldito gato tem?!"

"Você mesmo disse que os dentes dele estão crescendo n.n"

"Mas porque justo a minha mão!"

Sasuke apertou mais os dentes na mão de Sai e este o largou na mesinha, Sasuke aproveitou e jogou o refrigerante de Sakura encima dele.

"Chega! Você vai sentar... aqui!" Sai colocou Sasuke no tapete do chão. "E vai nos deixar conversar!" Ele voltou para o sofá com Sakura que tinha uma gota na cabeça.

"Sakura eu..."

O gatinho voou no rosto de Sai e começou a arranhar-lo.

"O.o esse gatinho gosta de você..."

"Aaaah!! Agh! Seu...! Ack!"

Sasuke parou de arranhar (desfigurar ¬¬) o rosto de Sai e mordeu de novo a mão de Sai, desta vez se pendurando dela.

"O que essa coisa tem com a minha mão?!" Ele começou a balançar sua mão e Sasuke caiu no colo de Sakura, mas não pôde aproveitar tanto do momento já que Sai o segurou e o deixou no chão.

"Escuta aqui... Gato. Você não vai atrapalhar este momento." Ele pegou a corda que Shiori usava para pular que estava no chão e a amarrou na coleira de Sasuke, logo a amarrou também em um móvel de madeira.

_"...droga."_

Sai se sentou no sofá e tossiu um pouco. Logo segurou o rosto de Sakura com uma mão.

"Continuando... Sakura, eu nunca quis te fazer nenhum dano, me dê outra chance."

"..." Sakura retirou a mão de Sai de sua bochecha e o encarou friamente. "Se fosse realmente ligasse pra mim ou nossa relação não teria feito o que você fez. Eu também te amei uma vez... Mas não podemos estar sempre no passado."

Sasuke tentava dissimular seu interesse naquela conversa melosa que lhe estava dando nojo fingindo dormir... Apesar de que tinha um olho aberto olhando os dois no sofá.

"Mas você não entende, eu não queria beijar Ino!"

"Sai... você não só beijou a Ino, você fez muito mais! E você sabe muito bem disso!"

"Eu já não quero mais nada com Ino..."

"E eu já não quero mais nada com você, simples. Eu vou embora... foi um erro vir aqui." Sakura ia se levantar mas sentiu que uma mão puxou seu braço e a fez sentar de novo no sofá... Bem, no colo de Sai.

"Por que? Por que você não quer ficar comigo?" Ele se moveu de uma maneira na qual agora estava encima de Sakura, segurando suas mãos.

"Me solta! Chega me esqueça! Como você pode estar fazendo isto enquanto sua irmãzinha está aqui?!"

"Não ligo para isso... Só ligo pra você."

"Solta...!"

"Oe."

Uma fumaça cobriu o chão da sala e Sai sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro. Sasuke estava atrás dele, com a corda de Shiori na mão.

"Sai de cima dela, seu animal."

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke soltou a corda e puxou Sai pelas golas, o colocou contra a parede.

"Escuta aqui. Eu acho que estou sendo bastante paciente com você..." Ele mostrou uma unha bem afiada e brilhante e a apoiou lentamente sobre a bochecha suave de Sai. "Eu não quero utilizar a violência bruta, mas acho que você me está obrigando a utilizar-la..."

"...Você era o gato." Sai não conseguia tirar a vista da unha aviada em seu rosto e começou a suar frio.

"Sa-sasuke chega! A Shiori esta aqui! Não faça nada, por favor..." Sakura se levantou sofá e apoiou as mãos sobre as costas de Sasuke e a cabeça sobre o ombro do oni. "Onegai..."

"..." Sasuke soltou Sai "finamente" e este se sentou no chão, deslizando as costas na parede. "Tsc."

"Sasuke-kun, vamos embora por favor..."

"Sakura..." Sai sussurrou. "Você... não pode ficar com essa criatura."

"Criatura?" Sasuke foi avançar pra cima dele de novo mas Sakura o segurou pelo braço. Logo olhou para Sai tristemente.

"Sai... Eu sei muito bem me virar sozinha... eu tomo minhas próprias decisões... Eu passei um bom tempo com você... Mas não iria dar certo, por favor, me esqueça..." Ela se aproximou mais do braço de Sasuke, agora abraçando-o. "Encontre alguém melhor... Como eu fiz."

Sasuke olhou para Sakura corado, mas deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso.

"...Sakura..." Sai se levantou e encarou Sasuke. "Oni. Eu não vou perder contra você."

"..."

"Porém, tentarei não faltar respeito contra você ou Sakura-chan... Umm, tentarei."

"¬¬"

"u.ù Sai-kun, você ouviu alguma coisa que eu te disse?"

"Ouvir suas belas palavras apenas me fez amar-te mais, pode ir Sakura, se não eu não vou poder me control--"

"Vamos..." Sasuke segurou a mão de Sakura e a levou até a porta, não queria nem saber o que aquele garoto sentia, ele ainda não lhe agradava a Sasuke nem um pouco. Logo parou. "Oe, moleque."

"O que quer?"

"Compre um gato para sua irmã... E tente não fazer-la sentir-se tão sozinha, irresponsável."

"Cale-se ¬¬ Não preciso de conselhos seus, menos se trata-se de minha irmãzinha, ouviu?"

"Seu..."

"Nii-san? Por que você está demorando tanto? Quem é? ...To descendo."

"Ugh Shiori! Sasuke-kun... x.x" Ela puxou seu oni pra fora da casa e fechou a porta.

---------------------------x

"Hinata, você pode ir sozinha para casa?"

"Eu acho que sim... Doushite?"

"Eu tenho que estudar na casa de... uma companheira."

"Hihi, Tenten-chan?"

"...¬¬ Não é da sua conta."

"Hai, perdão."

"Hn." Neji foi se afastando da escola e se encontrou com Tenten na esquina, logo os dois sumiram detrás de uma casa.

"Oe, Hinata-chan."

"H-hai? Temari-san?"

"Não precisa do ¨san¨ querida n.n Você quer que eu e o Shin te acompanhemos até a sua casa? Fica ao lado da de Sakura-chan, não tem como errar."

"N-não, não... Está tudo bem!"

"Mesmo? Você pode ser atropelada por algo no caminho devido a sua cegueira ou..."

Temari afundou a cabeça de Shino no casaco de novo. "Sempre tão positivo...Shin ¬¬"

"E-eu já me acostumei á andar em vilas so-sozinha n.n Me-mesmo, não precisam se preocupar."

"Hnnn... Ok então. Vamos indo."

Hinata logo ficou sozinha no portão da escola, ela gostava de ficar sozinha para escutar o vento bater nas folhas das árvores, era relaxante.

"Hinata-chaaan!!" Uma voz desde longe se escutou.

"o.o Essa voz... N-n-naruto-kun?!"

"Saí daí nããão!! Já to chegaaaando!"

"O.o E-e-está bem!!..?"

"Puf puf puf..." A voz agora parecia estar bem mais perto do rosto de Hinata. "Que... que bom! Eu tava pensando em vir te buscar hoje!"

O coração de Hinata começou a bater mais forte e ela apoiou a mão no peito, muito corada. "M-m-m-mesmo? Vo-você ve-veio até a-aqui para me-me buscar?"

"Sim sim! Mas eu atrasei um pouco porque o despertador não me acordou do cochilo! Tive que sair correndo pra ver se ainda te alcançava! Que sorte, você ainda estava ai. n.n"

Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos e sentiu que ia chorar de felicidade, ele realmente se preocupava tanto assim...?

"A-a-a-arigatou Naruto-kun!"

"Oee... o.o Por que você está chorando Hinata-chan? Alguém te ofendeu hoje?"

"...Obrigada..."

"O-o-oe!"

Ele a abraçou enquanto a oni se agachava no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Se sente melhor?" Eles estavam tomando agora um sorvete numa mesa em uma lanchonete, um de frente para o outro.

"Sim... Gomene..."

"Ta tudo bem! Acho que todo mundo tem esses ataques de vez em quando."

"Na-na verdade eu chorei p-porque e-eu estava fe-feliz que vo-você se preocupou assim..."

"o.o Na?"

"..." Ela fechou os olhos com força e corou fortemente, que vergonha!

"Haha, você é tão bonzinha Hinata-chan! Nenhuma garota nunca chorou de felicidade por algo que eu fiz."

"I-isso é-é porque ela são n-normais... #u.ù#"

"Neem! Eu gosto muito de você assim, pra mim você é totalmente normal! n.n" Ele levantou o dedão pra ela indicando que estava tudo bem. "Arigatou Hinata-chan."

"N-não por favor!"

Ele se inclinou na mesa e beijou de leve a bochecha de Hinata.

"Acho que isso paga o seu choro por minha causa."

"..."

"x.x Hinata-chan! Num desmaia não!!"

---------------------------x

Sakura e Sasuke estavam andando nas ruas e pétalas de muitas cores diferentes voavam no ar, deixando um clima tão romântico que obrigou os dois a sentarem em um banquinho numa praça.

"Hi...hihi..."

"...O que é tão engraçado?"

"Sasuke-kun, parece que essa coleira se estica, ainda está em você e tá uma gracinha, haha."

"Quê?" Ele tocou seu pescoço e viu que ainda tinha a coleira rosa envolvida nele. "Droga... essa garotinha..." Sasuke olhou para a garota de olhos esmeralda. "Você... Gosta bastante dela não?" Ele cortou a coleira com a unha e ela caiu no chão.

"Haha, ela é muito bonzinha e amigável. Me dava muito bem com ela... Mas depois eu não voltei mas pra casa do Sai... como será que ela está?"

"...Manhosa demais ¬¬"

"Haha! Você se leva bem com as crianças Sasuke-kun?"

"Não. Elas sempre fogem. Se bem que no meu mundo elas gostavam de mexer com as minhas orelhas."

"Quem não? n.n"

"...Eu quero saber algo."

"Hum? O que é?"

"O que você estava fazendo na casa daquele moleque?"

"Ah-ah! Isso... Bem, eu..." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eu estava um pouco preocupada com você sabe, estive te procurando e não te achava, então comecei a te procurar e sem querer parei na casa do Sai..."

"...Eu estive tanto tempo assim desacordado..."

"É né? E quem diria que você estava lá no final das contas... Mas eu acho que na verdade eu senti sua aura dentro da casa..."

"...Aura?"

"É inexplicável... Desde essa casa vinha um sentimento tão cálido e confortável... Não sei, quis entrar para ver se você estava ai..."

"Heh, se fosse meu caso de aura você sentiria mais é calafrios..."

"H-hmm... Não acho." Ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro quentinho de Sasuke. "Você é quentinho Sasuke. Parece um ursinho. n.n"

"¬¬ Cale-se..."

"Se transforma em um ursinho pra mim, vai? xD

"Não. u.ú"

"Vaaii i-i" Sakura começou a balançar o braço de Sasuke, mas o oni se levantou do banco e começou a caminhar com as mãos no bolso. "Chato... u.u"

"Este chato te salvou de um abuso. ¬¬"

"Num exagera! x.x Aposto que ele não tinha essas intenções em mente, ele não é um animal.

"Você ainda defende ele?"

"Ora... Ele só está um pouco chocado porque eu terminei com ele..."

"Um pouco? Ta certo..."

"O grande Sasuke está ciumento?" Sakura perguntou com um tom brincalhão na voz.

"Claro que não ¬¬ Se quiser da próxima vez eu nem me preocupo em te defender dele, você vai se virar sozinha."

"Eu acho que sim meus amigos! Eu posso sentir, meus sentidos de mulher indicam que este oni está com ciúmes!"

"... ù.ú" Ele se transformou em um texugo e saiu correndo a toda velocidade.

"Ei espera! Num vale seu bobo!" Ela saiu correndo atrás dele.

O que Sakura ou Sasuke na verdade não sabiam era que quando um oni e um mestre se apaixonam esse amor é representado. E é representado por uma aura... Cálida... E confortável.

Assim como aquela casa naquele dia...

---------------------------x

**Oh, que lindinhos todos x3 Se ficou meio confuso os tempos, digamos que as historias acontecem depois da saída da escola. Se fico ruim este cap, eu sintoo T-T não estou com exatamente tempo ou cabeça para a fic... Ah! E manobra GKF quer dizer Gatinho Kawaii Fugitivo. xD**

**As reviews! Meu deus... xD ****94**** reviews!!! Estou tão feliz! i-i Tachi-kun! Cadê o Tachi-kun quando eu preciso me lamentar com alguém? Bem, quem vai responder as pguntas hoje serão...**

**POOF!**

**O casal da fic! Aplauso para Sasuke e Sakura! (aplausos xD)**

---------------------------x _thais uchiha_

**Sakura: Oi thais-chan! n.n Sentimos muito pelo Neji não aparecer muito neste cap x.x Mas a autora tava justo pensando em fazer mais dele e a Ten-chan no próximo cap n.n Não se preocupe.**

**Sasuke: Neji é o de olhos brancos né? Eu lembro que o dobe não tinha se levado bem com ele... Dobe ¬¬**

**Sakura: x.x Tadinho deixa ele, obrigada pela review! Respondida primeiramente :P**

---------------------------x _Uchiha Neko_

**Sasuke: Oe oni. **

**Sakura: Oeee n.n... Ela é um oni também? Oo**

**Sasuke: ...Longa historia. ¬¬**

**Sakura: Mas querida, chora não! x3 Am... O... o Sasuke pode te dar um abraço de urso! o.o**

**Sasuke: Quê?**

**Sakura: Err... Pensando melhor... eu posso te dar um n.n**

**Anna: Nhaaa! Abraço familiar:D (gruda no Sasuke)**

**Sakura: ¬¬"**

**Sasuke: u.ú Obrigado pela review (desgruda)**

---------------------------x _Mari Santoro_

**Sakura: Oh, quem é Kagome? Seria bom conhecer-la n.n Nome engraçado xD (Kagome: cesta em japo Oo)**

**Sasuke: Meu orgulho é único. u.u Flui na sangue Uchiha.**

**Sakura: Eu pensei que nesta fic vc não levava esse sobrenome. O.o**

**Sasuke: Não sei, Anna vive dizendo: "Seja um Uchiha!" ou... "O símbolo Uchiha parece uma... pokebola". Droga, eu acho que convivência com Aurion não faz bem...**

**Sakura: Hahaha... n.n" **

**Anna: xD Eu ganhei o scanner jááá! Mas... não sei como começar o manga T-T nem idéia... eu tento começar e não sai nada - Mas vou tentar me esforçar melhor o.ó E... não sei se vai ser taaao grande xD E sim, mudar de pais não é nada fácil, acredite que eu eskeci de muuuuuitas palavras... (triste)**

**Itachi: Mari-chan eu gostaria de ser seu, mas infelizmente eu tenho outro objetivo em mente... siim...**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ Irmão você não tem vergonha própria.**

**Sakura: n.n" Obrigada pela review!**

---------------------------x _Neko Azumi_

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Trai o kit de primeiros socorros!**

**Sasuke: Baka! ¬¬ Foi só uma expressão... Eu acho. E, Anna, você deve se preocupar um pouco com seus deveres... Como esta fic não?**

**Anna: Não me pressione! Eu dou muito valor a esta historia tá? i-i**

**Sakura: Sasuke! Não seja tão insensível com Anna-chan! E obrigada pela review! **

---------------------------x _Sary-chann_

**Sakura: Oh não, perdão! Se você tirou uma má nota nesse teste ou prova, gomenasai! Hm.. e tbm obrigada pelos elogios (cora)**

**Sasuke: Não se preocupe por não ter comentado nos outros capítulos... Axo que você até se safou dos comentários de Itachi e Naruto ¬¬**

**Sakura: Haha, eles são tão divertidos n.n Vc adora eles no fundo Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Que seja u.u Obrigado pela review... E minhas orelhas já estão doendo com as puxadas de Sakura..**

**Sakura: Elas são tão macias! ****♥**

---------------------------x _n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n (e Endy)_

**Sakura: Uau! Obrigada pelos elogios! Ah... Agora vc me fez corar! E lembrem-se meninas n.n Discutir par ver quem é o personagem mais sexy não leva a nada, a única maneira de resolver as coisas é a punho! (se levanta da cadeira e começa a tocar a musica do hino) Devemos lutar pelo que queremos e não voltar atrás! Não se arrependam pelos seus atos e lutem! (bate a mão na mesa) Lutem!**

**Todos: ...o.o**

**-Sileeeeeeencio- ...-.-**

**Sasuke: Esse... não é exatamente o exemplo de conselho...**

**Sakura: (cora) Ih! Per...perdão... devo ter deixado minha Inner escapar... n.n"**

**Sasuke: Lembre-me de não conhecer sua... "Inner".**

**Sakura: Heh... n.n"**

**Sasuke: Vc esteve lendo o profile de Anna?! ...Ali...! Tem coisas que o mundo não devem saber! Uma área proibida! E eu não amo ninguém! u.ú Quero um advogado... ¬¬ Anna! (aponta pra autora) vc é a acusada culpada. **

**Anna: Aaaah... quié isso... só porque eu escrevi quase todos seus segredos no meu profile onde todo mundo pode ler? Fala seriooo n.n"**

**Sakura: Am... o.o (corada pelos comentários da leitora) Sa-sasuke... que coisas, que coisas! (vai num cantinho sonhar) **

**Sasuke: u.ú# Podemos mudar de tema?!**

**Anna: Sim! n.n Arigatou Brenda e Endy-chans(?) pela review!! O mangá... bem, eu ainda tenho q me livrar da escola! xD**

---------------------------x _Meme Higurashi Taisho_

**Anna: Errr n.n" Eu... meio que... demorei um pokinho... né? (puppy eyes)**

**Akamaru atrás dos três. **

**Anna: Oo Ataca carne fresca! (aponta pra Sakura)**

**Sakura: Quê?! Que espécie de autora é vc?! xD**

**Anna: A especie que não gosta de ser mordida por cachorrinhos! X.x**

**Akamaru vai atacar Sakura mas... Vem Sasuke em forma de... gatinho? u.ú putz, vc tem que mudar um pouco a aparência.**

**Platéia: Vai lá Sasuke!!!! Acaba com ele! Usa a cadeira! A cadeira!**

**Sasuke: Calem-se! ¬¬ Parece que o cachorro preferiu ir atrás do Itachi.**

**Sakura: O.o Err... Arigatou pela review! n.n"**

---------------------------x _Hyuuga Mitha_

**Anna: He-he-he... Ganhei bastante dinheiro pra ver a briga do Sasu e Aka **

**Sasuke: (chuta Anna) Nem teve briga! E sai fora, eu e Sakura estamos respondendo reviews ¬¬**

**Sakura: Obrigada n.n A maioria achou o cap anterior kawaii... (cora) Ai...! E o Naruto-kun e Hinata-chan ficam muito meigos juntos mesmo! Hehehe**

**Sasu e Saku: Obrigado/a pela review!**

---------------------------x _Hirumo-chan (pode ser? X3)_

**Sakura: Eeeeee! X3 outra leitoraaa! Obrigada Hirumo-chan! Ficamos muitos felizes que vc tenha gostadooo! n.n**

**Chão começa a tremer.**

**Anna: (vindo correndo) A primeira que aceitou a oferta do Itachiiii!!!! O leilão ainda estava em jogo! Sim, sim!**

**Itachi: Perai! O.o o que é isto? Eu to com uma fiinha de sininho no pescoço?! o.o**

**Anna: Era o negócio... Huhu...**

**Sakura: ...Repito: que especie de autora vc é?! x.x**

**Anna: Errr... Não sei! O que vocês acham:D**

**Todos: ...Cof...Ahem! Hum...**

**Anna: T****á já entendi! ¬¬ Não vender mais. T-T**

**Sasuke: (ignorado) ...**

**Sakura: Mande um beijo pra sua sócia, minha chará! Hehe.**

**Sasuke: Obrigado pela review u.u**

---------------------------x _nandy_

**Sakura: Haha, outra fã do Tachi-kun x3**

**Itachi: Yeeei! Vamos bem empatados com as fãs Sasuke-nii-chan! **

**Anna: Isso me deu uma idéia... xD Viram o mangá de Peach Girl que diz nas cartas dos fãs: TojixKairi? Hehe xD Nas próximas reviews, quem gostar mais do Sasuke coloca: Sasuke:1 e quem do Itachi... bem /o/ Itachi:1. E no final a gente vê quem fez mais! n.n**

**Sasuke:... Qual é o propósito de fazer isto? ¬¬ não preciso ver se gostam mais de mim que de meu irmão u.ú**

**Itachi: Não diga isso! **

**Sakura: Hihi, parece divertido n.n. Obrigada pela review nandy-chan!**

---------------------------x _IngridYuuki_

**Sakura: Hahaha xD Dois pervertidos agora? Hum... seria interessante rolar clima... meu tio é tipo o "lobo solitário" entre os outros senseis o.o**

**Sasuke: Heh, seu tio combina com esse apelido. Ademais, dois pervertidos já é demais ¬¬ **

**Sakura: Ah... não diz isso seu chato, titio, sorte! n.n**

**Sasuke: (suspira) Obrigado pela review.**

---------------------------x _Ester Modoki_

**Sakura: Arigatou!**

**Sasuke: Obrigado.**

**Itachi: Arigatooou!!**

**Hinata: Am...am... arigatou!**

**Neji: Hum. Valeu.**

**Tenten: Yeeeei! Arigatou!!!**

**Anna:...?**

**(Vem chegando personagens e mais personagens, personagens de outros animes e de videogames) **

**Todos: Eeeee!!! Festaaa!! **

**Anna: Aaaaah!!!! Tirem todos do estúdio!!! . Não consigo respiraaar! Arghhh!**

**---Falhas técnicas--**

---------------------------x _lenneth himura_

**Sasuke: (cora)...**

**Sakura: Hehe, Sasuke-kun, vc faz mto sucesso entre as leitoras.**

**Sasuke: (cora mais) ...¬¬**

**Sakura: n.n (abraça)**

**Anna: Obrigada pela review! O.o Antes que o Sasuke-kun tenha uma hemorragia nasal! xD**

**Ps: Himura? O.o vc tbm gosta do kenshin?! Aahhh meu amor de infância e presente! i-i**

---------------------------x _neko-chan X3_

**Sakura: (aproveita que o Sasuke foi no banheiro xD) Ah... Os lábios do Sasuke-kun são tão macios! n.n E tem gosto de... aipo. **

**Anna: O.o... Err... vc disse... aipo?**

**Sakura: Hum... o.o Eh! n.n axo q eh isso msm! Foi mto gostoso...**

**Anna: Ai vem ele! O.o**

**Sasuke: Hum?**

**Sakura: obrigadapelasuareview! o.o"**

---------------------------x _Carol aka-neko_

**Anna: Hahaha xD (aponta pros dois) Pervooos...**

**Sakura: Q-que? #o.o# n-não e-eu...!!**

**Sasuke: N-não aconteceu nada u.ú**

**Sakura: Sim aconteceu... o.o#**

**Sasuke: ...! I-isso... foi...**

**Anna: Nhaaa eu também adoro a Tenten xD mas as situações não me deixam colocar-la muito! . E o Gaara-kun... num sei.. tem gnt que diz pra eu botar mais persos e tem otros que dizem que ta bom assim . Eu vou ver o que posso fazer.**

**Sakura: O-obri-brigada pela review...!**

---------------------------x _Sabaku no Rina_

**Sasuke!!! Brinquedo de... gatos! (fecha os olhos fortemente)**

**Anna: Tachi-kun! Código vermelho alfa14! **

**Tachi: Hai! o.ó nii-chan! ****Quem eu vejo lá?! É…É a vó Tilde!**

**Anna: ...-.- Esse não é o código vermelho alfa14...**

**Tachi: Como eu saberia? o.o vc acabou de inventar-lo...**

**Anna: Shh! Ninguém precisa saber isso...**

**Hinata: Ah...ah... arig-gatou! #o.o#**

**Anna: (aperta Hina-chan tbm) Kawaii!! **

**Tachi: Obrigado pela review! n.n**

**Sasu e Saku: Ei...!**

---------------------------x _Juh-chan X3_

**Sakura: Uau... vejo que Neji e Tenten estão juntos... nem me dei conta?**

**Sasuke: Bem... O Shino me disse um dia desses que eles estavam começando a se trocar olhares nas classes mas logo desviavam quando se cruzavam...algo assim.**

**Sakura: Ai...! Eu nem me dei conta... E-eu vou te ajudar Ten-chan!**

**Itachi: (com uma blusa escrita: Oni brothers) Os oni brothers nunca morrerão!!**

**Sasuke: (afunda a palma da mão no rosto de Tachi) ¬¬**

**Sakura: Obrigada pela review n.n**

---------------------------x _–amidps_

**Sasuke: Depois disto, acho que muitos leitores vão odiar a autora ¬¬**

**Anna: Nããaao T-T demorou demais esse capitulooo... droga de provas!**

**Sakura: Mas ao menos vc não pensa parar com a fic né Anna-chan?**

**Anna: Não! i-i Mas tem razão... eh maldade minha T-T**

**Sasuke: Não desista.**

**Anna: É! vc tem razão Sasuke-kun! o.ó**

**Sakura: Hihi n.n Obrigada pela review :D**

---------------------------x _Aiko Higurash_

**Sakura: Weeee x3 brigada por ler a nossa fic Aiko-chan!**

**Sasuke: Não precisa nem dizer. Sou o oni de Sakura, vou cuidar dela, não se preocupe.**

**Sakura: Sa-sasuke-kun...**

**Anna: Aaaaah! xD Eu quero um oni pra mim também!! ...um Santi-kun pra mim... **

**Sasu e Saku: Santi-kun? o.õ**

**Anna: Na-nada,nada! O.o**

**Sakura: Pode deixar que eu vou dar uma boa lição na Ino se ela tentar algo! **

**Sasuke: Obrigado pela review Aiko.**

---------------------------x _sakusasuke_

**Anna: Viu o beijo na porta?! xD Haha, foi mó beijo francês!**

**Sakura: A-anna-chan! (corada)**

**Sasuke: Deus... u.ú#**

**Anna: Perdão saku-chan, essa vez tbm demorou... e bastante. Gomen...**

**Sakura: Não fique assim Anna-chan! i-i**

**Anna: Preciso do Itachi pra me consolar! E sorvete de chocolate! Muito sorvete de chocolate!**

**Sasuke: Mulheres...¬¬ Arigatou (sorri)**

---------------------------x _Kimi-Hina_

**InnerSakura: É isso ae! Vamos matar qualquer um que se meter no caminho!!! Hahahahah!!!**

**Sasuke: Am... Sakura?**

**Sakura: Oh! o.o Eu… eu fiz de novo?**

**Sasuke: Sim... o.o"**

**Sakura: Am... Gomen... E sim! O Sasuke foi um bruto comigo! u.ú (cruza os braços e vira pro lado contrario de Sasuke)**

**Sasuke abraça Sakura por atrás e sussurra no ouvido.**

**Sasuke: Gomen...**

**Anna: (com um aparelho bizarro e barulhento) Alguém escutou o que ele disse?! Sussurrou baixo demais!!! Não deu pra captar!!**

**Platéia: Aaaaaww...**

**Sasuke: (desgruda de Sakura) u.u**

**Sakura: A-ah... eu...é...sim! Claro...he...he-he...**

**Anna: xD Ficou boba, esse eh o efeito que Sasuke-kun produz nas mulheres o/ sintam o poder!!**

**Sasuke: Quando vai ter alguém normal com quem compartir a mesa de respostas? **

**Anna: Isso nunca! Eu poderia até fazer um Neji bêbado!**

**Sasuke: Kami-sama... ¬¬**

**Sakura: O-obrigada...he-he... pela resposta...ops... review...**

---------------------------x _Mye-chan_

**Sakura: O Sasuke-kun original num tem orelhinhas? i-i Oh...**

**Anna: Acredite que o Sasuke-kun original é bem mais frio que o nosso Sasu-kun u.u Mas aposto que num beija melhor! xD**

**Sasuke: (pálido) Leram o profile dela de novo... As coisas que ela escreveu ai... não... isso deve... desaparecer! Katon!!!**

**Anna: Nãaaaaao!!! Meu computador!!!! **

**BOOOOOMMM!!!!**

**Sakura: .**

**Anna:D...**

**Sasuke: ...! Err...Anna...eu não...**

**Anna:D...**

**Sasuke: Não foi de...**

**Anna:D...**

**Sakura: Alguém tire esse sorriso da autora! Tá dando medo! i-i**

**Itachi: (abraça Anna) Obrigado pela review! **

**Anna:D...**

---------------------------x _Kaoru Higurashi_

**Sasuke: (cheio de machucados e band aids pelo corpo) ...**

**Sakura: n.n" Err... Hum? Sasuke é seu... Mmm... Claro.. tudo bem, ninguém disse que ele é meu nem nada... n.n"**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Anna: Eu vivia imaginando o Sasuke-kun de orelhinhas de neko até que eu disse: ei! O que estou fazendo?! Vamos fazer fic! ****♥**** Orelhas de neko... oni...sim, sim... xD Seila, idéias que surgem :D**

**Sakura: Aaaah! Esse sorriso! (se esconde atrás de Sasuke)**

**Anna: ¬¬**

**Sasuke: Obrigado pela review Higurashi.**

---------------------------x

**Beeeeem!! E isssooooo... Foi tudo amigos! (sai de um espiral colorido como os Looney Toones) E lembrem-se: Itachi:1 ou Sasuke:1 (duvidas, ver a resposta de nandy-chan n.n) E sempre tenham certeza de uma coisa!**

**Todos: Hã?**

**Vai demorar pro próximo capitulooo:D**

**(cheia de machucados e curativos) . o-o que eu fiz agora?**

**Sakura: Que espécie de autora vc é Anna-chan? T-T**

**Até a próxima! n.n**


	8. Naniii? Confusões de teatro!

**:3 Minnaaaa!!! Voltei! n.n ****Bem... este cap... tem um pouco de tudo o.o Espero que gostem! Ah... vai aparecer um novo perso... mas... eh só nesse cap xD Tipo, talvez eu o coloque em outros caps... mas seria só momentâneo. **

**Naruto não me pertence! O.ó se pertencesse eu teria mais dinheiro ****e compraria um wii T-T (nerd)**

**Naruto: Boa leitura!**

---------------------------x

Capítulo 8: Naniii? Confusões de teatro!

"Água... -.-"

Sakura havia acordado no meio da noite com sede. Levantou-se da cama e ficou sentada no borde, não via nada, estava tudo escuro. Depois de acostumar seus olhos ao escuro, saiu do quarto e começou a descer as escadas lentamente.

"♪..."

"Hã...?"

Ela avançou ao ouvir algo. À medida que ela ia descendo, ela conseguia escutar mais forte o barulho peculiar...

"♫...♪..."

"Esse som... É uma flauta?..."

Ela começou a seguir o rasto do som, chegou na sala... e depois parou nas escadas que davam para o terraço da casa, chegou lá ainda um pouco confusa. Estava ventando, sentiu uns calafrios percorrem pelo corpo, estava usando apenas uma fina camisola. Novamente escutou a flauta e olhou para o lado. Lá estava Sasuke, sentado no chão e apoiado em uma parede, com uma espécie de flauta de bambu nas mãos, tocando uma linda melodia. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e as orelhas baixas, o vento soprou, brincando com seus escuros cabelos, Sakura corou.

_"Ele é tão...bonito..." _ Não pôde evitar pensar.

Ele parou de tocar, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"É tarde, o que está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Sasuke-kun toca muito bem a flauta n.n Não sabia que tinha esse talento tão lindo..."

"Não é tão difícil saber tocar bem uma flauta."

"Ah... mesmo assim, é algo muito belo de se fazer."

Ele abriu os olhos e viu que ela sorria. O vento soprou novamente, fazendo os cabelos rosados de Sakura voarem e deslizarem por seu rosto. Esta vez Sasuke corou.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ela se sentou do lado dele. "Toca alguma música pra mim?"

"..." Ele colocou a flauta sobre os lábios e começou a tocar uma leve música... Parecia uma canção de ninar. Sakura apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sasuke, quem corou mais ainda, mas continuou tocando.

"Sasuke... Perdão."

Sasuke abriu os olhos e olhou para sua dona, que tinha uma expressão triste. Parou de tocar.

"O quê...?"

"Perdão... Deve ser muita coisa ser levado do seu mundo original... Você deve vir sempre aqui para estar sozinho né... Eu nem consigo te fazer companhia em momentos solitários como este, eu... não estou fazendo bem meu dever de mestra, né?" Uma lágrima rolou sobre a fria bochecha de Sakura.

"..." Sasuke olhou para o outro lado. "Tola... Nós treinamos duro para vir até aqui, não é nada ruim para um oni, é mais um orgulho. Nem todos conseguem vir aqui..." Ele olhou para ela, ela soluçava fragilmente. "E..." Ele deixou a flauta de um lado e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, encarando-a com seus olhos vermelhos que a intimidavam. "...Você sempre me faz companhia em momentos sozinhos... Na minha cabeça... Irritante, você não sai dela..." Ele baixou as mãos até os ombros dela. "Não se preocupe com essas besteiras..."

"..." Ela olhou bem para os orbes sangue e sentiu mais lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, começou a aproximar seu rosto para beijar-lo, mas enfraqueceu e começou a sentir um sono profundo repentinamente. Adormeceu sem saber como e sonhou com aquela melodia. Ao amanhecer, Sakura acordou em sua cama e viu que ao lado desta havia uma cadeira virada para seu lado.

"...Ele ficou aqui ontem...?"

---------------------------x

Sakura estava no mundo da lua naquele dia. Hoje ela tinha pedido para Sasuke sentar pro lado do corredor assim ela refletia na janela.

"_... Irritante, você não sai dela..."_

_"O que ele quis dizer com aquilo..."_ Ela olhou para Sasuke pelo canto do olho, ele estava desenhando. Suspirou.

"Minna, como todos já sabem, no festival de primavera este ano haverá uma peça interpretada por este curso! Já nos deram o título da obra e será: o flautista de Hamelin!"

"Oooooh...!!" A classe toda começou logo a comentar sobre a novidade, garotas gritavam emocionadas e garotos...apenas comentavam com um sorriso no rosto. Um aluno levantou a mão.

"Sim?"

"Ano... Já sabem mais ou menos quem vai interpretar cada papel?"

"É isso o que vamos fazer hoje!"

"Siiiim!" A classe logo voltou a fazer barulhos e bater as mãos nos bancos.

"Obviamente!" Ele gritou para que a classe se calasse e logo voltou ao tom de voz normal "Não vão ser todos os que vão atuar, uma parte vai fazer parte do palco e das luzes!"

"E quem vai ser o flautista?!"

"Eu já tinha respondido essa pergunta, preste atenção, ainda não sabemos nada. Mas deveria ser alguém habilidoso com a flauta... alguém aqui sabe tocar? Se não a gente faz playback -.-" Ele perguntou para um aluno que se sentava na frente.

"Flauta? Mmm... Gente! Alguém aqui sabe tocar flauta?!" O aluno levantou a mão e começou a abanar-la para chamar a atenção dos outros que continuavam comentando sobre a novidade.

"Sasuke-kun, você toca a flauta muito bem... Aposto que sabe tocar flauta transversa!" Sakura parou de olhar pra janela e se virou ao oni sorridente.

"Sim... Mas eu não me interesso em teatro."

"Alguém?" O aluno perguntou de novo, ninguém respondeu. "Gente, que pouca cultura. -.-"

"Sasuke..." Sakura fez uma carinha extremamente meiga e triste, seus olhos brilhavam... Sasuke a olhou com um olho fazendo tic, não...dava...pra resistir aquilo ¬¬.

"Aff... Você está me devendo uma." Sasuke levantou a mão. "Eu. Eu sei tocar flauta."

"Haaah! Só Sasuke-kun mesmo!! A flauta fica tão bem nele!"

"Sasuke-kun vai ser o flautista?! Kawaiii!!!"

"Sasuke toque uma música pra mim!!"

"Me dê aulas particulares! ♥"

As garotas enlouqueceram só de pensar em Sasuke como o papel principal da peça. Todos logo começaram a gritar. Uma gota apareceu sobre Sasuke, quem olhava tudo aquilo com tédio, ele não gostava de atuar... Simplesmente, não combinava com ele.

"Sakura." Ele se virou para a mestra. "Está me devendo uma bem grande u.ú"

"Haha! n.n Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

"Está decidido então, Sasuke, você será o flautista, não se preocupe que não tem tantas falas, hehe, um flautista com orelhas de gato, que interessante."

"¬¬..."

"Agora, como vocês sabem, sempre mudamos um pouco a historia das peças... Por costume da escola. Esta vez pensamos que ficaria muito legal se o flautista encontra uma bela jovem e se apaixona por ela... Alguém vai ter que fazer esse pap---"

A sala agora era um bolo de garotas na frente do sensei gritando, até tinham algumas que não era daquela serie, começaram a se empurrar entre si para poder falar com o professor.

"EUU!! DEIXA EU SER A BELA JOVEM!!"

"TA ME ZUANDO?! EU SOU A MAIS BELA AQUI!!!"

"SENSEI!!! AQUI!!! ME ESCOLHEE!!!"

"SAI FORA! EU QUERO FICAR COM O SASUKE-KUN!"

"O.o Esperem esperem!"

"Sasuke-kun... você faz bastante sucesso com as garotas né?" Sakura tinha um tom um pouco emburrado na voz.

"Argh... Elas que estão loucas."

"Faremos um sorteio!!! Assim não dá! Voltem pros seus acentos!!"

Todas se sentaram e o professor escreveu em papeis os nomes de cada garota do curso, exceto Tenten e Hinata, torcendo para que saísse "Sakura". Logo os dobraram e os colocaram em um recipiente. O sensei começou a sacudir-lo para misturar os papeis entre si, na classe havia uma aura maligna invadindo todo o lugar.

_"Eu vou ser a escolhida para Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Sasuke-kun é só meu..."_

_"Não vou deixar que ninguém mais tenha esse papel!"_

"Q-que...M-mau ambiente..." Hinata disse afundando no acento.

"Quem será a escolhida?" Tenten se perguntou olhando para o sensei que agora estava colocando a mão no pote.

"Por que você não colocou o seu nome?" Neji perguntou, não queria admitir, mas estava curioso.

"Hihi, eu quero fazer as vestimentas! Ademais..." Ela chegou mais perto de Neji e sussurrou. "O Sasuke-kun é da Sakura-chan! ♥"

"Hm... Eu quero te ajudar."

"Ne?"

"Com as roupas... ¬¬#"

"Aaaaaah... Você o faria mesmo?!" Um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto da garota. Neji corou.

"Temos o papel escolhido! Quem interpretará a bela jovem será..." O sensei começou a abrir o papel, todas as garotas arregalaram bem os olhos curiosas. "Ino Yamanaka!"

"YATCHAAAAAA!!" A loira socou o ar felizmente e logo piscou para Sasuke.

"...¬¬ Isso só pode ser um pesadelo u.ú." O moreno apoiou a mão sobre a testa, cobrindo também seus olhos.

"Naniii?!" Sakura quase caiu da cadeira, ela não tinha problemas se outra pessoa tivesse o papel... Menos Ino! Ela era justo a única pessoa que ela menos queria que tivesse o papel!! "Ino?!"

"Parabéns Ino, você fará o papel da jovem dama."

"Obrigada Sensei!! Prometo que me vou esforçar ao máximo!" Ela olhou para Sakura e sorriu triunfante.

"...Agh.." _Shaanaroooo! (Inner pegando fogo) Essa Ino-porca vai veeeeeerrr!!!!_

"Não se esqueçam que ainda tem os alunos do curso-B, que também participaram na peça, mas o diretor pediu para que os principais estejam no A, o flautista e a amante."

No final das contas os postos ficaram assim:

Papeis:

Vestimentas: Tenten, Neji Hyuuga e Sabaku no Temari.

Cenário: Shino Aburame e Shikamaru Nara

Iluminação: Rock Lee e Kiba Inuzuka

Flautista: Sasuke

Amante: Ino Yamanaka

Prefeito: Sai (er...o sobrenome? xD)

Filha do prefeito: Sakura Haruno

Narrador: Hinata Hyuuga

Pessoas de Hamelin: Resto da classe

"Sensei, quem vai ser o diretor?"

"Ah, isso. Bem... A escola encontrou um homem que vai ser o novo professor de teatro de vocês depois que o festival acabar. Esse será o diretor da peça."

"Qual o nome dele?"

"Ele não deu o seu sobrenome, apenas riu... Disse que era segredo."

Uma orelha de Sasuke se empinou, escutando as palavras do sensei.

"Ah... E como ele é? o.o"

"... Ele... tem pensamentos bem... distorcidos... o.o E um aspecto bem estranho."

Outra orelha empinada.

"E o nome?!"

"Ah sim. Ele disse que se chamava... Itachi? Algo assim."

"ITACHI?!" Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e bateu as mãos na mesa, fazendo todos se calarem.

"o.o... Sim..." O sensei logo cortou o silencio. "Esse era o nome dele... De fato, Sasuke, ele se parecia muito a você! n.n"

_"Kuso...! Eu pensei que aquele idiota tinha desistido dessa ocupação! Agh... por isso que odeio teatro!" _

"Sen-sensei, e-escutei bem, o senhor di-disse Itachi...?" Hinata perguntou timidamente.

"Sim! Bem, eu ia deixar como surpresa, mas ele está vindo agora para conhecer-los, já que vamos trabalhar bastante com ele este—"

"Minna-chaaaaaaan!" A porta se deslizou, revelando um homem idêntico a Sasuke vestindo uma longa capa negra e uma boina também preta na cabeça, ele sorria intensamente, o que era engraçado porque parecia um Sasuke com um sorriso estúpido no rosto. "Itachi-sensei vai ensinar pra vocês um pouco de teatro!"

"Mês..." Ele terminou a frase interrompida e logo abaixou os ombros. "E parece que ele chegou u.u"

"Sasuke-nii-chan! Então você vai ser o principal?! Agh, a Sakura não saiu a amante como eu planejava." As últimas palavras ele falou baixinho pra si mesmo, para que o irmão não escutara. Hinata riu ao escutar-las.

"SASUKE TEM IRMÃO?!"

"AAAAH!! ME APAIXONEII!!!"

"QUE GATO!!! SÓ PODIA SER IRMÃO DE SASUKE-KUN!!"

"OH...MEU...DEUS!!!"

"Heheh..." Itachi fez um de seus "sorrisos colgate" e piscou, o que fez todas suspirarem e algumas até caírem dos acentos. Uma gota apareceu em todos os garotos.

"Isto TEM que ser um pesadelo!" Sasuke apoiou a testa na mesa, derrotado. "Eu devia ter percebido antes, a flauta, a amante, o teatro... foi tudo obra dele..."

"I-Itachi-kun o.o" Sakura não podia acreditar naquilo, Itachi? Um sensei? De teatro?!

"Sakura-chan:D Vai ser a filha do prefeito? Hm... que os responsaveis façam a vestimenta mais destacada nela! n.n"

"Hai, Diretor-san!" Tenten fez um "V" com os dedos, emocionada com a ordem do diretor.

"E-ei, espera um pouco..." Ino levantou a mão para falar algo, mas Itachi a ignorou por completo.

"Sasuke-nii-chaan...♪" Aquele chamado fez Sasuke se arrepiar todo, ele desgrudou a testa da mesa para encarar o irmão com um olho maior que o outro.

"O-o que?" Sasuke gaguejou. Sim, ele gaguejou. Todo mundo deu um: "oh..." de surpresa. (Poder Itachi xD)

"Você VAI ter que vestir algo bem chamativo! Eu quero que o traje dele seja dourado! E se você quiser, eu posso te fazer uma peruca loira! n.n"

"De jeito nenhum..."

"Ai, você sempre tão sem graça u.ú Hm..." Itachi visualizou toda a sala e logo cruzou os braços, movendo o rabo discretamente por debaixo da capa preta. "Esta classe não é o suficientemente livre para poder atuar. Vamos para o pátio."

Todos se levantaram dos seus lugares animados e saíram para o pátio, Sasuke tinha as mãos nos bolsos e cara de total e absoluto tédio. Lá, cada um se sentou na grama, formando um semi-circulo com Itachi no meio e com alguns papeis na mão.

"Eu vou matar meu irmão..."

"Estou curiosa para ver como ele dirige a classe!!" Sakura comentou sorridente, uma gota apareceu sobre Sasuke, ela parecia bem mais animada que ele pelo visto.

"Minna, eu preciso falar com os atores. E para o pessoal do resto, organizem-se para ver como vai ser as vestimentas e os cenários."

"-.-..."

"Feliz? Não espere tanto de Aniki. ¬¬"

"Neji-kun! Eu tenho umas boas idéias em mente! n.n" Tenten lhe mostrou seus desenhos a Neji, ela desenhava bastante bem... E os vestidos rosados eram bem detalhados e finos.

"Você acha que vai dar pra fazer tudo isso em tão pouco tempo?" Ele olhou para ela e ela apenas sorriu meigo.

"Confia em mim!"

"..." Ele voltou a olhar os desenhos e sorriu.

---------------------------x

"O que aconteceu com o nosso treinamento?!" Sasuke gritou.

"Ah... Isso pode esperar. Nii-chan, aqui está seu script!" O irmão maior lhe entregou um bolo de folhas para Sasuke. "Dá só uma olhada!"

"I-Itachi-k-kun... E-eu não sei se vou p-poder narrar..." Hinata entrelaçou os dedos e corou, todos iriam escutar sua voz pelo microfone!

"Hah, é por isso que te pediram para narrar, você tem a voz mais kawaii de todas! Ademais, seria bom que você começasse a sentir menos vergonha, seja você mesma!" Ele fez cafuné em Hinata e esta corou mais.

Sasuke começou a ler o script rapidamente, era tudo tão poético, não combinava nem um pouco com ele!

"O flautista... E a mulher... Se beijam...?" Sakura sussurrou enquanto apertava o mesmo papel que lhe haviam entregado. "Por que isso sensei?" Ela perguntou usando um tom um pouco trêmulo.

_"Droga! Era pra a Sakura-chan ser a mulher!!!"_ Itachi mordeu um dedo. "Am... É para o ambiente! n.n" Assim tem mais emoção na peça."

"Ahn... Claro... Tudo bem." Sakura olhou para baixo desanimada.

"O problema vai ser quando ele mesmo descob—"

"ITACHI! QUE COISA É ESSA DE BEIJO?!"

"...Ouch."

"Eu não penso beijar ninguém por uma estúpida peça!"

"Oh... Eu sei que você nunca conseguiu beijar uma garota sequer em seus 231 anos de vida... É normal se sentir assim n.n"

Sasuke corou e fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços impaciente. Sakura corou também. Logo imaginou os dois beijando-se apaixonadamente. Corou mais ainda e encostou a palma das mãos nas bochechas, sentindo-as esquentarem. _"Então aquele foi o seu primeiro beijo...? Ai...Por que eu to tão vermelha?"_

"É Sakura, parece que eu vou conseguir dar um beijo no _meu_ Sasuke-kun!" Ino abananou o script na cara de Sakura, cantarolando. Sakura queria apenas rir da cara dela, quem não sabia de nada.

"É só uma peça Ino... Ele não é seu." Ela tentava manter o tom calmo, mas estava difícil resistir de pegar a Inner e bater nela como fez no outro dia. _Meu_ Sasuke-kun? Quem ela pensava que era?

"Pode até ser, mas nem muda o fato, ele também não é seu!"

"Ele vive comigo, na mesma casa... E por que não: compartindo o quarto? O que você sabe?" Ela sorriu desafiante e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"...Hah! Eu vou sentir o gostinho da boca do Sasuke, sua ruinzinha!" Ela botou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios e logo se juntou com o resto da turma que havia sido chamada por Itachi.

Sakura amassou o script entre as mãos, mas respirou fundo e pronto sua expressão mudou para triste. Olhou para Sasuke e ficou mais triste ainda. Realmente não queria que Ino fosse a maldita amante.

"Nii-san!" Itachi chamou fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Sasuke se aproxime.

"O que foi?" Itachi o abraçou pelo pescoço com um braço e o levou para outro lado. As garotas quase desmaiaram ao ver os dois juntos.

"Escuta... Não precisa beijar a loirinha nos treinos."

"E quem foi que disse que eu ia fazer isso? ¬¬"

"Ah... eu sinto tanto que não foi a Sakura-chan... Ela deve ter lábios tão suaves..." Ele suspirou fechando os olhos tristemente. Uma veia saltou da testa de Sasuke.

"Cale a boca e me diga o que você quer!"

"Ta, ta!" Itachi soltou o irmão para encarar-lo. "Olha... eu sei que você teve más experiências com o teatro..."

Flashback--

_"E agora, o colégio tem o orgulho de apresentar a famosa peça de teatro: A princesa Akuma!"_

As cortinas se abriram e de lá apareceu um Sasuke de vestido e peruca da mesma cor do cabelo dele só que com cachos e que terminava pelo meio das costas, ele tinha enormes veias saindo da testa e estava totalmente corado. Obviamente todas as garotas começaram a aplaudir e a desmaiar na platéia.

_"O quê?! Como eu vim parar aqui?! Irmão... Você... está morto!!" _Sasuke olhou para Itachi que estava escondido atrás da cortina com um sorriso idiota. Ele apenas juntou a ponta do dedão com a do indicador e levantou os outros três dedos, fazendo um sinal "você ta lindo!". Sasuke lhe devolveu também um gesto com os dedos... Bem, com um único dedo que geralmente não tem bom significado... (se eh que entendem o/)

Fim do flashback—

"Por que diabos você tinha que ser o diretor daquela maldita peça?!"

"O sonífero deu certo depois de tudo... E você ficou tão kawaii! Pena que não beijou o príncipe..."

"Antes morto!"

"Que seja, eu preciso que você coloque mais entusiasmo! Naquela peça você nem disfarçava a voz de mulher."

"A única coisa que vou fazer é atuar o que diz no script. u.ú"

--------

Eles começaram os ensaios, as falas eram bem poéticas e românticas, comoveu a todos lá, Itachi no final das contas tinha talento para aquilo.

"...Eu não posso evitar... Necessito dizer-te tantas coisas..." Sasuke segurou Ino pela cintura e está quase desmaiou ao ver-lo tão perto.

_Inner: EU VOU MATAR ESSA MALDITA PROSTI! _

"_Calma, Sakura... Calma... É só uma peça... Por que você estaria com ciúmes? É verdade, ele não é seu nem nada... Depois de tudo, eu nunca escutei um "eu te amo" vindo dele... pra mim."_

"Sim..." Os olhos de Ino brilhavam, mas Sasuke tinha uma expressão de puro enojo.

"A verdade é que eu..." Sasuke nesse momento olhou para Sakura que estava de costas para os dois, aproveitou e não tirou os olhos dela. "Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você. Fique comigo... pra sempre"

"Uau nii-chan! Saiu tão realista! Continua assim!"

As palavras de Sasuke de alguma maneira tinham atingido Sakura em cheio, ela se sentia triste e suas pernas começaram a tremer.

"Eu também me apaixonei por você..." Ino fechou os olhos e fez beiço para que Sasuke a beijara. Mas ele a empurrou para o lado.

"Acabou a cena."

"Ah...mas..."

"Sasuke-nii, sua declaração foi perfeita!" Os olhos de Itachi pegavam fogo.

"..."

--------

"Papai... Eu... desejaria que você fosse um pouco mais razoável com a recompensa... O sr. Flautista merece!" Era a vez de Sakura e Sai atuarem, todos fizeram uma círculo ao redor dos dois, a jovem estava um pouco nervosa, mais ainda porque Sasuke a estava olhando.

"Filha... É meu dever te proteger..."

"Na? Isso aqui num tá no roteiro... o.o" Itachi começou a revisar os papeis na mão.

"...:D? Err... sim, pai. Eu quero ajudar o sr. Flautista a retirar todos esses roedores, e nada vai me impedir!" _"Num era agora essa parte!"_

Sai abraçou Sakura fortemente e começou a acariciar seu cabelo rosa.

"O qu--"

"Sh... Não diga isso minha amada filha... Por favor, escute seu coração, fique ao lado do se---"

Uma pequena e afiada pedra voou e bateu fortemente na cabeça de Sai, quem caiu no chão com os olhos em espirais e a testa agora com um rasto de sangue.

"Ah. Desculpem, escorregou da minha mão." Todos olharam para Sasuke com uma enorme gota na cabeça, Itachi e Tenten sorriram com aquilo.

"S-sai-kun!! Alguém o leve para a enfermaria agora! Aaah!! Tá sangrando mais!" Ino dava pequenos tapinhas na bochecha de Sai para ver algum resultado, mas ele não se mexia. "Sai-kun! O.o"

"Deixem comigo! Eu o levarei para a enfermaria!" Um dos responsáveis pelas luzes, Rock Lee, se ofereceu e logo olhou corado para Sakura e lhe piscou um olho.

"o.o?"

"..." _"Isso não pode ser... O dobe, o pivete e agora esse cara?... Talvez eu devesse jogar uma pedra nele também." _ (Sasuke jealousy-mode on! xD)

O garoto de corte "pote" colocou Sai sobre o seu ombro e saiu correndo rapidamente, todos se impressionaram com a velocidade dele.

_"Heh... Isso deve ter impressionado Sakura-chan..." _Ele fechou os olhos confiado.

"Olha a árvore!!"

PAFT!

"Meu deus..." Itachi bateu a palma da mão na testa. "Alguém leve esses dois pra enfermaria... Andando"

"Deixa que eu o faço Itachi-sensei!" Ino deslizou o braço de Sai por trás de seu pescoço e o segurou pela mão, logo começou a caminhar em direção da enfermaria.

"Mas você é a principal... Ah, que seja. Vamos continuar a peça!!"

"Siiim!!!"

---------------------------x

"Seu idiota! Ficou justo no meio da pedra..." Ino passou um pano úmido pelo machucado do pivet... garoto. Este fez uma expressão de dor e abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Ino...?"

"Aff... Você deu um baita encontro com a pedra não?"

"...Ele fez de propósito..." Sai olhou para outro lado zangado.

"Você diz que ele jogou a pedra?"

"Ino... tava na cara. Esse maldito oni vive no meu caminho... ack!" Ino passou um algodão com água oxigenada (como no cabelo dela...hehe...) sobre o machucado.

"Haha, do que está falando? Sasuke-kun só tem olhos pra mim."

"...Eu não acho."

"...¬¬ Oras, ninguém pediu sua opinião..."

"Ele gosta da Sakura."

"...Isso é mentira!"

"Você não percebe? Esses dois... maldição!"

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, dava para escutar os outros atuando lá fora no pátio.

"...Sai."

"...Hn?"

"Porque sempre que eu tento gostar de alguém esse alguém nunca me retribui? ...Eu sou tão repugnante?"

"...Nem." Ino arregalou seu olhos e olhou para Sai, este lhe devolveu o olhar. "...Acho que é o seu cabelo oxigenado...ouch!"

Ino deu um tapa no machucado de Sai. "¬¬ Cale-se!"

"Ah... isso me faz lembrar os antigos tempos..."

"...Quando a gente namorava?"

"É. Você vivia me dando cascudo."

"Oras, deve ter sido porque você sempre mereceu."

"Heh. Tanto faz..."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Ino passou sua mão pela testa de Sai, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo, ele estava suando.

"...Sai-kun."

"Quê?"

"...Por que a gente terminou mesmo..?"

"..."

---------------------------x

"Então... O que você pensa fazer para a Sakura?" Neji e Tenten estavam no quarto da última, resolvendo que vestidos e trajes fazer para cada um, Temari não podia ir porque tinha coisas que fazez. (sim...claro...xD)

"Um vestido rosa obviamente! E curto! Ela tem lindas pernas para mostrar! O Sasuke vai endoidar... Huhu."

"...Como você tem tanta certeza que esses dois se gostam?"

"O olhar. Diz tudo."

"O olhar...?"

"Hai... Você sabe..." Ela olhou para ele e corou um pouco quando viu que ele também a estava fitando, mas continuou séria. "Aquele olhar... que parece distante... e ao mesmo tempo perto. É tão... difícil de descrever... Quando os olhares se cruzam... você sente cócegas na barriga... pode até..." Ela engoliu seco. "...perder a noção do tempo."

"... Então é isso... O que se sente..."

"Neji-kun... você já experimentou um primeiro beijo...?"

"...Não..."

"Hm..."

Ele fechou os olhos. "Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar agora." Ele abriu os olhos e viu que ela o olhava. "..."

"Seria interessante experimentar com você Neji-kun! n.n"

"..." Ele a olhou com os olhos arregalados, como se Tenten tivesse dito algo proibido.

Tenten corou e olhou para as folhas com os desenhos de novo.

"V-vamos voltar ao trabalho, vamos?"

"Sim..."

"Pro Sasuke... Um traje preto e... Hm..."

"Dourado?"

"...Você acha? Não ficaria príncipe demais? xD"

"Ah... É, eu esqueci que ele não era um príncipe. É o típico de peças u.u"

"Hehe! Bem... Então tá decidido, vai ser preto e dourado, vai ficar muito legal n.n"

"...Heh."

--------

"Cheguei..."

"Neji-kun! Onde você esteve? o.o"

"Olá Kurenai... Eu estava na casa de uma companheira."

"O.o" Kurenai se aproximou lentamente de seu pupilo e viu que seus olhos brilhavam mais que o normal. "Neji-kun... você... tava na casa de alguém? ...de uma garota..? Você?!"

"¬¬ Eu sou um ser humano também..."

"O-ora Neji-kun n.n O que aconteceu com o treinamento ninja? Huhu... encontrou algo mais interessante?"

Neji corou fortemente e olhou para baixo, passando pela sensei e entrando no quarto.

"Não tem nada a ver..." Ele se sentou na cama e começou a meditar. _"...Preciso me concentrar no treinamento ninja. Eu... vou ser o melhor."_

---------------------------x

"Uma peça? Há, que legal!" Naruto pegou o papelzinho que dizia o papel de todos da mão de Sasuke e sentou no sofá.

"Hehe, é né?" Sakura sorriu (fingiu sorrir) e se sentou no sofá também.

"Não tem nada de legal. Odeio o teatro."

"Hah! Isso porque você vai ter que usar uma roupa ridícula Sasuke-teme! Quando é? Eu quero irr! n.n"

Sasuke jogou uma almofada do sofá em Naruto. "Cale-se dobe. Eu já passei por coisas piores no teatro... Princesa Akuma... uh."

Naruto quase caiu do sofá e arregalou bem os olhos em Sasuke.

"Você era a princesa Akuma?!"

"..."

"Am... Tem algo aqui que eu me perdi?" Sakura olhou a cara dos dois com uma gota na cabeça.

"Eu fui na peça de teatro "A princesa Akuma" porque meu amigo participava dela! E agora que vejo... o rosto dela era parecido ao seu!"

"..."

"E a voz era totalmente não-femenina, soava como você!"

"..."

"Você era a princesa Akuma!!! Hahaahahahauahauhaahauhaoeaheohaehaha!!!!!!!"

Logo se viu um Naruto voando pela janela, caindo na rua fortemente e uma bola gigante de fogo atingindo-o, fazendo-o voar mais longe... nossa.

"Não destruam minha casa... Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir isso? u.ù" Kakashi apareceu da cozinha com um avental e secando as mãos com um pano. "Almoço está pronto!"

"Titio! Você estava aqui! o.o Ué, não estava dando classes em outra academia?"

"Oh... Isso. Eu cheguei tarde n.n"

_"KAKASHI!!! TARDE DE NOVO! QUANTAS VEZES É PRECISO REPETIR?!"_

_"Oh... tarde. Humm... então vou para casa."_

"Mas você sabe... conversa adulta resolve tudo, Sakura-chan."

"Ah... o.o"

Todos se sentaram à mesa para começar a comer, mas a janela na qual estava cheia de cinta adesiva pelo incidente de Naruto se quebrou de novo.

"...Desisto n.n" Uma veia apareceu na testa de Kakashi, mas dissimulou com um sorriso.

"Nii-chaaaaannn!" Itachi apareceu na frente da mesa com as mãos sobre a cintura e um sorriso enorme.

"O que você quer agora Aniki? Você sempre vem na hora de comer. ¬¬"

"Sakura-chan! Venha comigo!"

"Si--Ah! O q-?!"

Itachi a segurou pela a mão e pulou pela janela "aberta" com ela no colo.

"I-Itachi!! Eu-!ele-!a comida-! o que está fazend--Aahh!!" Itachi correu tão rápido que não dava nem para ver por onde passavam e um rastro enorme de fumaça e poeira se formou.

"Chegamos! n.n"

"O-onde... Ah... estou muito longe de... Sasuke-kun... Meu corpo não se mexe... x.x O que você fez? i-i" Sakura caiu no chão de joelhos.

"Espere só um pouco! Cinco... quatro... três... dois..."

"ITACHI!" Sasuke apareceu todo suado, com as pernas trêmulas e respiração ofegante.

"Um, zero n.n Foi o seu record até agora Sasuke-nii-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun! i-i"

"u.ú... Você fez isso pelo nosso treinamento?"

"Isso e também porque eu quero que vocês dois treinem."

Sakura começou a brilhar rosa e recuperou as forças, indo abraçar Sasuke. Este enlaçou seu braço pela cintura da mestra.

"Você disse... nós dois?" Sasuke perguntou sem emoção.

"Oh... que cena meiga foi essa! ♥"

Os dois logo se separaram.

_"Agh... Eu esqueci que esse idiota num sabe nada."_

_"...Acho que atuei muito naturalmente!"_

"Ahem... Vamos ensaiar!"

"A peça? O.o"

"Sakura-chan... sempre tão astuta! n.n deixaria de ser bi por você!"

"¬¬ Cof..."

"Oh... perdão nii-chan, não vou roubá-la de você."

"Cale-se... e não vou ensaiar nada, é perdida de tempo."

"Mas a gente vai ensaiar a parte que te sai melhor! A declaração!"

"... Obrigada Itachi-kun, mas eu não quero ver como vocês ensaiam essa cena n.n"

"Oras, quem disse que vai ver? Você vai interpretar como a loirinha oxigenada." _"...Dá pra ver uma aura maligna vindo de Sakura-chan o.o"..." _

"Am... Mas porque eu? Chame ela."

"Huhu... mas você não tem escapatória Sakura-chan, não sabe como voltar pra casa desde aqui! n.n Mas se quiser... eu chamo a Ino e você vai ter que ver como ensaiamos."

"..."

"Ensaiamos é nossa mãe. Eu não vou ensaiar nada u.ú"

"...Uff... Acho que não tenho outra alternativa..." Sakura olhou para Sasuke, mas ele não reagiu diferente. Entristeceu, ele não queria ensaiar com ela... _"É... eu acho que Sasuke não sente nada por mim mesmo..."_

"...Scho que não tenho outra... essa maldita peça é semana que vem ¬¬"

Itachi sorriu. _"Esses dois estão totalmente caidinhos um por outro. __♥__" _(Só o Tachi-kun msm pra tacar romance no flautista de Hamelin ¬¬")

"...Eu não posso evitar... Necessito dizer-te tantas coisas..." Sasuke segurou Sakura pela cintura e sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo Sakura corar.

"Sim..." Os olhos rubis se encontraram com as esmeraldas.

"A verdade é que eu..." O oni prendeu a respiração e engoliu seco. "Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você. Fique comigo... pra semp--"

"...Sakura-chan?"

Os olhos de Sakura estavam todos molhados, lágrimas caíam deles e ela começou a soluçar baixo.

"P-perdão... e-eu..." A jovem encostou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke e continuou soluçando um pouco mais.

"...Sakura." O oni levantou a cabeça da mestra pelo queixo com sua mão e sorriu para ela. "...Continuemos..." Ele fechou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto do dela. "...Ensaiando.."

"Eu também... me apaixonei... por você..."

"Ah... eu vo chorar! i-i"

Sasuke ignorou o comentário do irmão e tomou os lábios de Sakura suavemente. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, Sakura tinha esquecido completamente da peça e só retribuiu o beijo.

---------------------------x

"A...Aqueles dois foram embora! O.o"

"É a juventude Naruto-kun n.n"

"Que juventude o que! Aquele louco roubou a Sakura-chan!!!"

"Oh... isso. Não se preocupe n.n Deixe com o Sasuke."

"Que espécie de tio é você?! u.ú Eu vou buscar-la."

"Naruto. Deixe com o Sasuke. Acho que você também percebeu não é?"

"...Perceber..?"

"Hun. Aqueles dois... sentem algo um ao outro... é um laço que se formou entre eles."

"...Então... eu perdi?" Naruto abaixou a cabeça. (tadiiiiinho gomen, naru-kun.)

Kakashi apoiou sua mão sobre a cabeça de Naruto e acariciou. O loiro olhou para seu mestre e este sorriu como sempre.

"Naruto-kun n.n Eu acho que sei o que acontece com você. Está se confundindo."

"Confundindo?"

"Exato. Você conhece a Sakura-chan desde que ela era beem pequena. Você sempre a cuidou. Você sente ciúmes por Sasuke, sim. Mas não é porque você quer o coração de Sakura, você está com medo de perder-la."

"..."

"Digamos que você a vê mais como uma irmãzinha menor, não como sua amante... Não é verdade?"

"...Isso é..."

"Huhu, não tem ninguém mais quem você pense e que realmente roubou seu coração? n.n"

"...Alguém..."

_"N-n-naruto-kun!"_

_"N-não posso lembrar desse nome por o-outro motivo?"_

_"Na-na verdade eu chorei p-porque e-eu estava fe-feliz que vo-você se preocupou assim..."_

Naruto arregalou seus olhos.

"..."

"Bem, parece que sim há esse alguém!"

"...Eu..."

O oni se levantou da mesa e saiu da casa pela janela ainda quebrada. Olhou para o lado e viu a casa de Hinata e Neji.

"...Hinata-chan.."

Sua audição aguda lhe permitiu escutar alguns sussurros que eram familiares. Subiu ao telhado da casa vizinha e lá estava ela. A oni estava um tanto corada e segurava papeis na mão.

"N-n-naruto-kun..."

"Ah n.n Eu tinha esquecido que você tinha essa audição impressionante Hinata-chan! Hehe."

"E...Estou n-nervosa..."

"o.o Hã?"

"I-isto..." Ela lhe entregou uns papeis com várias frases e nomes.

"Mas Hinata-chan... Como você lê isso aqui?"

"Ah! Itachi-kun fez um encanto. Toque n.n"

Naruto passou a ponta dos dedos sobre o papel e viu que as letras estavam mais altas da superfície do papel.

"Você lê assim...?"

"É... n-no principio é difícil saber qual letra é qual... ma-mas depois fica fácil... n.n"

"Incrível! o.o" Naruto fechou os olhos e passou a mão sobre o papel, era estranho, ter que ler pelas mãos... "Nhuuuum... u.ú Não consigo decifrar nada do que está escrito..."

"Hihi...É normal n.n Neji-kun me treinou bastante para aprender a ler... Ele me dava sempre coisas com esse encanto que Itachi-kun sabe fazer e perguntava o que estava escrito..."

"E você conseguia ler na maioria das vezes? o.o"

"... N-naruto-kun n.n M-me ajuda? Eu tenho q-que saber falar i-isso de m-memória." Ela apontou para os papeis que tinha entregado para Naruto.

"Tudo isso?! O.o"

"Haha não x3 Esses papéis contem as falas de todo mundo... As minhas são só as que estão destacadas com marca texto"

Naruto caiu no chão de pernas pro ar. Eram apenas as primeiras linhas do script... Ele as leu, pareciam aquelas típicas frases de apresentadores de programas que o oni via pela televisão.

"Heh.. Claro que te ajudo Hina-chan!"

"M-m-mesmo?!"

"Claro!"

"...O-obrigada..." Hinata sorriu. Pela primeira vez Naruto sentia alguma coisa com aquele sorriso... Ele sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e se encontrou corado.

_"Será que eu encontrei meu "alguém"?"_

---------------------------x

"Bem, o ensaio acabou, vocês estiveram tão kawaii... mesmo! Mas daqui a adiante é por conta de vocês!"

"Como assim Itachi-kun?"

"Adios!"

"Hã? O.o"

Um vento envolveu o oni e logo ele não estava mais lá.

"Que diab-- Itachi!!!" Sasuke gritou, mas ninguém respondeu. "Droga! Você tem pelo menos idéia de onde nos deixou Aniki?!" Ele gritou pro ar onde não havia ninguém.

"Bem... Eu sei que estamos meio longe de Konoha..."

"Agh..."

"Mas qual o problema? Podemos caminhar juntos pra lá." Sakura falou aquilo baixinho e corou. O oni a escutou e olhou para ela.

"..."

"..."

"Aff... como quiser."

Sakura sorriu e segurou a mão de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, como sempre... você está tão quentinho… É estranho, estamos em primavera, mas faz um frio aqui... Me pergunto onde nos deixou Itachi-kun... Atchin!"

"..."

"Snif..."

"Sobe." Sasuke se ajoelhou e colocou as mãos atrás do corpo, convidando-a a apoiar-se sobre suas costas.

Sakura corou e sacudiu as mãos negando. "N-não precisa Sasuke-kun!"

"... Não estou te perguntando. Você ainda está meio cansada pelo tempo em que estivemos longe... Você está cada vez mais frágil ¬¬ Naquele dia se recuperou rapidamente."

Sakura corou ao lembrar "daquele dia". Logo cedeu e subiu nas costas de Sasuke lentamente. Ela parecia um tomate, mas ele continuava com sua expressão fria de sempre.

"Vamos."

"H-h-hai!"

Porque ele não se transformou em um animal pra facilitar? Aff... é o amor...

---------------------------x

**Nhaaaaa n.n A juventude... xD Ahem... O que acharam? Bem.. não tem muito para comentar sobre este cap o.o Espero que vcs tenham gostado i-i xD foram 21 paginas com muito esforço e amor em cada letra... tá, exagerei. Mas ao menos eu gostei xD**

**Arigatou!!! As reviews são tão lindas i-i obrigada leitores! T.T E agora eh hora de ler-las n.n**** Quem nada menos que... Anna Aurion!!! **

**-Sileeeeencioooo-**

**Anna: -.- Seu público mau agradecido eu escrevo isso aki ok?!**

**(aplausos)**

**Anna: Melhor n.n**

---------------------------x _Neko Azumi_

**Anna: É isso ai! Eu vou responder as reviews por hj! Nháh! Obrigada Azumi-chan, eu adoro causar esse efeito no leitor... Eh tão... pegajoso... (baba) Kawaii... Uh... Arigatou pela review!!... demorou mto desta vez? i.i**

---------------------------x _Hyuuga Mitha_

**Anna: Beijo beijo beijo! xD Sai eh um covarde abusador! O.ó Nada contra ele no anime u.u Mas eu achei que ele tem cara de vilão de novela então decidi fazer ele o meu vilão... junto eh claro com a loirinha oxigenada. Naruto-kun e Hina-chan é o casal mais meiguinho! X3 são um amor o/ Que bom q vc tenha gostado do cap :D Arigatoou n.n**

---------------------------x _Kaoru Higurashi_

**Anna: Sasuke-kuuun!**

**Sasuke: Quê?**

**Anna: Vira um usinho pra Kaoru-chan!**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ Não sei o que te faz pensar que eu farei isso.**

**Anna: Oh! Hora de escrever mais coisas no meu profile! O que será agora? Ah! Já sei...!**

**Sasuke: ... (transforma em um ursinho)**

**Anna: Nhaaaa! De pelúciaa!! (aperta e deixa no colo) Arigatou pela reviewww!**

---------------------------x _Rumokura Hisa_

**Anna: Boa tarde Hirumo-chan e Sakura-chan! Parabéns! xD depois discutimos com Tachi-kun...huhu... E obrigadaaa! Competente? Snif... arigatooou! Me chamaram de senhorita!! (segura o urso de pelúcia) escutou isso Sasuke-kun?!**

**Sasuke: ¬¬ **

**Anna: Hah! 10 votos pro Tachi-kun /o/ Mas neee, o que achou do cap? x3 Nyahaha! Obrigada pela review! (sussurra) senhorita Anna... Pera... num seria senhora? O.o estou casada com Kratos... Ah! Soa mais jovem n.n**

---------------------------x _nandy_

**Anna: Temos uma amante yaooi!! XD (solta confetes) Nhaaahaha Tachi-kun eh demais n.n Mas agora não está no momento o.o ele ocupou meu lugar muito importante enquanto eu estou aqui respondendo as reviews.**

**Itachi: Sim! Passei o level 120 pra Anna! Só mais 50 e consigo zerar o jogo! **

**Anna: (escuta) Yeaah! Eu travei nesse level!! Brigada Tachi-kun! ... ... ... Como podem ver, é uma ocupação muito importante. Arigatou pela review!!**

---------------------------x _Uchiha Neko_

**Anna: Oni-chan! n.n Obrigada... i.i To mto feliz pelas reviews! Msm! Esta vez eu tive um pouco mais de tempo pra postar o cap n.n sabe, as férias e tudo isso... Espero que tenha gostado deste cap.. digamos que tem uma continuação xD Arigatou pela review!**

---------------------------x _Juh-chan X3_

**Anna: (se esconde embaixo da mesinha) Kyaaa T.T gomene... demorou! Este aqui demorou um pouco menos :3 (não fez tanta diferença) Nhaaahaha te juro que a manobra GFK foi inventada no mesmo momento que eu estava escrevendo xD Foi algo instantâneo! Neji e Tenten são mto legais n.n adoro eles :3 Haha! Desta vez a velha amiga Anna foi quem respondeu! Feliz feliz? n.n (Sileeeeeeeeeencio) T-T Obrigada pela review!**

---------------------------x _Mari Santoro_

**Anna: Nyaaaa i-i eu so argentina tbm Mari-chan, eu so nariguda? T-T To aki faz 2 anos e meio o.o eh mto tempo nossa, nem parece. Ho-ho-ho, sou uma pessoa misteriosa! (veste uma capinha preta) Mas dica: não faço faculdade! xD tem q esperar pra isso o.o e enquanto ao mangá! Tchan tchan tchan! Já consegui scanner e deviantart xD wee! Mas num tenho tablet i-i o mundo eh injusto T-T (olhinhos brilhantes) tenho um agente! xD Isso eh tão profissional... (drools) Já ia esquecendo da fic.. nyahahaha! Eh parecida comigo hehe, a Sakura num reconheceu ele pq ele tava usando uma coleira (rosa xD) que cobria a marca de oni dele, logo a não pensou que ele fosse um ao não ver-la. Nyaahaha, o Sai... imagino que vc já ta percebendo...né? Com esse cap... huhu xD Bem! Obrigada pela sua super review xD (Os: Itachi 1! xD wee)**

---------------------------x _Tia-Lulu_

**Anna: Gomen Lulu-chan T-T... A Hina-chan tem cabelos curtos n.n isso eh um detalhe lgl... vc vai ver /o/ (coloca uma peruca de cabelos loooooongos na Hina)**

**Hinata: A-ah! E-eu... (cora)**

**Anna: Arigatou pela review :3**

---------------------------x _lenneth himura_

**Anna: Omg... Kenshin na versão battousai... xD Ow deus... Caaara! Vai láá!! xD Por todos os amantes! Vc pegou algum cosplay e tirou uma foto com um sorrisao idiota e o outro saiu com cara de: wtf? (olhos brilhando eternamente) Nhooo que sortuda! Brigada pela review viu?**

---------------------------x _neko-chan X3_

**Anna: Hah! O Sai no baka já vai sair do pé deles x3 don't worry!... be happy o.o (começa a tocar a musica como fundo) Err... este clima felizardo eh estranho... O.o Mas bem! O Neji... ah... eu keria colocar-lo bêbado... mas ele acabou bebendo... um pouco demais. Agora está fazendo uma bela visita á privada cada dois segundos. Crianças não bebam demais se não querem vomitar! O ministério da saúde adverte!!!! (com uma metralhadora)... Ahem. Arigatou pela review n.n**

---------------------------x _Srt. A. Riddle_

**Anna: Sasuke-kun eh um bom garoooto... no fundo. Beeem no fundo... naquele fundo bem profundo sabe? Das profundezas mais escuras e profundas... no fundo do poço sem fim...**

**Sasuke: Acho que já deu pra entender o que quis dizer.**

**Anna: (blush) Ah.. ****ops... hehe, Sasuke: 10! Uaa xD Axo q nas regras num impedia fazer isso o.õ Bah. Obrigada pela revieew!**

---------------------------x _Sakurinha Rockbell_

**Anna: Obrigaada i-i A perfeição eh algo que todo autor quer chegar... oh... (emocionada) Oe! xD O Sasuke-neko-oni-kun é... é... kawaii o.o E pode mudar a idade... siiiim... (baba) Mas o de Naruto vai crescendo e crescendo enquanto eu continuo na mesma xD (seria ao contrario /o/) Ok! Viu Sasuke-kun? Alguém sente pena de vc...**

**Sasuke: -.-**

**Anna: Obrigada pela review!! n.n**

---------------------------x _IngridYuuki_

**Anna: Isso das garotas... é o mistério do anime... dos mangás, das fics, dos japoneses freaks... enfim, nunca saberemos xD Oh... o oni e a mestra se apaixonarem... T-T Arigatou pela review!**

---------------------------x _Ester Modoki_

**Anna: Nyaaahaha xD Poder feminino :P Mas não se preocupe, o Sai num tava tentando fazer coisas pervas com a Saku-chan xD Foi os ciúmes do Sasuke-kun que fizeram parecer assim x3**

**Sasuke: Não estava com ciúmes, é que depois seria muito problemático.**

**Anna: Quê...? Virou Shikamaru agora? ¬¬ **

**Sasuke: Não. u.ú**

**Anna: Haha, tem vergoooonha xD Arigatou pela review.**

---------------------------x _Meme Higurashi Taisho_

**Anna: Nyaaa i-i vc ta bem? Seu tom parecia um tanto... pra baixo x.x Mas fico feliz q vc tenha votado no Tachi-kun :3 Ele é demais xD Brigada pela review e ânimo!**

---------------------------x _Dani-sama_

**Anna: Oeoe!! Vc eh uma boa leitora com certeza Dani-chan! Deveria escrever alguma fic :3 Haha xD Eu não pretendo tacar mais personagens... mas eh que tem gente dizendo que deveria e gnt que não xD Enquanto aos segredos do Sasuke-kun (e por certo da Hina-chan) eu tenho isso em conta sim, não se preocupe! Mas eh que essas idéias de caps "calmos" antes do conflito aparecer me veio na cabeça e pra não esquecer-los eu decidi postar-los x3 Mas! Tudo com o seu tempo : P Enquanto aos namoricos e clichezinhos... heehee, pensamos igual xDD Vou me esforçar! n.n (não garanto que saia como planejado o/) Aaaah! Neve é maravilhosa!!! Estávamos viajando de carro... e de repente, tava tudo branco!! Estávamos de viagem em um lugar isolado e não escutamos pela radio e não tem tv, então a gnt num tinha idéia! Cara... vc sente uma felicidade... ver os flocos de neve caindo... eh algo... ah... xD Fiz guerra de bolas de neve! Huahuahua! As pessoas daqui tem um caráter diferente sim, mas são muito boas pessoas! xD Ok... com isso escrevi Harry Potter 7, vou te deixar em paz nyehehe! E perdaaao! X.x Foram tantas perguntas que não consegui tacar Tachi e Sasu-kun... (se esconde) Leendas!!! Lendas!!! Meu deus! Que besta!! T-T Como pedido de desculpas:**

**Sasuke: Eu tenho que...? **

**Itachi: Tem tem! n.n**

**Ambos: Obrigado pela revieew! Nyahaha!**

**Sasuke: Agh... isso foi... não me façam fazer isso de novo.**

**Anna: Deeeeuss!! Kawaiiiii!! xDDD Sasuke disse "Nyahaha!" Aaaah! (gravou tudo) **_"Nyahaha!" _**(volta) **_"Nyahaha!"_

---------------------------x _Sabaku no Ino-sama_

**Anna: **_"Nyahaha!"_

**Sasuke: Pare com isso! ¬¬ **

**Anna: Perdão, perdão... Nyahaha xD NaruxHina salvou a pátria! Heehee eh mto lgl da sua parte num se importar com a Ino sendo a malvada x3 A manobra GKF fez bastante sucesso! xD Gatinho Kawaii Fugitivo lol Eh verdade que aki em Argentina neva, mas onde eu moro (Buenos aires) num neva não! Por isso que foi algo histórico! Sabe, ainda aconteceu no 9 de julho! Dia da independência argentina! O.o Fazia 89 anos que não nevava em Bs As... eu vivi um momento que vai ficar marcado... Que felicidade i-i Eh algo mágico :3 Agora às perguntas aos persos x3**

**Hinata: (cora mto) Eu não... por favor... eu... Muito obrig--! (desmaia)**

**Naruto: Hinata-chan! O.o Err... err.. Ei! Eu num so tapado! -.- O medico diz que é só atraso mental... eh diferente. E eu não posso saber isso pois eu não estudo ou saio frequentemente com a Hinata-chan, mas se alguém tentasse algo estaria ferrado com certeza!! o.ó**

**Sasuke: ****Eu acho que sou o único sim, os outros... admiram ele de certa forma ¬¬ é até o representante de turma e presidente de algum clube desses inúteis. E sobre o Aniki... agh.. é uma longa história, ele uma vez me usou de isca para atrair a outros... onis gays... sei que nosso pai dizia: "Meu filho mais velho é bisexual e o mais novo saiu com orelhas de gato, o que eu devo fazer?" u.ú Sim, foi um período difícil. Se bem que mãe sempre gostava de tocar em minhas orelhas ¬¬**

**Anna: Nyahaha! Iscaaa! xD **

**Hinata: Arigatou pe-pelos comentários Ino-senpai! E-eu não sei o que dizer...!**

**Naruto: (abraça o pescoço de Hina-chan com um braço) Que tal!! Arigatou pela reviewww!! n.n**

**Anna: Desmaiou de novo u.ù**

---------------------------x _Carol aka-neko_

**Anna: Oh... o cap. anterior ficou longo sim x.x E acho que este aqui saiu mais longo ainda! Meu deus! To na pagina 27 agora! Huauhau xD Kakashi rules...! **

**Kakashi: Oras, eu apenas queria prevenir a saúde de minha sobrinha, ela está crescendo...**

**Sakura: Titio! #o.ó#**

**Anna: Nyahaa... Amor familiar n.n Obrigada pela review :)**

---------------------------x _sakusasuke_

**Anna: Ahh... sorvete de chocolate... que gostoso! n.n Consola mesmo o.o Mas hei! xD Eu não disse nunca que Tachi-kun era meu :3 Haha, aproveite enquanto tem posse dele! xD Eu fiz um esforço pra que esse cap demore menos... sabe, eu tinha que ler 3 livros e veio uma amiga do Brasil pra me visitar aki... então sabe... x.x Mas obrigada pela review!**

---------------------------x

**Espero que vocês não se tenham zangado por eu ter respondido as reviews x.x mas senti dever como autora e tinham umas duvidas que eu tinha que responder XD Bem Minna! É tudo hoje! Esperem pelo próximo cap... huhuhu... xD **

**Até a próxima!**


	9. Hamelin Live Version!

**Minn----****!!! **

**Ne...? ****U-ué...? T-tem alguém aqui...? WTF por que está tudo tão obscuro?! **

**???: ...Q****uem está ai?**

**Essa voz... Sasuke-kun?! **

**???: ... Aurion****...?**

**O que aconteceu aqui?! X.x**

**Sasuke: Você nos deixou por tanto tempo que o lugar ficou assim. **

**Aaaah! M-mas ta tudo podre com teia de aranha!!**

**Sasuke: Exato.**

**N-nã****õo!**

**Sasuke: Hn. O Naruto teve que ir para terapia intensiva ao estar tanto tempo na escuridão… Eu já me acostumei.**** (notem como ele não está ajudando a autora.)**

**N-naruto não me pertence... snif... se pertencesse... oohh... eu não sei... em depressão)**

**Sasuke: ... (não sabe lidar com a situação)**

**Minna-san… Gomenasai pela demora... (pega uma vassoura e começa a limpar tudo.) Sasuke-kun não fica ai e me ajuda! **

**Sasuke: Hn. Boa leitura.**

---------------------------x

Capitulo 9: O flautista de Hamelin 0.9 Live version!!!(?)

"Nyaam…" Um vulto se acomodava lentamente por debaixo das cobertas de uma aconchegante e morna cama. Apenas se escutava o silêncio, seguido de uma fina respiração.

BLAM!

"Sakura-chiyaaaaan! Já passou da hora de acordaar!" Um lorinho abriu a porta com seu pé e apareceu cantarolando pelo quarto.

"..."

"Vamos lá! O dia está lindo! E lembra? Hoje é o festival, haha!" Ele abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz solar entrar, o vulto debaixo dos cobertores se mexeu protestando.

"Nhhg..."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Zzz..."

O oni de olhos azulados enfiou a mão dentro das cobertas e tirou um braço mole. "V-veem! A...cor-da!" Ele apoiou os pés na borda da cama e começou a puxar o corpo preguiçosamente deitado pelo braço.

"Nhhh...!" O objeto se tornava mais pesado.

"O que aconteceu com vocêêê?"

"Dobe, você vai arrancar o braço dela."

"Waah! Sasuke! Onde-?Como-? ..." Ele decidiu ignorar. "... Argh...isto é estranho, a Sakura-chan não quer acordar!" Ele começou a cutucar a cama. "...!!! Oh não! Será que os humanos hibernam alguma vez na vida?!" Ele fez uma cara de preocupação e se virou para encontrar um par de olhos vermelhos.

POFT.

"Ittai!" Naruto massageou o galo criado em sua nuca.

"Sakura." Sasuke segurou o cobertor e o puxou para baixo, revelando uma jovem de cabelos rosados de pijama em posição fetal e boca aberta.

"Rrrrrrrrr..."

O olho de Sasuke se mexeu em tique ao ver o rastro de baba que saia de sua boca.

"Sakura não seja irritante, saia dessa cama de uma vez."

"..." Sem resposta.

"Eu sei o que vai acordar-la!" Naruto pulou na cama brutamente, fazendo o cobertor rosa, a almofada e quase Sakura voarem pra fora. Ele segurou o corpo da menina e puxou as bochechas dela. "Pff, até assim ela fica bonitinha! Olha temeee!" Ele mostrou o rosto de Sakura com as bochechas esticadas a Sasuke, que fez uma cara estranha. "Usuratonk..." Naruto o ignorou e começou a cutucar a bochecha agora vermelha dela. "Sa-ku-ra-chan!"

Veias e mais veias começavam a brotar de Sasuke ao ver todos os absurdos que o oni loiro fazia com sua mestra ao tentar acordar-la... E como inexplicavelmente ele falhava. "Usuratonkashi!"

"Huh?" Ele agora a segurava pelos pés, Sakura de cabeça para baixo ainda babando com a boca aberta. O corpo de Sasuke ferveu quando este notou como a camisa do pijama da mestra começava a levantar, passando agora pela barriga.

TUMB!...CRASHH!

"Idiota, que maneira de acordar alguém é essa?!" Em um instante o oni de olhos escarlate segurava uma garota adormecida. O outro oni loiro voou sobre a janela, quebrando o vidro. "Sakura, acorde agora mesmo."

"Tio... Puxa mais as orelhas... Ha..." Isso causou certa intriga ao único integrante da casa com orelhas de gato, que as mexeu impaciente.

"...Dobe."

"O que você quer?! E por que fez aquilo?!" Ele gritou enquanto saía da janela quebrada para dentro do quarto.

"Ela está acordando."

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de seu querido oni.

"Sasuke... kun?" Ela estava sonhando? (notem como ela sempre quis acordar assim) "Eu...?"

Ele franziu. "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Não..." Ela abriu totalmente os olhos e deu uma olhada para o que havia detrás do ombro de Sasuke: seu quarto era uma massacre. "..."

"..."

"..." Alguns vidros que ainda estavam pendurando da janela quebrada caíram.

O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM MEU QUARTO?!!!!

---------------------------

"Festival! Festival! Eu vou ver a Sakura-chan num festivaaal!!" Naruto cantarolava enquanto os quatro iam à direção ao colégio.

"Você vai rever o colégio depois de bastante tempo não é, Naruto-kun?" Sakura caminhava ao lado de Naruto, Kakashi ia mais a frente e Sasuke andava mais devagar, ficando um pouco para trás.

"Pois é... O colégio..." O oni colocou as mãos detrás da cabeça e olhou para o céu aberto.

_"NARUTO! QUEM ESCREVEU NO QUADRO NEGRO COM TINTA?!"_

_"NARUTO __O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A ESTÁTUA?!"_

_"POR QUE O GAI ESTÁ PENDURADO DE ROUPA INTERIOR SOBRE O POSTE DA BANDEIRA?! ....Narutooo."_

_"KAKASHI! SEU ONI ENTROU NUMA BRIGA COM O PROFESSOR DE NOVO, PARE-O!!" _

_"NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

"Tsc, ainda bem já saí daquilo..." Ele se virou para Sasuke com sua cara de raposa. "E agora é você quem está preso naquele lugar teme!"

"..." Sasuke revirou os olhos, aquele idiota nunca aprendia.

"Am... o Sasuke-kun conseguiu ter as melhores notas nessas últimas provas, Naruto-kun... O diretor está muito impressionado."

"...Nerd."

"..." Sasuke olhou para o loiro já impaciente.

"N-naruto-kun eu não diria que o Sasuke-kun é um nerd..." Ela corou ao observar seu oni caminhando com estilo.

"Bah que seja!" Ele fez um gesto de desprezo à Sasuke com as mãos.

"...Idiota."

"Aaah, ceeerto!" O loiro virou-se para a amiga. "Me conta Sakura-chan! Lá vai ter competição de comer?!"

"Isso é velho Naruto... Não creio que continuem com essa tradição." Kakashi disse sem olhar para trás.

"M-mas essa é a melhor parte!!!"

Flashback—

"Aproximem-se a esta barraquinha e sejam bem-vindos! Presenteiem a estes cinco jovens que se ofereceram bravamente para este desafio! É o concurso 'Quem come a melancia primeiro'! Isso meeesmo! O prêmio será grande!"

"Tsc... quanta estupidez..." Kakashi passou pela multidão para tentar ir ao banheiro mais próximo.

"Kakashi, aquele lá não é o seu oni?"

"...Como." Ele se virou e rapidamente pôde avistar a cabeleira loira brilhante de Naruto entre as demais cabeças. "..."

Lá estava ele, frente a uma gigantesca melancia. Olhos brilhantes e baba caindo pelo queixo. "M-melancia..."

"Comecem!!!--- Uaaah!!..." Silêncio infernal, um vento frio passou por todos. "S-senhoras e senhores... J-já temos um g-ganhador? Q-qual o seu nome jovem..." ...Mais silencio. "Jovem... Jovem?!" ... "Alguém chame uma ambulância, alguém desmaiou!!!"

"Kuhu...fufu..." A boca do loiro espumava.

"... Idiota."

Fim do flashback—

"Depois de expulsar as ambulâncias, você ficou bêbado, haha. Essa foi a pior parte, você começou a cantar no microfone do diretor, mijou por onde podia e até vomitou... Te encontraram dormindo no ponche e eu te levei pra casa." Kakashi riu mais.

"E-era meu primeiro festival, eu estava emocionado! Aargh, por que você sempre tem que lembrar as coisas mais vergonhosas na frente da Sakura-chan, mestre?!"

"Hahaha, você era tão energético quanto agora Naruto-kun." Sakura cutucou o rosto emburrado de Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Argh teme, como se você nunca tivesse ficado bêbado..."

Nessa hora todos se deram conta do que o loiro disse e viraram os olhares para o de cabelos negros mais atrás.

Sasuke... _bêbado? _Isso existia?

"... Na verdade, dobe..."

_"Mas é claro que ele já ficou!" _Uma voz ecoou por todas as árvores do caminho.

"...?"

"..." Um chakra conhecido se aproximava em alta velocidade.

BOOM!

"Aaaaah!!!! Que demônios!! Itachi sai de cima de mim!!! De onde você caiu?!"

"Tudo aconteceu quando os nossos pais foram para uma missão de uma semana!" Itachi apoiou uma mão sobre o queixo e fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar bem da historia. "Era a oportunidade perfeita para um jovem a flor da adolescência como eu... Para lançar a festa do ano!!" Ele levantou as mãos pro ar sorridente, ainda sentado sobre o corpo esmagado no chão de Naruto. "Mas claro... eu tinha esquecido do meu irmão, o todo certinho e perfeito..."

_"...Itachi, de que merda você ta falando seu idiota?"_

"Com uma razoável e adulta conversa, a gente chegou a um acordo..."

_"Me tira deste armário agora Itachi!!!!"_

_Itachi aumentou o volume da música._

"E por alguma razão ele conseguiu escapar de minha brilhante armadilha."

_"T-tem alguém ai...?"_

_... (coruja)_

-_Três horas depois-_

_"Guggugu... Haaa eu sou felieeezzz..."_

_"U-uma voz! ...Você! Eu te dou...cinco moedas se você me tirar daqui!"_

_"Moedas brilham... Haa..."_

"Mas Sasuke-nii-chan jamais vai poder vencer-me na esperteza!"

"_ITACHI!"_

"_Você grita demais! Olha, eu prometo expulsar todo mundo se você beber isso aqui." _

"_Você acha que eu vou confiar em você e beber isso?!"_

"_...Você não acredita? Olhe bem." Itachi segurou a garrafinha e bebeu tudo em um gole. "Tcharans." _

"_..."_

"Heeheeh... Adoro poder te enganar irmãozinho tolo. Era óbvio que aquilo tinha mais de 95 por cento de álcool, você não lembrou da minha boa resistencia. Tsc, tsc, e se considera bom?" Itachi fechou os olhos e começou a lembrar mais do dia.

"_..."_

"_Gostou? Eu tenho mais..." Ele balançou uma garrafa cheia da substancia misteriosa na frente da cara franzida do irmãozinho. _(o exemplo de um irmão mais velho...)

"_...Tsc" Sasuke arrebatou o objeto de Itachi. "Me dá isso."_

"Sim sim... Lembro como se fosse ontem, falava obscenidades pra parede, não parava de cantar no karaokê junto com os outros mais bêbados da festa, colocou álcool no ponche, fez com que todos da festa dancem uma coreografia, ganhou muita grana por beijar uma galinha (ooh!! O primeiro beijo!!), fez uma fogueira na sala de estar..."

"_S-Sasuke-kun bêba__do fez todas essas coisas...? Nossa..." _"_Tchaaah! Eu queria estar lá para veeer__, shannar--!"_

"...E quase terminou o strip tease."

"..."

"..."

"..."

...Silêêêncio...

"_Kyaaaaaahhh!"__- Inner Sakura K.O._

"Putz, quem é o dobe agora!"

Itachi finalmente abriu os olhos e notou que seu irmão não estava mais no lugar. "...Nii-chan?"

"Muito boa a historia Itachi-san...m-mas agora... estamos... ugh... indo...!" Kakashi segurava Sasuke pelo braço e tentava puxar-lo para longe, o oni tinha uma aura vermelha e assassina brotando do corpo e seus olhos estavam pegando fogo, a katana inexplicavelmente agora em suas mãos trêmulas e as árvores apodrecendo lentamente ao seu redor.

"Oh eu acompanho vocês!"

"NÃO." A resposta foi imediata vinda do irmão mais novo, os corvos voaram longe diante sua voz.

"...Então eu vou seguir-los e fingir que não os conheço... Uh! Uh! E que Naruto-kun é meu!" Itachi abraçou Naruto pelo pescoço e o levou para longe.

No resto do caminho apenas se ouviram gritos de Naruto, suspiros de Sakura e o fogo vindo do corpo de Sasuke.

---------------------------

"O-oooohh..."

O clima no evento era harmônico, cada um ajudava o outro em armar novas barraquinhas, multidões se reuniam em outras, o representante testava o microfone acima do palco e as pessoas continuavam chegando.

"A escola mudou..." Naruto fechou os olhos e lembrou de sua época: a maioria dos jovens ébria, o representante estava amarrado sobre a bandeira e as barraquinhas eram mal cuidadas e sujas, ninguém comprava nada.

"Ah é que mudaram de diretor faz muito tempo... A mudança foi grande. Nem todo mundo entra aqui, tem que ter ótimas médias." Sakura sorriu para Sasuke.

_"Os alunos do terceiro ano, por favor, aproximem-se ao salão de basquete para começar os preparativos da peça, repetindo..." _O representante no palco repetiu o anuncio.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Tchau titio, estamos indo! Naruto!" Ela abraçou os dois e segurou a mão de Sasuke. "Se vocês quiserem podem ajudar com as barraquinhas restantes."

"Pode deixar Sakura-chan!"

Sakura apenas sorriu e os dois se dirigiram ao salão fechado de mãos dadas... Sasuke sendo quase arrastado.

"... Temos mesmo que ajudar nas barracas...?" Kakashi sussurrou com um tom indiferente.

"Sim! Tava na hora de algum exercício físico!" Naruto estalou o pescoço triunfante.

"Urgh..." O mestre abriu seu Icha Icha e seguiu seu oni até as barracas.

---------------------------

"Hmmmm... Nada por aqui... nem por aqui... Aaargh... não vai ter competição de comer?! E as melancias?!! Cadê a barraca?!"

"Naruto eu já te disse... isso é velho. Ainda por cima, nem terminaram de arrumar tudo..."

Kakashi observou como Naruto continuava caminhando pelo corredor de barracas, virando o rosto de um lado para o outro em busca de sua obsessão. Até que seus pés pararam... junto com o seu coração.

"N-nuuu... n-não pode ser..." Os orbes azuis começaram a brilhar.

"Naruto o que fo—" O sensei se aproximou e seu Icha Icha caiu de suas mãos. "Não pode ser."

"É-é... prefeito." Uma luz divina emanava de algum lugar desconhecido junto com um coro angelical.

"Isso... é possível?"

Competição de comida anual de Konoha no.8! 

Este ano ramen!

---------------------------

"Oh aí estão vocês, os tinha perdido!" Itachi segurou Sakura pelo pulso contente. "Vocês tem que ver o trabalho dos estilistas! Ficou ótimo! Rosinha venha comigo! Nii-chan você se vira."

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

"Onde estamos indo Itachi-kun?"

"Pro banheiro feminino daqui! Ali vão te dar a sua roupa e você vai poder se trocar."

Eles chegaram na porta com o desenho de uma figura feminina e o oni a empurrou pra dentro.

"Diretor-san! Os da luz te estavam procurando!"

"Já estou indoo~"

O banheiro feminino estava cheio de garotas se arrumando e amigas ajudando-as com maquiagem.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tenten-chan..."

A amiga tossiu antes de começar. "Eu, Neji-kun e Temari-chan nos dedicamos especialmente a desenhar uma prenda pra você! Te fizemos este lindo manto!" Temari se aproximou e afundou um tecido suave nas mãos de Sakura, ela o segurou confusa e a tela se abriu.

Era um belo e fino manto rosa com pequenas pétalas e flores de pêssego estampadas em um tom um pouco mais escuro, ramas de árvore negras o completavam.

Ela olhou para as amigas com os olhos brilhantes e arregalados. "T-tenten-chan! Temari-chan! Neji-kun... Isso... quanto demorou fazer isto?! Como vocês..."

"Haha na verdade a gente trapaceou! Esse daí era um trabalho que eu estava fazendo faz muito tempo... Já estava quase terminado então com um trabalho em grupo o finalizamos!" Tenten fez um gesto de "v" com os dedos. "O que deu trabalho foi a roupa do Sasuke-kun mesmo! Heehee... O resto a gente comprou a tela e fez rapidinho e até alugou."

Sakura abraçou o manto. "M-mas eu usar isto..."

"Bo-ba. É um presente da gente!" Temari apareceu por trás e puxou de leve a bochecha de Sakura. "E vai ficar lindo em você! Ali está o resto da roupa..." Ela olhava a amiga com um sorriso travesso.

"O-o que foi?"

"Apenas estou pensando a cara que o Sasuke vai colocar na frente de todos ao te ver com isso." Ela piscou um olho.

"Ah... eu não tinha pensado nisso..." Ela corou, mas sorriu timidamente.

"Muito bem, muito bem... a atriz tem que se preparar!" (... -.- A Sakura nem é a principal na peça... Itachi: Isso importa?)

---------------------------

"Hyuuga, isso aqui..."

Sobre as mãos do oni havia um longo manto negro com alguns tons de dourado escuro, sobre as costas havia um não muito detalhado dragão e um circulo envolvendo-o.

"É um manto."

"Eu posso ver isso, mas o que aconteceu? Pensei que seriam mais extravagantes as roupas..."

Ele assentiu. "Seriam. Mas a estilista resolveu mudar tudo..." Ele suspirou. "E o diretor se emocionou tanto que saía sangue de seu nariz."

"..." Uma gota apareceu nos cabelos negros.

"Aqui está sua boina e resto da roupa."

"...Hn."

"..." Eles ficaram em silêncio até que o Hyuuga levantou uma sobrancelha, " ...Precisa de ajud-?"  
"Estou indo."

---------------------------

"E-eu ainda não acredito que tem essa competição aqui..."

"Continua com isso? Vai ter que esperar bastante, a barraca só abre de noite."

"E ainda de ramen..."

"..."

_"Por favor, sintam-se cômodos de acompanhar-nos, os alunos do terceiro ano tem o prazer de compartir esta emocionante historia conhecida como O Flautista de Hamelin com vocês. A peça começará neste instante. Muito obrigada."_

"Essa foi a Hinata-chan! Ela conseguiu falar sem gaguejar!"

"Naruto, silêncio..." Kakashi afundou seu oni na cadeira.

---------------------------

_"E foi então... Quando ele apareceu."_

As luzes se apagaram, deixando apenas uma acesa destacando um ponto no cenário.

Flap. Um manto foi sacudido pelo ar.

"Este deve ser o lugar..."

Sasuke estava parado, imponente e elegante com suas roupas bem elaboradas e a luz sobre sua figura. Quando começaram a escutar gritos no fundo (havia toda uma torcida com uma grande bandeira) os da frente às calaram. O cenário consistia em um grande portão pintado e flores vermelhas de papel sobre o chão.

"Estávamos esperando sua vinda senhor."

De trás do portão apareceu Ino vestindo um liso vestido azul claro, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque e ela tinha posto maquiagem exagerada. A expressão dela mudou ao ver Sasuke, mas voltou a concentrar-se.

_"Ai Sasuke-kun... Você é tão gato..."_

"Oh o Sasuke-kun está adorável." Kakashi riu.

---------------------------

"Eu preciso falar com o prefeito do lugar antes. Nenhum trabalho é grátis." Sasuke esfregou o dedo do meio com o gordo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"O meu pai não se encontra no momento senhor flautista."

Das escadas de cartão apareceu Sakura.

Sasuke estava de costas a ela, e deu meia volta para olhar-la, manto voando quando o fez.

Escarlates olhos se tornaram mais escuros pela emoção do oni. Suaves cabelos rosados se prendiam em uma coroa de tranças, alguns fios caindo sobre seu pescoço exposto. Ela vestia um vestido rosa com alguns discretos bordados brancos e sobre seus elegantes ombros se prendia um manto rosa também. Seu rosto estava delicadamente maquiado e seus olhos verdes pareciam mais intensos.

_"...Está linda."_

"Sakura-chan você é lindaa!" Da platéia se ouvia Naruto, a jovem corou ao escutar-lo.

---------------------------

"...Eu não posso evitar... Necessito dizer-te tantas coisas..."

Sakura olhou para baixo desde trás da cortina. Hora da cena.

"Sim..."

"A verdade é que eu..."

...

_"Eu quero..." _Foi nesse momento que Sakura sentiu um impulso. Algo... algo a fez sentir que ela devia fazer algo...

_"ÉÉÉ!! Shanar---" _Não... isso não... Ela queria...

Ela queria... fazer algo absurdo.

"Eu..."

...

"Senhor flautista!"

Os da platéia se assombraram.

Sakura estava parada detrás do par.

Os dois atores a encararam. O olho de Ino tinha um tique nervoso pela raiva e os olhos de Sasuke estavam levemente arregalados. _"...Sakura?"_

Ela tinha um olhar sério no rosto. Bem sereno. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com determinação. Os orbes de Sasuke suavizaram ao entender seu olhar. Como só ele fazia.

_"Eu quero mostrar a todos..."_

"..." Sasuke voltou a olhar Ino. "Eu me apaixonei por outra mulher..."

...

Quê?!

"O que eles estão fazendo?! Diretor mande fechar as cortinas!"

"...Que interesante..."

"..."

_"...mostrar ao público, que..."_

O flautista de Hamelin soltou a mulher da cintura e caminhou até a jovem vestida de rosa.

"Desde o momento que a vi descendo as escadas... Me apaixonei por uma mulher."

_"Ele é meu."_

Sakura assentiu com um sorriso. "E desde que vi o salvador de nossa cidade, apaixonei-me imediatamente." Ele agora estava a um passo de distancia. "Eu o amo." Ela lhe mostrou a mão.

Sasuke a tomou. Eles se olharam por um tempo. Tudo ficou em silêncio, a platéia observava curiosa. O oni inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Assim como eu a você." Ele se aproximou do ouvido da mestra e lhe sussurrou afastando o microfone prendido no manto. "Sakura."

Quando ele se afastou para ver o rosto chorando da mestra, juntou seus lábios com os dela suavemente.

"..." Ino observava corada aos dois. A pesar de odiar... A cena era linda de qualquer vista, ambos personagens com vestimentas que se contradiziam e lábios conectados.

A platéia enlouqueceu. Todos aplaudiam e assoviavam com força. Até o fan clube levantou as bandeiras e gritou.

"Minha pequena cresce tão rápido..."

"É isso aii!! Sakura-chaaan! Temee!!"

_"A jovem filha do prefeito de Hamelin decidiu unir-se a seu viajante amante pelo mundo... O flautista devolveu as crianças à cidade a pedido de seu amor." _Hinata sorriu aliviada ao conseguir encontrar uma boa improvisação.

_"E viveram felizes para sempre..." _Am... talvez não tão boa.

---------------------------

"Vamos, vamos, tragam-no! O primeiro prato! Tambores por favor..." --- "Ramen de porco!"

Os cozinheiros da barraca se aproximaram com grandes tigelas quentes de ramen de porco e as colocaram enfrente de cada participante.

_"Isso aqui vai ser fácil demais..." _A boca de Naruto estava empapada.

Sakura levantou sua mão entrelaçada com a de Sasuke e começou a balançar-la pelo ar.

"Vai lá Narutoo!"

"Sakura.. pare com isso." Sasuke resmungava enquanto seu próprio braço batia no seu rosto pelo impulso da garota.

"Naruto-kuuun! Se você tiver uma intoxicação estomacal já sabe a quem visitaar!" Itachi acenou sua mão feliz.

"Ugh!"

"V-você consegue Naruto-kun!" Hinata sorriu tímidamente, Naruto lhe fez um gesto de tudo bem com os dedos... Mesmo que ela não pudesse ver.

"Eeee... comecem!"

Naruto deixou os palitinhos de um lado e enfiou o borde da tigela na boca, levantando-a e engolindo tudo que podia.

"Ele é rápido!"

"...Ele é um idiota." Sasuke fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Como pode ter uma obsessão tão ridícula?"

Plof! Ele apoiou a tigela vazia no lugar e suspirou. "Aaah.. pronto para o próximo!"

---------------------------

"Opa! Vejo que já estão cedendo... E vamos para o próximo pratoo!! Tambores!" --- "Ramen de vegetais!!"

A maioria dos participantes já tinha se dado por vencido e os restantes pareciam estar prestes a vomitar, parte da platéia tinha ido a ver outras coisas.

"Ainda não acabou? ..Ele continua em pé?"

"Tio! Onde estava?"

"Ahh... Por ai." Ele escondeu melhor seu Icha Icha.

"...Por que temos que ver isto?" Sasuke bocejou entediado.

Plof! Outro prato aniquilado! O loiro olhou para os lados e viu que todos tinham deixado as tigelas de um lado e saído da cantina com as mãos no estomago gemendo.

"Hah! Ganhei!"

"Não tão rápido loirinho! Eu também estou participando!"

O grupo girou os rostos em direção da voz. Havia um garoto gordo sentado na ponta da cantina, a boca toda suja de molho e a tigela vazia.

"Eu vou vencer você e esse rostinho bonito!"

"É assim que se falaa!"

"Itachi cala a boca!"

"Ih, esse daí não é o Chouji da outra divisão?" Sakura apontou para o garoto.

"Esse sou eu! E eu não vou te perdoar por ter feito a Ino se sentir mal, rosinha!" Chouji resmungou vermelho de raiva. "Ela foi pra casa muito triste!"

"..."

"...Não me impressiona que ele esteja aqui." Sasuke murmurou.

---------------------------

"Am... como não tem outra variedade disponível vamos repetir os sabores!"

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata pareciam mortos na área do público. Fazia quantas horas que eles estavam ali...? Apenas Itachi se mantia firme no apoio.

"Sakura.." Sasuke apertou levemente sua mão.

"Sim?"

Ele dirigiu sua cabeça até um canto. "Vamos pra outro lugar, isso aqui vai demorar."

"A-ah." Ela corou. "Okay..."

Eles passeavam pelos corredores cheios de barracas e gente visitando-as. Já havia escurecido e apenas as luzes de vela estendidas sobre um fio acima do evento iluminavam o lugar. Eles se afastaram até chegar ao pátio aberto dos fundos da escola, onde não chegava o festival.

"Sasuke-kun... sobre hoje... Eu acho que agi quando não devia."

"Por que diz isso? Meu irmão adorou, não precisa se preocupar."

"...Não é isso, a Ino ficou mal..."

...

"O que você disse... lá..."

O oni parou de caminhar e Sakura bateu de leve com suas costas. Ele se deu volta. "O que há com isso?"

"Você realmente o quis dizer?"

"..." Ele franziu o cenho. Um silêncio invadiu o ar entre eles e o oni olhou para outro canto. "...Eu.. te beijaria se não?"

A Haruno se surpreendeu por um tempo, mas sua expressão suavizou quando seu amado voltou a encarar-la.

"Falando nisso..." Sasuke segurou o queixo pálido da mestra e sorriu como só ele sorria, tão malicioso. "Eu consegui fazer você agir diferente não?"

"..." Ela suspirou sorrindo e assentiu. "As coisas que você me obriga a fazer..."

"Que eu te obrigo a fazer?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha debochando. "Eu acho..." Ele aproximou seu rosto dela. "Que foram seus próprios desejos Haruno."

Ela fechou os olhos. "Sasuke-kun..." Um sorriso se formou lentamente em seus lábios.

"Eu também.. Consegui fazer você agir diferente."

---------------------------

"Oh vocês estão de volta! O Naruto ganhou!" Itachi soltou confetes. "Agora vão anunciar o prémio!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" O apresentador levantou uma mão morta.

"..." Espuma saía da boca do oni. Chouji estava tacado sobre a mesa e parecia um tanto inconsciente.

"A barraquinha 7 tem o prazer de anunciar que depois de um longo tempo finalmente o temos como ganhador! E o prémio para o primeiro lugar serááá... Tambores por favor." ---

...!

...!!

...!!!

"Cupons de um ano completo de ramen grátis em Ichikaru e provisões de ramen instantâneo para um mês inteiro!!"

...O lugar ficou totalmente desértico naquele instante.

-

--

---

"Por certo rosinha-chan... Isso daí é uma marca no pescoço?"

---------------------------x

**Ser o fim ! É**** impressionante como eu sempre taco coisas exageradamente melosas em cada capitulo u.u Espero que vocês tenham gostado ^^ Foi divertido escrever-lo XD**

**Naruto : Meu... estômago... **

**Naruto-chaan! Você voltou da terapia!!**

**Naruto: Ai não! Não! Não aperta, eu to sensível!!**

**--**

**Amadas leitoras eu peço sinceramente disculpas pelo « recreio » que tomei… Mas honestamente foi por causa dessa peça u.u Eu não conseguia terminar-la então foi tipo****: ah é? Toma isso, eu vou te resumir e por que não pensei nisso antes! E a escrevi em cortes. Mas eu agradeço a todas vocês e entendo se perder a maioria das minha leitoras T.T **

**Eu agradeço profundamente as reviews, me emocionava ver que ainda depois de... tanto tempo continuava recebendo... Eu amo vocês leitoras, mesmo.**

**Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Anna-chan**


	10. Artificialmente Oni

**...Só eu não estou acostumada à nova aparência do ff? O lilás era mais bonito que o branco!**

**Muito bem! A historia de verdade começa agora! (bate o punho na palma) Vamos fazer este bebê funcionar, ahaha! **

**Sasuke: É oficial. Você não tem vida.**

**Oh Sasuke-kun! Você só está assim porque não aparece muito no capítulo! Mas eu te recompensei com namorico!**

**Sasuke... (olhar feio) Boa leitura...**

**Naruto não me pertence senhores! Isto aqui é fictíício! (faz gestos com as mãos) Se pertencesse teria mais fillers que o normal!**

---------------------------x

Capitulo 10: Artificialmente Oni

"Haaaa... Que calooorr..."

"Ah... você tem razão Naruto-kun..."

"Hn..."

Os três jovens estavam tacados no chão fresco da sala, um mini ventilador portátil fracassando em refrescar seus corpos. O loiro vestia apenas samba-calção, a garota no meio um short curtinho e blusa fina sem manga e o de cabelos negros um yukata da mesma cor.

"Essa coisa é uma porcaria! Me sinto mais fresco abanando uma revista!" O loiro chutou o aparelho com força.

"Precisamos de um ar condicionado... Esta primavera está nos matando..." O cabelo de Sakura estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e ela agitava a mão sobre o pescoço. "E eu não me sinto muito bem..."

Naruto se levantou do chão e se sentou. "Ne... O está acontecendo com você ultimamente Sakura-chan? Dorme que nem pedra, cansa fácil... E parece mais débil..."

"É eu também não sei... não é sua impressão..."

Os três suspiraram quando o ventiladorzinho pifou.

Naruto foi o primeiro em se levantar.

"Aonde você vai..?" Ela agora balançava ambas mãos sobre o rosto.

"Eu vou comprar sorvete pra gente!"

"Quer que a gente te acompanhe?" A de cabelos rosa se sentou para acariciar a cabeça de seu oni que tinha o cenho franzido pelo calor.

"Não, tudo bem. Descansem ai." Ele se levantou e foi se vestir.

"O dinheiro está na mesinha da cozinha! E pede limão!" Ela olhou para baixo e se encontrou com a absurdamente bonita cara de Sasuke de cabeça para baixo com os olhos fechados. "Sasuke-kun, quer algum sabor?"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, mexendo as orelhas. Não gostava de doces nem um pouco, mas aquele calor o estava matando por dentro. "...Hortelã." Ele sussurrou sem vontade.

"Que tenha hortelã e limão!" Ela gritou.

"Algo mais Majestade?" Ouviu-se uma voz debochando.

--------------------------

As cigarras cantavam sem parar na calorosa rua, que por certo estava deserta já que o sol estava insuportável.

"Que saco..." O loiro resmungou arrastando seu corpo. "Não quero nem imaginar o verão..."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Este se deu volta e se encontrou com um par de olhos brancos.

"Hinata-chan!"

Ela estava muito adorável com aquele vestidinho lilás, chapéu grande e o rubor sempre presente em suas bochechas.

"Nossa parece que o destino gosta do nosso encontro!" O loiro riu coçando a nuca. "O que faz aqui?"

"E-estou indo comprar gelo..." A oni começou a caminhar devagar, Naruto seguindo seu passo. "Itachi-san foi ao te-lhado tomar sol e, e pegou insolação... S-se encontra em cama.."

_"Aahhh.. minha cabeçaa..."_

_"Seu burro eu disse pra não tomar sol!"_

_"Preciso de atençaaão!"_

"Aah... Então vamos ao mesmo mercadinho já que estamos! Eu tava indo comprar sorvete!"

"Un!"

Os dois saíram do lugar pelas portas corrediças e gemeram descontentes quando todo o ar quente voou na cara deles, que antes estavam baixo um ar condicionado.

"Diz ai Hina, quer tomar sorvete com a gente? Eu comprei bastante!"

O cheiro doce a sorvete e o ar frio que emanavam do pote de isopor se tornaram uma tentação para a jovem, seus lábios tremeram discretamente de ansiedade.

"Haha! Sua cara diz tudo!"

"P-posso mesmo..?"

"Mas é claro que pode!"

--

"Sabe... Naruto-kun..." Ela cutucou seus dedos nervosa.

"?"

"Alguma vez você escutou vozes na sua cabeça?"

"Hmmm, não eu acho que não... Por quê? Você sim?"

Ela assentiu. "É estranho... e essa voz me parece conhecida, e sempre me anima..."

"...Haha! Talvez seja uma espécie de consciência boa! Sabe, como aquela dos desenhos animados que é anjinho e se apóia sobre um ombro! Talvez você tenha um diabinho no outro!" Eles riram.

"T-tem razão... Talvez seja coisa da minha ca-cabeça..."

"Ne Hinata-chan! Eu notei que depois da peça você está gaguejando menos!" Ele soltou uma risada.

Ela corou. "S-sério?"

"É! E..."

Ele parou de falar ao avistar um homem correndo em direção a eles.

"Parem aí!"

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha. "...Na?"

"N-naruto-kun... esse homem tem uma aura má.."

De fato, ele tinha uma arma de fogo na mão, a novidade em armas. "Passem o dinheiro!" Ele gritou desde uma certa distância.

...

...

...

"Isso aqui é hora pra roubar alguém cara? São às 3 da tarde com um calor infernal, dá um tempo!"

"...F-foi pouco precavido talvez..."

"É, é... É idiota mesmo."

E ele não blefava quando levava uma arma consigo.

BANG!

---------------------------

"S-Sasuke-kun... aqui não..."

O querido casal de passarinhos cortejava no sofá da casa. Sasuke a tinha presa entre suas duas palmas, um sorriso travesso no rosto.

"O que foi Sakura? Acho que foi você quem começou tudo isto com seus 'carinhos na cabeça'..." Argh. Injustiça.

"Mas eu não—" Ela foi interrompida com outro beijo dominante de seu oni.

Os lábios de Sasuke passaram do seu rosto até o pescoço, sem se importar com a pele suada ('de fato o emocionava mais...' sasuke: n-não--! 'sh...'). As mãos de Sakura inconscientemente pousaram na cabeleira preta bagunçada, acariciando com os polegares as suaves orelhas.

Isso era um carinho que Sasuke especialmente gostava, ele fechou os olhos e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, apoiando o queixo no tórax da mestra.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ela sussurrou.

"Hn..." Ele respondeu baixinho.

Ela riu. "Está pesado..." Ele abriu os olhos. Oh.

Sasuke voltou a se apoiar sobre as palmas e fitou a mulher abaixo dele. Seus vermelhos olhos suaves mudaram para preocupados. Ela parecia vermelha, mas não por seus atos. Seu rosto parecia cansado.

"...Você está bem?" Ele franziu.

"Só um pouco tonta..." Ela encostou a costa da mão sobre a testa suada. "Deve ser o calor... Naruto-kun já vem com o sorvete..."

---------------------------

O pote de isopor caiu no chão sem cuidado.

"O-O que você fez!!" O oni segurou a jovem entre os braços antes que ela toque o chão. "Hinata! HINATA!"

Ele se deu volta para matar (literalmente) o insolente, mas se deu conta de que ele havia sumido. Pensou e caçar-lo e desfigurar-lo com punhos, mas voltou a se concentrar na amiga entre os braços, que começava a babar sangue.

A bala havia perfurado seu peito.

"HINATA! HINATA!"

Ele não tinha tempo de avisar a ninguém, e para falar a verdade, a idéia nem passou por sua cabeça. O primeiro que Naruto fez foi segurar-la pelas pernas e axila e levar-la ao hospital correndo, mas sempre com cuidado com a ferida.

"Hinata! Fique consciente! Olha pra mim! Não, olha pra mim! Vai ficar tudo bem!"

_Tun-dun..._

Os seus passos se tornaram mais violentos e rápidos.

_Tun-dun... Tun-dun..._

Sua respiração se tornou ofegante com a desesperação, sua garganta começou a arder.

_Tun..._

Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

"E-eu te amo... não se dê por vencida! Por mim!"

Ela sorriu sem forças.

_...dun._

A corrida logo virou caminhada.

...

Até que os pés pararam por completo.

...

"Hinata-chan..."

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, boca e peito sangrando.

"Hinata-chan...Hinata!"

Não havia mais sinais de respiração.

...

Seu coração se havia calado.

"_HINATA!!"_

_---_

_--_

_-_

"...Kurenai."

"Ai... Itachi fica tão insuportável quando não está bem." Ela se deu conta que a face de Neji mostrava pura seriedade. "Neji-kun... O que foi?"

Ele abaixou a gola de sua camisa, pôde ver-se como a marca de três negras vírgulas virava cinza. "Hinata acabou de morrer."

"...Oh não."

---------------------------

Por mais que ele tivesse que deixar-la ir, ele não conseguia. Suas mãos se negavam a soltar o corpo em seus braços. Ele só caminhou. Não sabia bem para onde, não dava pra ver nada.

Quando sua consciência voltou a funcionar, ele se deu conta que já estava de tarde e que seus pés o haviam levado afora da cidade. ...Agonizando, ele olhou mais abaixo e viu o cadáver. Lágrimas começaram a cair descontroladamente de seus olhos. Não dava pra acreditar... Eles só foram... fazer compras juntos... Naquela mesma tarde...

"...Hinata. Eu... não pude.. te proteger. De algo tão simples." Ele se sentia um inútil. Seria tão facil impedir tudo aquilo... O único que ele fez foi se descuidar e ver. Ele finalmente a soltou e a pôs suavemente sobre a terra úmida. Logo se deitou ao lado dela e observou seu sereno perfil.

Mais lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes. "..Você parece estar dormindo." Lentamente, sua mão se aproximou à dela e ele entrelaçou os dedos. "Mas a sua mão está fria demais..."

---

--

-

Os grilos voltaram a aguçar seus sentidos, sua consciência voltou e ele abriu os olhos, acordando. Esperava ver o corpo deitado ao seu lado e voltar a chorar.

...Mas não havia nada.

Ele se sentou rapidamente. _"Hinata?!" _Onde estava seu corpo?! Q-que diabos?! Em um salto ele estava parado em seus pés.

"Hinata?!" Por que ele estava chamando o seu nome? Era obvio que ninguém ia responder.

---------------------------

"Já voltou?"

Kurenai e Neji olhavam pelo reflexo de um espelho a marca sobre o pescoço do Hyuuga. Do cinza passou lentamente a ficar preta de novo.

"Sim."

"Muito bem... Temos que encontrar o corpo antes que seja tarde mais!"

---------------------------

"Hin—" Ele arregalou seus olhos. Como... podia ser? Ele conseguia sentir a aura estranhamente deformada da oni! Vinha daquela direção... Ele começou a correr o mais rápido o possível, a aura tornando-se cada vez mais sensível.

...

O loiro deixou de correr, algo voou até seus pés. Ele olhou para baixo, era o chapéu de Hinata. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu uma mulher de costas, fitando a lua.

Ela tinha cabelo longo. Bem mais longo que o de Sakura-chan, chegava até os joelhos.

Mas, era Hinata. Sua inquieta aura dançava ao redor de sua silhueta enfrente à lua.

"Hi...nata-chan?"

A pálida face girou rapidamente em sua direção revelando brancos olhos brilhantes por primeira vez. "..."

"...a"

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

"O chakra dela está ficando mais forte."

"Parece que encontramos o caminho!"

"Aah...Justo quando minha cabeça me está matando!"

"...Porque ele teve que vir Kurenai?"

"Você sabe perfeitamente porquê."

---------------------------

_Objeto não identificado. Corpo sólido. Peso de __52 kg. Altura 1,65cm. Espécie humana. _

"Humano desconhecido."

"Hinata-chan?! C-como você está viva?!"

"Morra."

"Q-quê?!"

Ela avançou em sua direção com a mão fechada em um punho.

_Aura de 5 cm de espessura. Correção. Espécie Oni._

Ela deixou de correr e olhou para o chão.

"O-o que está acontecendo? Por que o seu cabelo--?!"

"Sofra."

Ela tirou uma kunai que pelo visto trazia consigo antes e em um segundo Naruto foi chutado ao chão.

A aura de Hinata estava mais desbalanceada que o normal e pelo visto... ela podia ver? Ela se parou encima dele, seus pés em ambos lados da cadeira do oni no chão.

"Os onis devem morrer. Somente os mais fortes devem sobreviver. A espécie humana prevalecerá." Ela levantou a kunai no ar, seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

"Hinata...Hinata-chan pare!"

"Negativo. O nome de este ser não é esse."

"NIN-NIN PARE AGORA MESMO!"

Era a voz de...Itachi? Ele estava parado mais atrás, com uma expressão que Naruto nunca tinha visto antes.

O loiro voltou a olhar a oni e arregalou seus olhos.

Ela parecia realmente chocada. Seus olhos estavam enormes do espanto, sua boca tremia e parecia que ela ia começar a...chorar?

"Itachi-sama...."

"..."

"_O que está acontecendo?!"_

"Hinata. Ou deveria dizer Onin."

"Neji!" Kurenai estava atrás do jovem.

A mulher acima de Naruto pareceu ignorar completamente a presença dos outros dois, já que seus olhos não desgrudaram do irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

"Itachi-sama!" Ela correu em direção do oni e o abraçou.

...

...E não é que agora a pouco..?

"_Os onis devem morrer. Somente os mais fortes devem sobreviver. A espécie humana prevalecerá."_

...Muito bem. Agora sim ele estava realmente confundido. Naruto se levantou com ajuda de Kurenai.

"Você está bem?"

"Que diabos está acontecendo?! O que aconteceu com Hinata?! Quem é Nin-nin?!"

"Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama!"

"Ai ai ai! Você abraça forte demais!" Ele riu. "Agora Nin-nin, você tem que prometer não machucar o Naruto! Se não eu vou ficar muito triste!"

"...Itachi-sama..."

"..." Ela encarou Naruto com frieza, um gelo recorreu pela espinha do loiro. "...Alvo dispensado."

...

...

Que diabos.

---------------------------

"O que aconteceu com a Hinata?! Por que o nome dela não é mais Hinata?! E ELA ESTAVA MORTA!"

"O nome dela sim é o mesmo. O problema é que essa daí não é bem a Hinata. E enquanto às mortes, não se preocupe."

"_As _mort_es_?! Um oni só tem uma vida!"

"...Você nunca se perguntou que outro rasgo felino Hinata-chan tem além das orelhas?"

...Suas unhas eram normais. Olhos de gato definitivamente não. Rabo não, reflexos não. Bigodes... não. Sem caninos...

"...Ela não tem mais nada."

"...O que as pessoas costumam dizer sobre os gatos?"

"..."

"Vidas... gatos... soa a algo?"

"..."

Kurenai suspirou. Sim, ele era meio idiota.

"..." Foi ai que bateu tudo. "Sete...vidas?"

"Exato."

"Mas isso não é nada natural dos gatos! É só um ditado!"

"E por isso representa bem a Hinata. Ela tampouco é natural."

"..."

"Sempre esteve debaixo do seu nariz Naruto-kun. A gente nunca negou chamar a Hinata uma Hyuuga, e os onis não tem clãs ou sobrenomes. Ela é de fato a prima de Neji."

"..."

"_S-são feias n-né? Me disseram que são grandes demais... Mas eu nem queria nascer como um oni... E-eu...as odeio..."_

"...A--" Naruto se calou, pensando melhor.

_...Mas eu... nem queria nascer como um oni..._

"...A Hinata-chan... era humana?"

Kurenai apenas assentiu.

"Eu não acredito!! Isso é impossível!"

"Aconteceu faz um tempo atrás..."

---

"_Eu não vou deixar-los levar a minha filha!"_

"_Você não é quem escolhe senhor Hyuuga. O sindicato inteiro está de acordo com a operação__ do Onin. Hyuuga Hinata será levada ao laboratório para o experimento e o senhor não tem o poder suficiente para impedir-los."_

"_Hokage-sama não vai deixar—"_

"_Hokage-sama também não está em posição de impedir-nos. Temos autorização... do outro mundo, e agora deste também."_

"_Ela é só uma criança!!"_

"_E também é aquela que possui o Byakuugan mais efetivo. Isso é o que buscamos."_

"_Levem o meu sobrinho! Hyuuga Neji!"_

"_Ele não é forte o suficiente... E queremos um membro do clã Hyuuga privilegiado."_

_E do outro lado da porta o pequeno Hyuuga escutava tudo com serena expressão enquanto encarava sua priminha pulando a corda._

_---_

"Uma organização demente queria... Obter um poder acima ao dos onis. Ou pelo menos, ter controle sobre um. Os onis não utilizam o chakra para lutar, portanto se cansam muito menos que nós. Eles queriam essa habilidade em um humano. E eles procuraram um do Clã Hyuuga pelo Byakuugan."

"... Eu nunca...soube disso."

"É que estava mantido em secreto entre nossa vila. Se saísse com sucesso a notícia iria se esparzir." Ela tomou outro gole de seu chá. "Bem... o pai dela... estava desesperado e enlouqueceu, então ele..."

---

"_AAAHHH!!!!"_

"_Fi-filha..."_

"_PAPAI!!! POR QUEEE?! DOOÓI! DÓI MUITOO!"_

_---_

"Ele queimou os olhos de Hinata, assim ela não precisava ser levada por causa de seu Byakuugan..."

"..." Naruto olhou pelo canto do olho a oni que estava grudada à cintura de Itachi. _"Hinata-chan..." _Raiva se apoderou do loiro. "Como ele pôde fazer isso com a própria filha?!"

"O seu amor por ela o cegou totalmente, e como os do laboratório sabiam disso, levaram a Hinata mesmo cega, assim o senhor Hyuuga sofria mais por ter queimado o prodígios olhos da filha à toa... O que funcionou, e levou a suicídio..."

"..."

"E foi ai quando todos os experimentos em base a um oni capturado começaram, o objetivo secreto era começar uma nova era com uma substituição dos onis, apenas racistas eram todos. Eles a colocaram em um recipiente de vidro com líquido anestésico e cravaram muitos tubos ao seu corpo com substancias fortes e se tornou frágil com o tempo. E..." Ela segurou sua taça mais firmemente. "Eu era uma das cientistas desse projeto... Mas na verdade eu era uma espiã enviada pelos Hyuuga, justamente Neji. Eles queriam datos."

---

_Kurenai se aproximou ao recipiente, onde o experimento descansava. O cabelo dela gradualmente tinha crescido muito. A expressão no rosto da jovem sempre mostrava sofrimento e os tubos atravessando sua pele pareciam dolorosos. _

"_...Eu...vou te tirar daí."_

_---_

"Ao ver que o projeto não avançava muito, meu novo plano era encontrar uma boa oportunidade para tirar-la do lugar... Mas ao chegar o dia me descobriram. Isso aconteceu enquanto estavam tentando criar a aura maligna de Hinata..."

---

_ALERTA: cancelar. ALERTA: cancelar._

"_Vamos... vamos..."_

"_VOCÊ! Kurenai!! O que pensa que está fazendo?!"_

_"...!" A mulher se deu volta e se encontrou com um companheiro. "__...Eu vou tirar esta criança daqui!" Ela apertou o vermelho botão que dizia PERIGO em cartazes chamativos._

_Uma luz vermelha se apoderou do lugar._

"_Sua vadia!!" Outros cientistas chegaram._

_O vidro... lentamente... começou a rachar. _

_--_

_Hinata abriu seus olhos__, por primeira vez._

_--_

_E uma terrível aura negra se misturou com o líquido dentro de sua cela, envolvendo todo o recipiente. Os tubos em sua pele se cortaram e retiraram._

"_...Hinata?"_

"_Mulher! O que você fez?! Como se atreve!!" Mais cientistas entraram ao quarto descontrolado._

_C..CRASH! _

_Vidros voaram, alguns atravessando corpos._

_Molhada, dolorida, cabelos longos caindo sobre sua face, enormes orelhas, fúria sobre todo seu ser e uma enorme aura instável... Hinata deu um passo afora do vidro no qual esteve anos presa._

"_Hinata! Hinata você tem que sair daqui!"_

_Ela não escutou, escaneou o lugar com furiosos olhos brancos e matou o primeiro cientista que cruzou sua vista artificial._

"_Hinata! Pare!"_

_Outro visto. Outro morto._

_Kurenai se escondeu debaixo de um escritório e fechou os olhos __assustada, escutando a mais homens gritando. _

_"Isto está errado...muito errado!" Ela pensava enquanto escutava a sangue esparramando._

_Quando tudo calou, ela se levantou tremendo e quase vomitou com a cena._

_Tanta sangre.. e seus companheiros mortos sem misericórdia. No meio de tudo estava Hinata ajoelhada no chão._

_---_

"Naquele dia, ela explodiu de raiva. Por algum motivo ela não me matou...talvez ela estivesse cansada demais. Ela colapsou e eu decidi levar-la de volta à mansão, para completar minha missão e entregar-la a Neji." Ela pausou. "Mas... Com tanto tempo naquele lugar eu me senti tão responsável."

---

"_Eu quero continuar ao lado dela__, deixe-me ficar na Mansão Hyuuga... Me sinto responsável de alguma maneira."_

"_Por quê? Você não tem nada a ver com isto."_

"_...Eu posso te treinar ao mesmo tempo."_

"_..." Neji calou e olhou para o oni de Kurenai que estava parado atrás, Itachi. "Você vai me ajudar a que Hinata seja tão forte quanto o seu oni?"_

"_..." Ela assentiu._

_---_

"Eu realmente estou impressionada com a mudança de atitude de Neji-kun... Ele só queria saber de deixar a Hinata mais forte depois de injetar chakra dela em seu pescoço. Mas o problema foi quando ela acordou... Ela queria destruir tudo. Mas quando ela viu Itachi parou."

---

_Objeto não identificado. Corpo sólido. Peso de 60kg. Altura 1,75cm. Espécie oni. Aura de 15cm de espessura, alerta: perigo._

_Hinata parou de atacar os móveis e encarou o oni na sua frente. _

"_..."_

"_.__..Finalmente acordou Hinata-chan! Prazer, meu nome é Itachi!" _

_---_

"A partir desse momento a única coisa que ela se interessava era vencer Itachi, e nunca podia..." Ela sorriu a ninguém em especial. "Mas... Dava para perceber que o experimento de máquina destrutiva havia falhado... Ela ainda tinha sentimentos." Ela sorriu de novo. "Ela foi ficando um pouco menos violenta quando começamos a viajar pelo mundo treinando, se controlava mais quando as pessoas comentavam sobre sua aparência."

"_Aquilo é uma oni?"_

"_Veja que orelhas enormes!"_

"_É verdade! São feias!"_

_A onin se deu volta. "Morram."_

_"Ieek!"_

"_Hinata-chan..." Itachi segurou seu braço._

"_..." Ela pisou forte no chão e neve caiu encima das senhoras da árvore onde elas estavam abaixo._

"Mas ela só falava e andava com Itachi..."

---

"_Hinata-chan, você é tão kawaii!"_

_A onin sorriu corada. "M__-mesmo...? Itachi-sama a-acha que alguém vai s-se interessar por Hinata a-algum dia?"_

"_Claro que sim! Algum dia, alguém se interessará, Hinata-chan."_

_Ela sorriu mais. "Então... Hinata-chan tem chances..." Ela pensou enquanto abraçava mais o braço do oni._

"_...Hm, sabe." Ele parou de caminhar. "O seu nome ficaria melhor como Nin-nin! A final... você não é mais humana..."_

"_...Nin-nin..?"_

"_Sim! De agora em diante você será Nin-nin!"_

_---_

"...O maior problema de todos--"

"Foi quando eu dei encima de um cara que estava apoiado sobre o balcão do ramen. A Nin-nin... ficou zangada." Itachi suspirou e voltou a colocar gelo sobre sua testa.

"...Ela quase matou o homem e deixou a mais de um ferido..."

"E...eu tive que..."

---

"_I-Itachi-s-a-ma...__?"_

"_E-eu sinto muito..." Lágrimas caiam sobre vermelhos olhos._

_---_

"...Gastar uma de suas vidas."

"...Depois de um tempo, quando ela recobrou a consciência... Parece que a Onin quis apagar tudo... E a Hinata-chan acordou... Tal como ela era quando humana, cega e tudo. O sistema O.n.i.n. se havia apagado, junto com as memórias... Digamos que a Hinata-chan é uma humana com aura de oni, logo ela pensa que nasceu como oni, suas memórias humanas tampouco estão. É como um cd rachado."

Kurenai olhou séria a Neji, que olhava a televisão sem muito interes no assunto. "Neji-kun ficou muito zangado quando o sistema O.n.i.n. se apagou... A força física, visão, rapidez dela se tornaram muito mais humildes... Por isso ele exigia tanto da Hinata-chan...Ele queria que seu oni voltasse a ser como antes."

"..." Naruto observou Hinata, ela estava dormindo sobre o tapete. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou o punho. "E-eu sinto muito..." Novas lágrimas brotavam.

"Naruto-kun...?"

"Eu sinto m-muito... Mas..."

"_N-Naruto-kun?"_

_Este se deu volta e se encontrou com um par de olhos brancos._

_"Hinta-chan!" _

"Eu..."

_Ele passeava pela cidade, o dia estava quente e ele precisava refrescar-se. Foi quando ele viu uma bizarra mancha preta no parque. _

_--_

"_Oe."_

_A aparentemente oni quase cai do balanço. O meigo rubor no rosto dela despertou sua curiosidade e ele aproximou seu rosto._

"_A-Aaaah! Pervertido!!"_

_PAF!_

"Mas eu... quero a Hinata-chan de volta..." O líquido resvalou ao seu queixo até cair sobre seus punhos fechados no colo.

O quarto ficou em silêncio.

"Oooohhh Naru-kun!! E-eu tenho que me conter... se não a Nin-nin vai fazer mal ao Naruto-kun..." Itachi abraçou seus braços para evitar voar encima do loirinho.

"Não se preocupe Naruto. Vamos trazer a Hinata-chan de volta."

"C-como...?"

"Temos que ir viajar... Ou melhor, vocês têm."

---------------------------

"..."

Ele apenas observava com uma sobrancelha em tique como o casal estava totalmente desmaiado sobre o sofá.

"Rrrr..." E como sempre, Sakura roncava baixo com a boca aberta. Sasuke apenas descansava virado sobre seu braço direito no pequeno espacinho entre a mestra e o encosto das costas do sofá.

"Ei! Vocês dois!"

"..." Sasuke notou a presença do oni mas não pensou prestar-lhe atenção. "Vai embora dobe..." Seu sono não o fez realizar que era noite e só agora o loiro voltava.

"Escutem! É importante!"

"..."

"..." Uma veia brotou acima de sua testa.

"ACORDEM MALDIÇÃO!!!"

"AAaah!!" Sakura caiu do sofá confusa. "Q-quê?!" Ela preparou os punhos. "Onde está o sorvete?!"

"...Dobe, onde diabos você esteve?" Sasuke se esparramou melhor no sofá devido a ausência do corpo deitado da Haruno e encarou pelo canto do olho o outro oni.

"Naruto-kun! O seu rosto... Você esteve chorando?!" Sakura se levantou do chão e passou os polegares sobre as lágrimas secas do amigo.

"Ah isso... É. Mas é uma loonga e complicadíssima história..."

"...Você nos acordou. Não trouxe nenhum sorvete. Nos deixou esperando em um calor escaldante. Eu exijo uma explicação melhor, seu idiota."

_"Calma Naruto... Calma... você precisa dele... Não há razões de mortes inecessárias..."_ "...Eu preciso que vocês me acompanhem. Vamos esperar o mestre voltar da casa do Gai."

"...Acompanhar aonde?"

"...Vamos fazer uma longa viagem." _"Hinata-chan... eu vou te trazer de volta."_

---------------------------x

**A autora entenderá se o leitor pensar: Aconteceu tudo muito de repente.**

**Ooh my goood!**** A tripulação Kakasasusakunarutachinejinin embarca!! Que viagem é essa?! O que acontecerá com Hinata-chan?! Será que Naruto-kun conseguirá conquistar-la de novo?! É claro que não, se dará conta de seu amor eterno pelo oni mais velho! Tudo isso no próxi—**

**...Tachi-kun não mexe nos meus arquivos! **

**Yosh, finalmente, xD algo sério. ****Anyways, sim, foi mais NaruHina. Essa idéia toda de um oni artificial me veio a partir das orelhas grandes da Hinata-chan faz muito tempo xDD É: foi tipo, instantâneo.**

**E eu percebi algo que me deixou mal: ...Tudo isto...lembra a Nyu... De Elfen Lied. Mas eu juro pela minha mãe que eu criei tudo isso antes de conhecer o anime! ;-; Mas como pode ser?! Até as orelhas! Meu deus! Nin-nin, Nyu, aaaaarghh! Que droga... mas é parecido demais! Sinto estar fazendo uma espécie de crossover!**

**Mas tudo bem, não importa****... Eu agradeço as reviews queridas leitoras! ^^ Quem as lerá serão... Itachi-sama e sua amiga Nin-nin!**

**Tachi: ÉÉ!! **

**Nin: ...N-não sei se posso fazer isto...**

**Tachi: GYaaahh! Só foram seis?!**

**Anna: Não reclama! o.ó É entendível ok?! E seis ta ótimo eu estou muito feliz dá licença!**

**Tachi: Orgh.. Tudo sua culpa.**

**Anna: ¬¬**

---------------------------x _Kaoru Higurashi_

**Tachi: ****As orelhas da Nin-nin são muito mais bonitinhas que as do Nii-chan xD Veja só que adoráveis!**

**Nin: I-Itachi-sama!**

**Tachi: ****Eu sou o melhor como diretor não é Kaoru-chan?! É obvio que o flautista de Hamelin precisa de algo de romance! Ele aparece tão solitário no povo!!...Talvez eu pudesse ter metido um cara no romance... **

**Nin: Itachi-sama... sua preferência ao sexo masculino continua sendo algo inadmissível a este ser.**

**Tachi: Ieek!**

**Nin: D-domo arigatou g-gozamaisu.**

---------------------------x _Tia-Lulu_

**Tachi: Meu flashback quando descobri a atualização da fanfic (liga a televisão):**

_**Sasuke: Irmão.**_

_**Itachi: Naruto-kun!! Reaja!! Eu vou instalar sistema de luzes no lugar de novo! Não deixe a escuridão te absorver!**_

_**Sasuke: Itachi.**_

_**Itachi: Oh destinoo!**_

_**Sasuke: Itachi!!**_

_**Tachi: Sasuke-nii-chan agora não! Não vê o estado de Naruto-kun?!**_

_**Sasuke:...Aurion atualizou a historia.**_

_**...**_

_**Tachi: Oh céus! Sim!! Eu posso ver! A letra Verdana 12! O título! Oh! Oh! Veja é meu nome!**_

_**(uma luz divina cai do céu e envolve os três corpos.)**_

_**Voltamos á vidaaa!!! (sasuke:...)**_

**Tachi: E foi assim que aconteceu!**

**Nin: ...Itachi-sama, a-alguma vez o senhor f-foi a um psicólogo..?**

**Tachi: Oh Nin-Nin, me magoas... Obrigada pela review!**

---------------------------x _Neko-Azumi_

**Anna: Oh sim eu sei! Faz tanto tempo!**

**Tachi: E-ei Anna-chan! Você já teve seu tempo lá encima! Dá licença!**

**Anna: Espera um pouco! Só umas aclarações!**

**Tachi: (tira o microfone da mão da autora) N-não!! É meu!!**

**Anna: É minha fic!**

**Tachi: Minha seção!**

**Anna: Eu te criei!!**

**Tachi: Q-quêê?! Do que está falando?! Kishi-sensei o fez! Você mesmo escreveu ali encima!**

**Anna: Eu posso apagar!!**

**Nin: Perigo: atentado de violência contra corpo conhecido. Matar.**

**Anna: (solta o microfone e sai caminhando)**

**Nin: Domo arigatou.**

---------------------------x _Dark-Neko99_

**Nin: ...Eu tenho m-mesmo Itachi-sama..?**

**Tachi: (assente rapidamente)**

**Nin: ...(vestindo um vestido florido e bordado carregando uma bandeja) Aqui está a continuação. (sorri)**

**Tachi: Aaaahh! Nin-niiin! (abraça)**

**Nin: …(tremendo) Pre-preciso destruir alguma coisa...**

**Tachi: Obrigado pela review! Não corte os pulsos, por favor! xD**

---------------------------x _sakusasuke_

**Tachi: We're baaack! **

**(apresentação animestica da fic) Tcharan-tchararaaan...**

**Nin: Obrigado pela sua review (reverencia) **

---------------------------x _Miko Nina Chan_

**Nin: ...A pressão no lápis da leitora foi de 10kg.**

**Tachi: S-sim O.o ela furou o papel aqui... e tem um pouco de...fogo ali.**

**Anna no fundo do estúdio: Deixa eu respondeeer!! **

**Tachi: Naaão! Minha! Ahem... Nina-chan as mikos deveriam ser todas como vc! Energéticas! E ir por ai matando maus espíritos enquanto foge do hospício e da mãe! E QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ AMOU O CAPITULO ANTERIOR VIU QUE MANEIRO E QUE BOM DIRETOR EU SOU EUSEIQUEVOCÊMEAMADEVERIAMOSTODOSSERENERGETICOSCOM---**

**Nin: ...Itachi-sama.**

**Tachi: Oh. Err.. perdão eu me emocionei com o Bloq Mayús da leitora... e tente não explodir muito no chão D: sua mãe deve ter se preocupado...**

**Nin: Arigatou pela review... que atualmente foi carbonizada. **

---------------------------x

**Isto ser tudo! Não a historia não vai desviar o sasusaku e se encaminhar ao naruhina XD Eu gosto demais do Sasuke da minha fic como pra fazer isso com ele.**

**Sasuke: ...Eu prefiro que você nos deixe em paz na verdade.**

**Oh... Não precisa mentir Sasuke-kuunn, eu sei que vc me adora...**

**Sasuke: Eu realmente quis dizer aqu—**

**E pra quem duvidou!! Eu sim comecei o mangá desta historia! Uma página feita! Oooh!**

**Sasuke: ...Não é nada.**

**Cale-se você! ... Bem, não é para esperar demais das minhas técnicas no tablet e photoshop... maas... estamos bem. Acho.**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	11. Invalid Title?

**Meu analise sobre as modificações do site ff continuam e notei como os caras pensaram: ...não, não tem outra, deixem lilás. ... Boa escolha. XD**

**Minna-saan! Outro capítulo! ...Sim, talvez eu esteja escrevendo tudo mais rápido e tudo... Mas eu acho que vocês merecem depois de tanto tempo XD**

**Naruto não me pertence! Se pertencesse... (estala os dedos)**

**...-nada-**

**...**_**Se pertencesseeee...**_

**(As luzes enfocam um Sasuke-kun vestido de flautista de Hamelin**** com os braços cruzados) ...Wind seria outra vez o ending. (toca a introdução com a flauta)**

**Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! Meu modo fangirl perderá células cerebrais! (paródia de uma fangirl)**

**Sasuke: ...Boa leitura. ¬¬**

---------------------------x

Capítulo 11:Tripulação Kakasasusakunarutachinejini! 

(título by Itachi)

"Vamos ver se entendi bem...:"

"Quando você foi comprar o maldito sorvete se encontrou com Hinata... e quando vocês voltavam um cara veio do nada com uma arma de fogo e matou ela... E logo ela estava viva de novo como outra pessoa.... Porque a Hinata não é um oni natural mas o resultado de um experimento que saiu errado por uma organização do mal e racista e por isso ela tem uma aura desequilibrada e sete vidas, e por essas sete vidas as memórias dela não coordenam... E agora temos que viajar pelo mundo para fazer-la voltar a lembrar-se de nós e ao mesmo tempo... do tempo que esteve junto com Neji, Kurenai e Itachi treinando... assim os fragmentos das memórias dela se juntaram e ela poderá estar completa como Hyuuga Hinata de novo?"

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha quando terminou.

"É!" Um par de olhos azulados fechou-se com o sorriso.

"...Eu passo."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bateu na cabeça de seu oni. "Claro que vamos te ajudar Naruto-kun, a Hinata-chan é importante pra nós também..." Ela abraçou o loiro. "Oh... você teve que passar por tudo isso tão de repente..."

"...É... eu me assustei muito naquela hora..."

"E então? Quando partimos?" Os dois se afastaram pelo susto.

"Tio! Você vem também?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu posso ser forte, mas não creio que agüentarei o Naruto tão longe de mim... a gente tem o selo também, afinal. E mesmo se eu não quisesse, eu sei que ele não me escutaria, então..."

"Mestre..."

"E o que é melhor do que uma viagem pelo mundo inteiro como treinamento?!" Ele estendeu seus braços, emocionado.

Sasuke suspirou. "Quando partimos...?"

"Amanhã de manhã! Uh uh! E porque não agora mesmo?!"

"...Está tudo escuro afora dobe, aliás--"

_"Não é muito mais emocionante assim?!" _Da porta do quarto de Sakura, Itachi apareceu com ambos punhos encostados sobre os lados da cintura.

"...Como chegou até ai?" Kakashi não gostava muito da idéia.

"A noite é muito melhor para uma boa caminhada pela floresta!"

"...Caminhada pela floresta? ...Estamos falando de viajar pelo mundo aqui." Sakura levantou a mão enquanto falava.

"Não." Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver seu irmão sorrindo.

"Sim." De trás do oni saiu uma garota de cabelos longos, tão longos que caíam até os joelhos, um par de enormes orelhas se empinava sobre sua cabeça. "Itachi-sama não será questionado..."

_"Quem é essa?" _"Eu não viajarei a esta hora, neste calor e neste estado."

Em dois segundos, a oni desconhecida estava em pé enfrente a Sasuke.

"Como?" A pergunta foi ameaçadora.

"Você me ouviu." Ele lhe devolveu o feio olhar.

"N-não! Nin-nin!! Não machuque Sasuke-nii-chan!"

"...Nin-nin?" Paf! Sasuke foi chutado no rosto para longe.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ele se levantou pelos cotovelos e passou o punho pelo lábio. "Qual é o seu problema?!"

"Você." Ela deu um passo à frente. "Oni desconhecido, você apresenta rasgos semelhantes demais à Itachi-sama, isso incomoda a este ser."

"Hinata-chan chega!" Naruto se parou enfrente a Sasuke.

"...Essa é a Hinata?" ...Que diabos.

Mas se você olhasse de perto, se daria conta de que realmente era a Hyuuga. Seus olhos tinham brilho e seu cabelo era totalmente oposto ao normal, mas era o mesmo rosto, orelhas e voz.

"Partiremos esta noite."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_..._

_Sim senhora._

--------------------------

"...Nossa, a Hinata-chan... mudou demais... Se bem que não é ela."

"Hn."

"Será que vai funcionar mesmo tudo isto?"

"Hn."

"Eu ia falar com ela, mas não tem caso..."

"Hn."

"...Estou preocupada."

"Hn."

"...Sasuke-kun." Sakura deixou de colocar roupas em sua mochila e virou seu rosto até as costas do oni. "Não fique tão zangado, não é ela, lembra?"

"..." Ele tinha uma adorável expressão zangada no rosto, Sakura não pode conter uma risinha. "Só espero terminar tudo isto de uma vez." Seu tom também parecia irritado.

"Mas é uma boa oportunidade... Você não quer conhecer este mundo?"

Ele parou e pensou... "..." É verdade.

"Eu também não conheço ele inteiro..." Ela se espreguiçou. "Então..." Sakura o abraçou por detrás e riu sobre sua bochecha. "O conheceremos juntos!" Sasuke sorriu um pouco com aquilo. Ah, somente Sakura para melhorar seu humor...

Ele amarrou bem o saco que tinha suas coisas dentro e o pendurou sobre o ombro, os dois saíram do quarto da jovem e se encontraram com todos na sala em um semi circulo.

"Muito bem! Precisamos de um nome!" Itachi anunciou com um punho no ar.

A sala ficou em silêncio.

"...Am... não, na verdade não é preciso..." Kakashi comentou baixo.

"Silêncio mortal! Hmm..." Todos observavam sem empolgação o oni pensando. "Oh já sei! Os invencíveis Onis todos poderosos!! E os humanos."

Uma veia saiu pela testa de Sakura. "Não! Isso é tosco! Porque não: A liga dos justiceiros!"

...

...

...

...

......

"Nada disso!!" Naruto se parou sobre a mesinha. "Será A equipe de Naruto e seus subordinados!"

"Dobe, isso não." Sasuke cruzou os braços. "É até preferível o nome da Sakura."

"É!" A jovem gritou. "...Ei!"

"Nin Nin Paradise!" Kakashi sorriu divertido.

"Mestre!"

A sala entrou em constante discussão, jogando nomes: um pior que o outro.

"A equipe do Futuro Hokage!"

"Em direção ao horizonte!"

"Viajantes misteriosos!"

(Anna: ...vocês deveriam ter vergonha. Todos vocês! Se esqueceram do verdadeiro objetivo aqui?! Orgh...) E finalmente Itachi gritou.

"Não! Chega! Juntaremos nomes!"

...

Ele olhou para o semicírculo de pessoas em sua frente e começou apontando a cada um: "Kaka...sasu...saku...narutachi(porque soa bem pra ele u.u)...nejinin"

Um ar horrível flutuou pela sala, aquilo soava tão... triste.

"É! É! Kakasasusakunarutachinejinin!"

"Cara... é perfeito pra ganhar no enforcado." Naruto coçou a nuca.

"...Que seja." Sasuke se dirigiu até a porta, aquilo estava começando a ficar muito idiota.

"...I-Itachi-sama... A-aonde estamos indo...?"

O oni pousou uma mão sobre a cabeça de Hinata, sorrindo. "Estamos indo te fazer sentir melhor Nin nin!"

"M-mesmo...?" Ela sorriu.

"Sim!"

Naruto olhou os dois e sentiu algo estranho passando pelo estômago... Ele não gostava de ver aqueles dois juntos.

"Hinata-chan..." Ele se aproximou dela. A onin se virou com frios olhos brancos que intimidavam o loiro. "Er... Eu espero que a gente se leve bem! ...De novo."

"..." Ela não disse nada e apenas passou por ele.

"Ah..." Ele fez um bico. "Eu quero a Hinata-chan de volta..."

--------------------------

"..." Sakura esperava com o telefone sobre a orelha.

"Sakura?" Ela se encontrou com dois olhos negros. "O que está fazendo?"

"Estou ligando pra Tenten-chan... A final a gente vai estar longe—Ah! Tenten-chan? É a Sakura..."

_"Sakura? Aconteceu algo?"_

"Am… na verdade eu acabei de descobrir que…" Ela pensou um pouco, o que devia ter feito antes de ligar... "...vou me mudar."

Escutou-se um respiro surpreendido. _"Quêêê?! Como?! Por que?! Você não pode se mudar Sakura-chaan! i-i P-pelo menos devíamos ter feito uma festa despedidaa!!" _

"Só será... por algum tempo, e am..." Uma gota caiu sobre a cabeleira rosa. "Err... O Neji e a Hinata-chan também! Coincidência não?" Ela riu forçado. Seus olhos capturaram um Sasuke olhando-a como se ela fosse uma pobre infeliz, _Podia ter inventado algo melhor _estava escrito perfeitamente em sua cara. Ela grudou a palma do rosto do oni.

_"..... Quêêêê?!" _Sakura afastou o telefone do ouvido assim os gritos na outra linha não rompiam seus tímpanos. _"M-mas o que aconteceu?! Ratas?! Aluguel?!" _

"…É pelo Sasuke-kun e Hinata-chan." Ela improvisou. "Sabe... eles querem conhecer o mundo, deixar-los encerrados em um apartamento não lhes fará bem..." Ela colocou um tom dramático na voz. Sasuke mexeu as orelhas incômodo, desse jeito parecia que eles eram mascotes ou algo assim...

_"...Vou sentir sua falta..." _

...Sakura fitou a parede triste.

"...Eu também..." Logo ela pensou um pouco e olhou para o grupo de pessoas atualmente em sua casa e avistou uma em particular. "O Neji está aqui."

_"S-sério? Eu posso falar com ele..?"_

"Neji!" O Hyuuga se deu volta. Sakura lhe estendeu o telefone, sorrindo. "É a Tenten-chan." Ela pôde notar uma diferença em sua expressão.

"Tenten...?"

_"Neji-kun!.. Vocês planejavam ir embora sem me avisar...?"_

_Não. _"Será temporário..."

"_M-mesmo assim..."_

"Acho que disseram algo com a vila da névoa, que será nossa primeira parada."

"..." Eles ficaram em um incômodo silêncio.

_"Sentirei saudades."_

_...Eu...também. _"...Espero que você se cuide."

_"Un! Você sabe que sim" _Ela riu. _"...Não vá se esquecer de mim!"_

"Eu não vou." As palavras escaparam dele e quando se deu conta arregalou um pouco seus olhos... "...Não me esquecerei Tenten." Ele finalmente disse.

_"...Obrigada."_

E ele sorriu. Sakura espiou pelo canto do olho e riu, Neji tinha uma cara de bobo...

--------------------------

"E então? Já terminou?"

"Sim... A Temari-chan teve um ataque e o Shin mandou boa sorte a todos... Oh, eu vou sentir saudades..."

"Rosinha-chan! Demorou!"

"o.o Mas estavam todos arrumando as coisas ainda Itachi-san..."

"Sh! Estamos quinze minutos atrasados!"

"...Atrasados pra quê?"

"..." Ele ficou em silêncio. "Am… sou eu quem faz as perguntas!"

"...Eu acho que isso de viajar juntos afetou a cabeça do Itachi..." Kakashi sussurrou para Kurenai, que agora também estava na casa com uma mochila nas costas.

"...Algo me diz que é pela falta de contato com o Naruto-kun..." Kurenai bateu levemente a palma na testa.

"Naaaaão!!" Ouviu-se um grito desde outro quarto.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Itachi saiu correndo até o lugar proveniente do som. Lá estava o loiro em seu quarto, olhando com brilhantes orbes certo canto.

"M-meu ps2! O que vai acontecer com meu ps2?!"

Itachi caiu pra trás com os pés no ar.

--

"A equipe Kakasasusakunarutachinejinin finalmente começa sua heróica viagem por um de seus integrantes!"

Os...(conta com a mão) 8 saíram da casa Haruno. A noite estava especialmente confortável, havia um ventinho gostoso, mas não fazia frio e o céu estava realmente estrelado.

"Antes disso." Kurenai lembrou. "Temos que falar com a Hokage. Todo aquele que sai de Konoha precisa de uma autorização."

"Argh, que saco..." O empolgo do oni mais velho murchou. "Vamos com ela então."

--

"...O que vocês querem dizer com 'oito pessoas solicitam autorização superior para deixar a vila temporariamente'? Estão loucos? Kakashi, você é importante aqui. Sakura, Sasuke e Neji precisam terminar seus estudos na academia! ...Quem é essa que vem com vocês?"

"...Etto... Hinata-chan?" Naruto sorriu sem saber como explicar-se.

Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou o resto do grupo. "...Mudou o visual menina?"

"Am..."

--

--

"O-o quê?! Estão me dizendo que o resultado misteriosamente desaparecido do projeto O.n.i.n. de 9 anos atrás é Hyuuga Hinata?!"

"A senhora nunca soube porque ficou em segredo entre os cientistas, mas Kurenai foi a única que sobreviveu." Naruto apontou à de olhos vermelhos.

"..." A habitação ficou em silêncio. "E como ela está tão estável? Pelos arquivos encontrados no laboratório, a pessoa anônima -agora que sei, Hyuuga Hinata- apresentaria violentos comportamentos, uma vez terminado o programa."

"..." Todos apontaram ao oni do longo rabo, que piscou surpreso.

"..." A expressão de Tsunade mudou, ela colocou uma mão acima da testa. "...Não, deixem. Não quero saber mais."

"Queremos trazer de volta Hyuuga Hinata a como ela era antes." Eles agradeciam que Nin-Nin não entendera nada do tema. "Para isso, Hokage-sama. Lhe pedimos, por favor." Kurenai terminou e inclinou o corpo para frente como mostra de respeito.

"..." Ela olhou bem para o grupo e suspirou. "Em troca, eu quero que vocês me enviem um informe, no fim de seu... transcurso, sobre Hinata."

"Hai."

--------------------------

"Viu Itachi-chaan?" Sua mestra cutucou sua bochecha. "Não doeu nada!"

"Aquela mulher é terrível! E isso que ela tem a aparência jovem! Imagine se ela deixasse sua forma orig—" Uma lesma caiu na cabeça de Itachi e ele se calou.

--

Nosso grupo agora se encontrava afora de Konoha, com destino à vila da nevoa. Um silêncio pesado caía sobre o ar entre todos.

"..." Kakashi mantinha sempre o nariz mergulhado sobre as linhas de seu livro erótico, sem se importar com a escuridão da floresta e usando a lua como lâmpada.

"..." Kurenai tentava fazer-se uma trança.

"..." Naruto estava ocupado demais olhando as costas de Hinata, quem permanecia em silêncio ao lado de Itachi.

"..." Este pensava em como melhor o ânimo geral.

"..." Neji lia outro livro, sobre artes marciais.

"..." Sakura e seu oni caminhavam atrás de tudo.

...

...

(rã coaxando)

Am... o objetivo daquilo era fazer a Hinata lembrar deles certo?... Então por que o silêncio infernal?!

"Sabem o que estamos precisando?" Aquilo recebeu a atenção de todos. Itachi deu meia volta e agora caminhava para trás. "Shi-ri-to-ri!" Seu dedo indicador subiu a altura de seu sorriso. "E eu começo com a palavraaa... Oni!"

"..." O silêncio só pareceu piorar.

"…Ninguém." Kakashi disse abaixo de sua máscara, sem desgrudar seus olhos das palavras.

"…Emigrar." Kurenai sorriu.

"Raro!" Naruto gritou depois de um tempo.

"Roupa." Kakashi olhou seu oni.

"Paraíso!" Sakura apertou sua mão enganchada à de Sasuke.

"Isolar!"

"Laranja!"

"Jarro..." Neji não pôde evitar.

CRACK! Kurenai, Sakura e Naruto gritaram assustados.

"O-o que foi isso?!"

"Soou muito fortee..."

CRACK! Outra vez, pareciam ramas e talhos sendo quebrados.

"...como se alguém estivesse..."

"Nos seguindo!" Naruto gritou desesperadamente, fazendo Sakura e Kurenai correr e gritar, o que fez com que a Haruno leve seu oni junto, assustando Itachi... fazendo-o correr também, Nin-Nin atrás, Kakashi suspirou e fechou o livro brevemente, alcançando os outros. "E-EI!" CRACK! "N-não me deixem aqui!!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!"

("Sakura você está me pisandoo--ah!!! Aaaah!!" –Kurenai)

"Aaaaaahh!!"

("N-n-n-ããão!! Longe! Longeeee!" –Itachi)

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

"Sakura—"

"AAAHH!!"

"Sa—" "Aaaaahh!!"

Uma veia inchou-se na pálida testa de Sasuke, ele parou bruscamente de correr e puxou a mão de Sakura para trás, fazendo a de cabelos rosados se desequilibrar e cair no chão. Todos pararam de correr.

"I-isso foi divertido..." Todos olharam à Hinata confusos, ela sorria a ninguém em especial.

"Escutem, isto é ridículo, não há nada atrás de nós. Não sinto nenhum chakra."

"Exatamente!" Sakura se levantou e segurou seu oni pelo yukata preto que levava consigo. "V-você sabe o que isso significa Sasuke-kun?!"

"N-não é que eu acredite nessas coisas..."Kurenai começou. "Mas... esta floresta é bem famosa por ter a presença de um..." Ela engoliu seco. "E-espirito."

"..." Sasuke fechou os olhos e petiscou entre suas sobrancelhas. "Vocês não podem realmente acreditar nisso."

"M-mas Sasuke-kun! É o espírito de uma mulher que nunca pôde ver o seu neto e foi aprisionada num porão... sem nunca ver a luz do diia!" Ela inexplicavelmente tirou uma lanterna e iluminou abaixo de seu queixo.

"Um espírito aqui? Oh, que interessante..." Kakashi pousou uma mão abaixo da boca. "Eu sempre quis tirar a foto de um."

Eles se calaram quando o vento passou, um estranho barulho soou pelo ar e eles trouxeram seus corpos mais para perto.

"Ela já se vingou em cinco pessoas até hoje e agora seremos suas próximas vítimas!" Sakura levantou os braços.

"...É o mais estúpido que escute—"

"...Ei." O Hyuuga interrompeu o oni de orelhas. "…Onde está… Naruto?"

"…"

"…"

"..."

"N-Naruto-k-!!" "Aaaaaaaahhhh!!" A jovem kunoichi começou de novo.

"Aaaaaahh!!" E fez o grupo se apavorar.

"AAAAAHHH!!!"

"Sakura—"

"AAAHH!!"

...Muito bem. Aquilo estava começando a ficar irritante demais. Ele abaixou um punho fechado sobre a cabeça rosa.

"M-mou..." Ela esfregou o lugar.

"...Isso é o que acontece quando vocês começam a gritar e correr como loucos." A veia já estava bem visível sobre uma das orelhas inquietas de Sasuke. "Ele se separou da gente... aquele idiota."

"E-eu não estou preocupado... É claro que não.. Ha...haha... Por que eu estaria preocupado?" Itachi abraçou seus braços e começou a balançar-se pra frente e pra trás.

"_AAAAAAHHH!!"_

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Itachi segurou seus cabelos e começou a correr em círculos.

"Foi o Naruto!" Kurenai olhou os redores assustada.

"S-sasuke-kun..." Sakura abraçou o firme antebraço de seu amado. "Estou p-preocupada... e assustada.." De fato, quando ela apertou seu braço mais forte, ele pôde sentir os fortes e rápidos latidos de seu coração.

"...Eu vou buscar o dobe."

"Não!!" Nem bem Sasuke tinha terminado sua frase, Sakura gritou.

"Sakura. Alguém tem que ir buscar-lo."

"M-mas..."

"Eu vou." Neji deu um passo à frente.

"Neji-kun..." Sakura murmurou insegura...

"Essas coisas não me assustam." Ele disse com voz firme. ("Eh... a mim também não" escutou-se de Sasuke) "E mesmo que toda essa idéia seja certa, devemos ter cuidado com os vivos antes que com os mortos."

"..." Kurenai segurou seu discípulo pelos ombros e assentiu. "Traga-o de volta Neji."

"Não é tão difícil, sabem..." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Uma vez que o portador do Byakuugan saiu, o resto decidiu esperar, Sakura sempre grudada à Sasuke.

"..." Nin observou como o casal estava todo aconchegado e juntinho, Sakura com os olhos fechados e Sasuke com uma mão sobre seu cabelo suave. Ela olhou para Itachi e imaginou-se na mesma situação, um sorriso se adornou em seu rosto.

....5 minutos se passaram.

"..." Neji já ia voltar.

…10 minutos.

Sim. E com Naruto ao seu lado.

...15 minutos.

A qualquer minuto...

"..."

...20 minutos.

"Onde eles estão?!" Sakura começou a entrar em pânico.

Kurenai se levantou de uma pedra, uma kunai agora afiada em sua mão.

"...Devem ter se perdido." Sasuke disse confiado. "Não sinto nenhum cheiro desconhecido entre a zona... mas os deles estão longe."

"Então é meu dever buscar-los." Kurenai girou sua kunai entre os dedos e a encaixou no... porta-kunai. (o.o)

"Eu vou com você mestra." O rosto de Itachi mostrava seriedade. "Estou preocupado com Naruto-kun..." Ele olhou para a terra molhada. "...Ah! Erm, e com o Neji-kun também!"

"…A Nin-Nin vai também." Um sentimento estranho corria por ela. Parecia... preocupação? Ela suava sem saber por quê e descobriu que suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas quando relaxou o rosto ao ver Itachi assentir.

"...Eu também vou." Sasuke foi se levantar, mas sentiu uma mão segurar sua manga levemente. Vermelhos olhos olharam sobre seu ombro e se encontraram com outro par de olhos esmeralda assustados. Sua expressão suavizou e ele... sorriu. Pra ela.

Foi apenas por um instante porque logo sua serena face voltou. "Não, vão vocês. Eu tenho minha própria mestra quem proteger."

--

"...Igual que os outros... eles não estão voltando." Sasuke apertou seus olhos, tentando analisar a situação. Ele sentiu algo tremer sobre seu ombro, era Sakura. A noite tinha esfriado, mas ele podia ver que não era só por isso que ela tremia... Era verdade, ela estava um pouco mais... débil.

"Sakura...?" Ele sussurrou sobre seu ouvido. "…Eu estou aqui."

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Ela soluçou forte. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Ele viu que lágrimas deslizavam sobre sua bochecha.

"...Sakura..." Ele odiava ver-la assim. Mesmo.

"O t-tio também desapareceu!" Orbes escarlates se arregalaram.

"O quê?" Ele olhou para o lado, onde antes estava o sensei com seu livro.

"O-O que fazemos?!"

"..."

"A-aa-aaahh!" Sua desesperação aumentava.

"Sakura..." Ele a abraçou, mas ela não parava. "Acalme-se..." Ela deixou de gritar pelo choro e começou a soluçar direto, sem poder controlar-se.

...Pense Sasuke, acalme-a... Acalmar... Ele levantou a cabeça encontrando a solução.

Ele juntou seus lábios com os dela... Só que não gentilmente como sempre. Ele a trouxe para perto, pondo-a entre suas pernas para intensificar o beijo. Ele apeeenas abriu os olhos e viu como as pálpebras dela caíam deliriosamente, as lágrimas chocaram em sua pálida bochecha e se juntaram às duas bocas que se mexiam apaixonadamente, tornando o beijo salgado. Sasuke logo viu que não podia deixar de querer mais daquela cálida cova, sua língua tentou passar por cada pequeno canto, mas ele abriu seus olhos e saiu de seu momento quando escutou um pequeno gemido vindo dela. Ele separou sua boca da dela. Ele tinha que. Se não... Ele fechou os olhos e tomou o rosto de sua amada com as mãos, ambos respiravam ofegantes. "Sakura, acalme-se... Por favor."

"…" Ela ainda soluçava descontroladamente, mas respirou fundo e tentou deixar de tremer. "H-hai... gomene..."

"...!" Ele se levantou. "Sinto uma presença…!" (Uma carta clow!)

... "Sasuke-kun?"

"Desapare..ceu." ...Como? ! Voltou! "Está vindo até nós!"

"Q-quê?! Da onde?! Eu não sinto nada!"

"Atrás de você!" Ele a segurou e a puxou para atrás dele. O que estava acontecendo?! A presença desaparecia... e aparecia mais perto de onde estava antes. P-parecia um... espirito. "Não! Deve haver uma explicação mais razoável."

"Sasuke-kun!! O que foi aquilo?!"

"Aquilo o que?!"

"Aquela coisa passando por alii!" Seus olhos verdes giravam em espirais e as pontas de seu cabelo rosa se levantaram. "Ieeeek!! É o espirito da velha!!!"

"Está vindo... mais perto..." Sasuke afastou Sakura e se preparou para receber o ataque.

"_Saaaasuk_e-nii-chAAAANN!" Blam!! Um vulto veio voando direto em Sasuke, fazendo o oni cair pra longe junto com o OVNI.

"Mais uma vez! Itachi salva o dia..."

"Sai de cima de mim! Agora!"

"Encontramos os dois!" Ele fez um gesto de "v" com os dedos. "Eles estavam beem longe! E..."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha esperando.

"Trouxemos mais bagagem!"

"...O quê.—E sai de cima!" Ele empurrou o pesado corpo do irmão de cima.

"Tenten-chan?!"

"Sakura-chan!!"

...Heim? Sasuke voltou a onde originalmente estava antes de ser arremessado fora e viu um par de coques castanhos ao lado de um longo rosa liso. As duas se separaram do abraço.

"O-o que--? Como?"

"…" Ela olhou para baixo. "Foi justo depois de você ter ligado. Você sabe... o de sempre..."

"...Seus pais...?"

"...Foi horrível essa vez. Eu acho... que mamãe esteve desconfiando de papai nesses dias… e que ela estava certa…" Seus olhos começaram a brilhar, Sakura podia ver a través da luz do luar. "Eles quebraram coisas... E... Eu fiquei assustada e gritei com eles também… Como não me escutavam eu…" Ela sorriu forçado. "Decidi fazer algo mucho loco."

Sakura pôde ver uma mochila sobre suas costas e que seu cinto cheio de armas estava sobre sua cintura. "V-você quer vir?!"

"Eu sei!! É--é loucura! M-mas eu não estava pensando bem... E como eu vi que o portão estava aberto pra vocês passarem, mas que ainda não havia ninguém... Eu..." Ela decidiu não dizer nada. "E... eu encontrei o Naruto-kun!" Ela limpou as lágrimas e sorriu ao loiro, que ainda estava tremendo.

"É, é... Você me matou de susto!!" Ele gritou reclamando.

_"N-Naruto-kun?" Tap._

"_AAAAAAHHH!!"_

"...Hm. Vejo que você já está melhor." Itachi... tentou dizer sériamente. "...Eu estava tão preocupaado!"

"E ele caiu num poço..." Tenten coçou a nuca. "Gomen Naruto! E como tava tudo escuro não dava ver ele." Ela riu sem querer. "D-desculpa, mas... Haha!"

"...Você não deveria vir."

Todos olharam para o Hyuuga no fundo, ao lado de Kurenai.

"Neji-kun... Eu... não agüento mais viver naquela casa."

"..." Ele cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos. "Isso não importa, os seus pais devem estar preocupados."

"...Eu sei me cuidar." Ela disse em um tom sério.

"Eh? Mesmo...?" Ele abriu penetrantes olhos brancos. "...Isso é algo que eu gostaria de ver."

"Sakura-chan... Por favor." Tenten virou-se para a amiga com brilhantes olhos.

"…Eu… Am… Realmente nunca me senti bem de te ver tão triste na sua casa, Tenten-chan e..."

"Tomarei isso como um sim!"

"E Kakashi?" Sasuke o procurou entre as pessoas. "Onde ele está?"

"Estou aqui Sasuke-kun."

"...!" Havia uma cara mascarada sobre seu ombro.

"...Eu precisava fazer minhas necessidades."

--------------------------

"Haaaaah... Eu tenho que te parabenizar Tenten... Que suusto…"

"Na verdade Naruto-kun… Nem foi tanto, você que estava assustado demais para sentir minha presença."

"...Como eu não senti nenhum cheiro diferente eu não me preocupei... Mas não me dei conta que de fato o seu cheiro também estava por aqui." Sasuke mexeu suas orelhas como sempre fazia quando incomodado.

"Éééé.. E quando você fez aqueles sons estranhos!" Naruto colocou ambas mão atrás da nuca com um sorriso de raposa.

"Hahaha...ha?"

"E esses barulhos de ramas e tudo! Nossa isso sim foi demais!--"

"..."

"Então era você tentando nos assustar..." Sasuke tentou concluir. Claro. Não existe nenhum espirito de velha.

"Ahaha..."

"--Ou quando você correu rapidamente pelos arbustos para obviamente me assustar! Da próxima vez eu vou tomar cuidado com você!" Ele sorriu divertido.

"..." Ele sentiu algo empurrar seu ombro levemente e olhou para trás. Seus olhos se arregalaram. "...Hinata-chan?"

"..." Ela tinha... uma lágrima? Aquilo era uma lágrima? "...Na."

"..." Ela… sorriu? Talvez... aquela era mais a Hinata-chan... "...E-eu—" Não Naruto, não a abrace, aperte-a ou gire-a, ela vai se assustar. Ele devolveu o sorriso. _"Hi-Hinata-chaan... tão bonitinha…T.T"_

"Tinhamos parado em jarro!" Kurenai sorriu divertida quando todos continuaram caminhando.

"Roubar!" Sakura cantarolou.

"Arreio!"

...

"...Mas... eu não fiz nada daquilo." Tenten decidiu ignorar, juntando-se ao jogo.

--------------------------x

"**Don't tryyy!! To live so wise****!! ****Don't cryyy!! Coz you're so right!!" Vamos Sasuke-kun! Ainda nem vamos pela metade! Temos qu—(jogam um sapato na autora)**

**...**

**Sasuke: ...**

_**...Você a matou... **_**(voz no fundo)**

**... **

**1 life down! (musiquinha de Mario)**

**Sasuke: ...Tch.**

**...Realmente, tentem pronunciar Kakasasusakunarutachinejinin rapidamente XD...**

**Oh... eu preciso de minha assistente aqui comigo, Mari Santoro-chan T-T algum dia você aparecerá... (olha pro horizonte com uma lagrima escorrendo) Eu escaneei um desenho meu sobre a fic XD"...resu****ltado de horas livres na escola, mas céus, é meio velho XD de abril lol. **

**Este cap foi um.... começo? Pode ser. Eu decidi envolver a Tenten em tudo isso, pensando nos fãs de NejiTen****, ademais tava precisando de mais mulher XD Mas a verdade é que eu ia colocar isso dos pais brigando o tempo todo em outro cap... Acho que no da Casa Confortável blabla. Mas acabei tirando... o.o não lembro porque. Então agora eu aproveitei, se bem que na outra ocasião ficaria melhor. (sim, é inexplicável a sorte que ela teve para escapar de Konoha)**

**(Quando eu escrevo minha fic, parece os simpsons XDD Começo nada a ver com o fim. Oh well :3 Só tentado fazer as coisas serem mais divertidas pra vcs e pra mim mesma xD)**

**Review time! Hoje será moi! (...) Oh por favor, deixem de aplaudir, eu sei que me querem (público em silêncio) ...Ingratos...**

--------------------------x _Miko Nina Chan_

**Omg XD Obrigada obrigada! Haha XD ninguém imaginaria a Hinata como a Nin, mas eu sempre quis ver a Hinata-chan como uma calada mas adorável maquina destrutiva s2 E para sua felicidade trouxe comigo um convidado especial!**

**Mendigo: Vim pela comida...! (feliz)**

**...Apenas... fique ai. Seu cheiro está arruinando o papel de parede. E obrigada pelos beijinhos! Mando outros! :D E nunca deixe que te peguem! Se vc ver uma luz no fim de escuridão, não vá até ela!!**

**Obrigada pela revieeew! n.n**

--------------------------x _Tia-Lulu_

**Lulu-chan (coração)! Eu aprecio a sua reflexão sobre o plot :3 XD e obrigada! Me deixa mais aliviada pensar que minhas leitoras não pensam que ficou igual a Elfen Lied~ E sobre o do Neji, ele tratava a Hinata-chan mal justamente pq ele era mau XD Ele gostava mais da Nin, pq era mais forte, foi egoísmo mesmo. Mas a Hinata-chan obviamente conquistou (amigavelmente) seu coração com seus rubores e sorrisinhos xD E agora aqui está ele. Viajando com freaks :D**

**Obrigada pela review!!**

--------------------------x _Uzu Hiina_

**Coooomo? XDD Vc nããão gosta de orientação do Tachi-kuuun~~? Ow... Bom, então pra sua felicidade, ele terá que se controlar mais de agora em diante se não quiser uma Nin tentando matar o Naruto-kun XD **

**Obrigada pela review! :D**

--------------------------x _Neko Akumi_

**(raios e relâmpagos) Ahahaha! ...Eu também fiquei com dó do Naruto-kun ;-; (morre tudo e vem um solzinho feliz) XD Não sei pq, mas gostei tanto da imagem do Sasuke e Sakura morrendo de calor em um sofazinho e dormindo que não me resisti s2 **

**Arigatou pela revieew 8D**

--------------------------x _Kaoru Higurashi_

**xD É né? Ta precisando de um... UH! (empurra um pouco o escritório) E obrigada n.n como mencionei antes, fico aliviada que não ficou tão parecido. ...Oh ... Eram chifres o.o ...E-eu lembrava! (olha pra outro lado) **

**Domoo arigatou :3**

--------------------------x _Dark-Neko99_

**(passa band-aid spray no seu galo...via... ****net o.o) Obrigada XD … Anna-chan fica tão feliz de que tenham chamado sua fic perfeita lD… ****E agora aqui está a continuação! :3 **

**Obrigada pela revieew! ^^**

--------------------------x

**Okidokii! Este final foi extremamente estranho já que ninguém me interrompeu enquanto respondia as reviews (cofitachicof) **

**Lembrem-se, uma review lida por Anna-chan é uma review amada! 8D (lema tosco)**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
